¡Quiero el divorcio Syaoran Li!
by Kitty.e2
Summary: Traducción. Sakura, esposa de Syaoran el hombre más codiciado, se siente infeliz con su matrimonio. ¿Por qué? Simple, ella no es la única esposa y ya no posee su corazón ¿Para qué seguir un matrimonio sin amor? Pero ¿se habrá extinguido de verdad el amor?
1. El pasado que debo dejar ir

**¡Quiero el divorcio Syaoran Li!**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Clamp.

**Aviso (importante):** Este fic es una traducción de "I want to divorce you, Syaoran Li!" Una historia creada por WindAssasin (que me dio permiso para traducir :D), si quieren leerla en inglés pinchen el título. No todo lo he traducido textualmente, ya que algunas expresiones quedarían sin sentido. Ya les he advertido: yo **no** he creado esta historia así que no depende de mí el tiempo que tarde la actualización… eso es todo :D ahora sí que los dejo leer xD

**Capítulo 1: El pasado que debo dejar ir.**

**Sakura's POV**

Miré fijamente a través de la ventana de mi mansión. Ya casi atardece. Puedo escuchar el gorjeo de los pájaros. Cierro mis ojos para disfrutar el pacífico sonido de la naturaleza. La vida es realmente buena. De repente, escuché un coche venir.

Abrí mis ojos para ver quién llegaba a casa. Como esperaba, un carro pasó a través de las puertas, era un Porsche negro. Un hombre de cabello castaño con seductores ojos ámbar bajó del coche.

Ése es mi marido, Syaoran Li, uno de los hombres más solicitados en Japón. Es rico, apuesto, encantador y casi demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

Estoy segura de que todos ustedes deben estar preguntándose, "Por qué no corrí hacia mi esposo y lo abracé para darle la bienvenida a casa como cualquier otra esposa"

Bueno, sigan leyendo y sabrán.

Unos segundos después, una mujer de hermoso cabello rubio, corrió y abrazó a Syaoran. Sólo puedo mirar a la distancia, mi esposo en los brazos de otra mujer sonriéndole cálidamente. Una sonrisa que alguna vez sólo me dedicó a mí. Entonces, caminaron tomados de las manos hacia la mansión principal.

Esto ha pasado casi todos los días desde hace seis años. Es como si fuera una rutina. No, no es algo cruel. Es sólo lo que todos llaman _**'realidad'**_.

Bien, puedo decir que tienen _cientos_ de preguntas que hacerme. No importa. ¿Tienen algo de tiempo para gastar? Si lo tienen, puedo decirles un poco sobre la historia de Sakura Li.

En realidad, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Cambié mi apellido a Li cuando me casé con Syaoran cuando teníamos dieciséis. Puede ser un poco temprano. Pero, en ese tiempo, Syaoran tenía que casarse para tomar las riendas del Clan Li. Y yo justo resulté ser su perfecta pequeña esposa.

No me malentiendad. No nos casamos porque fuésemos forzados o por un arreglo familiar. Nos casamos por amor, pues nosotros realmente estábamos enamorados en ese entonces. O por lo menos, yo **estaba** enamorada de él en ese entonces.

La ecuación de nuestra relación es algo así:

Amigos _de la niñez_ – _Buenos_ amigos – _Mejores_ amigos – Atracción – Gusto – Amor – Matrimonio – Odio – Neutral

(Para su información, (–) es para pasar a la siguiente etapa)

Entonces sí, nuestras vidas **fueron** como todas esas historias que ustedes han leído antes. Esa en que los amigos de la niñez se enamoran el uno del otro. Y también esas donde el apuesto héroe se enamora de la linda heroína. (No estoy diciendo que yo sea la heroína. Ustedes lo asumen)

Fue realmente bonito y cada momento era como el cielo. ¿Cómo podría no serlo teniendo a un marido arrancacorazones que sólo **tenía** sus ojos puestos en ti? Nuestros dos primeros años de matrimonio fueron llenos de dicha. Pero después de eso, las cosas se volvieron horriblemente malas.

¿Conocen a los mayores del Clan Li? Sí, son un puñado de gente vieja supuestamente sabios y cosas como eso. En realidad fueron bastante agradables conmigo. Por eso aceptaron el matrimonio. Ellos también me agradan a mí… excepto uno.

Ese al que odio es el Mayor Nie. !Es el idiota más horrible y malo en todo el mundo! Tiene una hija realmente hermosa llamada Amy Nie. Sí, ella es bonita, ¡pero también es una **ZORRA** y la **ODIO**!

Si me hubiesen dado un cuchillo como um… seis años atrás, podría jurarles que ahora podrían visitarla en su tumba. Y también podrían llevarle lindas flores.

Pero eso sería **si** me hubiesen dado un cuchillo seis años atrás. Aparentemente nadie me dio uno, así que esta zorra sigue viviendo en mi vida. Bien, suficiente de mi confusión y sigamos con mi historia.

El Mayor Nie arregló todo para que Syaoran pudiera conocer a Amy a mis espaldas. No sé cómo demonios sedujo a mi marido, pero Syaoran se enamoró de esa perra. (Perdonen mis palabras rudas)

Peor aún, Syaoran anunció que se iba a casar con Amy. Los Mayores estuvieron en desacuerdo excepto por Nie claro. Pero tenían que respetar la decisión de Syaoran. Él es el líder después de todo.

Aún recuerdo aquella noche desoladora. Syaoran vino a donde yo estaba y me dijo que quería casarse con Amy. Me pidió que lo perdonara. De alguna forma, las palabras 'Amo a Amy' se sintieron como dagas agujereando mi corazón. Creo que después de esa noche, me encerré en mi cuarto y lloré.

Lo peor está por venir aún. Después de que se casaron, Nie me pidió que me fuera de la mansión principal para darle a la nueva pareja un poco de 'privacidad'. No tuve otra opción que acatar. Y esta _pequeña_ mansión donde resido ahora, ha sido mi hogar desde entonces.

En realidad esta mansión es realmente linda. Está bien amoblada, tengo sirvientes y mayordomos para atenderme y mis gastos son todos pagados, pero de alguna manera, perdí algo realmente importante y hay algo de lo que carece esta casa; La calidez de una familia completa y el amor de mi marido.

Empezando de ése punto, Amy ha asumido de alguna forma mi posición como la primera esposa de Syaoran Li. En todas partes y a dónde van, siempre ha sido Syaoran Li y Amy Li. Incluso en la prensa amarilla, revistas y diarios, siempre será lo mismo.

Nunca hubo lugar para Sakura Li. Es como si no fuese nada, inexistente en la vida de Syaoran Li. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

No pueden esperar a que vaya y diga _'¡Hey! ¿Saben qué? Soy la primera esposa de Syaoran Li. Esa Amy es solamente su concubina.' _**NO.** No podría decir eso. Seguramente pensarían que estoy loca o algo, e incluso podrían ponerme en el manicomio.

Además, nadie podría reconocer a Sakura Li. A decir verdad, nunca me revelé a los medios así que puedo decir que es perfectamente seguro para mí caminar por las calles sin que la gente me rodee pidiéndome autógrafos. No siempre salí como Sakura Li.

Corrección.

_**Nunca**_ salí como Sakura Li.

Sólo atendí funciones como Sakura Li durante el baile de _Li Corporations_ y también en las cenas familiares de Syaoran. Dejé de hacer eso hace como tres años. No puedo soportar ver a esos dos actuando como tortolitos frente a mí.

¿Mis excusas?

Oh, mi sirvienta personal, Chiharu, anunciaría, _'Sakura-sama está enferma. No puede asistir a la cena de esta noche y por eso me ha pedido que les de sus disculpas.'_ Esa es la típica línea. Podría incluso memorizarla.

¿Soy inteligente? (Risitas)Gracias. Lo sé.

Y ése inútil de mi esposo ni si quiera lo nota. Por supuesto que no. ¿Conocen la definición de _**inútil**_? Si se hubiese dado cuenta, no lo habría llamado inútil. Podría haberlo llamado de otra forma, como… mm… _**'inútil pero no completamente descorazonado'**_.

Pero sus hermanas y su madre son agradables. Siempre venían y me visitaban una vez que la cena había terminado. Y yo pretendía estar enferma. Y la hermana de Syaoran me enviaba toda clase de cosas. Realmente son gente buena, si algún día dejara este lugar, serían a ellas a quienes extrañaría más.

Creo que me he recuperado del pasado. Estoy bien ahora. Aún cuando al principio fui como una cáscara sin vida, me recuperé pronto después de darme cuenta de que no hay ninguna razón para aferrarse a pasado. Si Shaoran realmente ama a Amy, debería dejarlo.

Y así, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, mi amor por Syaoran Li fue lentamente desapareciendo.

Ahora, no siento nada por él, motivo por el cual pienso que nuestro matrimonio no tiene ninguna razón de ser. Estoy cansada de estar encerrada y ser parte de la familia Li. Lo sé, es agradable ser servida a gusto y okaa-san* y nee-chan* son realmente buenas. ¡Y sirven una estupenda comida! Bien, ese no es el punto. El punto es que...

Es tan agotador ser la tercera parte en el matrimonio.

No quiero ser más Sakura Li.

Quiero ser Sakura Kinomoto de nuevo.

Así que mañana, le diré a Syaoran y a los Mayores algo. No me importa cómo vayan a reaccionar.

Yo, Sakura Li, me voy a divorciar de Syaoran Li.

**Notas de la traductora Kitty: **Hola hola =) bueno espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí este fic y que mi traducción les haya sido cómoda para leer :D por el momento me encuentro de vacaciones en el sur de mi país y entre mi descanso estoy trabajando en el noveno capi de temporada de embrollos xD (porque traducir no demora tanto como crear joajoajoa) en fin, el primer capi es algo corto pero a partir del segundos son BASTANTE largos xD Bueno… igual espero sus reviews para comentar cómo van las cosas y eso :D Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el capi siguiente.

Adieu!


	2. Encontrándome con mi 'amado' esposo

**Capítulo 2: Encontrándome con mi 'amado' esposo.**

**Sakura's POV**

— "Esto no se ve bien," —me murmuré a mi misma mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo, entonces, tiré el vestido que sostenía en mi mano.

Escogí otro. — "Hm… este no está mal. Pero no, es demasiado llamativo" — dije mientras también tiraba aquella prenda.

Si se preguntan qué estaba haciendo, responderé encantada a su pregunta. Trataba de encontrar un vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión para poder reunirme con Syaoran y los Mayores y hablarles sobre el divorcio.

Y **NO** es una tarea fácil.

¿Saben cuán quisquillosos son los Mayores? Tienen algo así como un código estricto para vestirse y yo tengo que cuidar mi reputación como una persona con buen sentido de la moda, no como Amy, que sólo sabe vestirse como una zorra.

Justo entonces, escuché los pasos de alguien caminando hacia mi cuarto, seguido de un ruidoso chillido.

-

-

— "**¡SAKURA LI! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HAS HECHO A TU CUARTO?!"**

-

-

Oh, era Chiharu, lo sé por su voz. Cuando no hay nadie cerca me llama por mi nombre, es normal entre nosotras, porque somos realmente buenas amigas.

— "Sakura ¿acaso tratas de hacer de mi vida un infierno andante?" —Preguntó Chiharu con un suspiro.

— "No hay absolutamente nada malo con mi cuarto Chiharu, sólo estás exagerando" —dije mientras trataba de ignorarla para continuar con mi labor de encontrar el vestido perfecto.

— "**¿ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA MALO?** Define eso Sakura Li" —dijo Chiharu como si no pudiera creerlo.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta para mirar mi habitación. Chiharu sólo exageraba, no había nada malo con mi cuarto.

-

-

Bien, quizás mi ropa estaba desparramada por todas partes.

-

-

Y mi cama aún se veía desordenada.

-

-

Pero no es para tanto ¿verdad?

-

-

— "Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer?" —preguntó Chiharu.

— "Trato de encontrar algún traje lindo que ponerme para reunirme con los Mayores. Pero parece ser que no puedo encontrar el correcto" —dije.

— "Entonces déjame ayudarte" —dijo Chiharu con un tono que de repente sonó más animoso.

Pasamos como media hora tratando de encontrar el atuendo perfecto, finalmente acabamos. Me puse un vestido color crema de mangas cortas que lucía realmente bien. De acuerdo con lo que decía Chiharu, era simple pero me hacía ver dulce.

— "Estoy lista para encarar a Syaoran y a los Mayores, gracias Chiharu" —dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta. Miré mi reloj… estoy retrasada, y aún tengo que ir a la mansión principal para encontrar a Syaoran.

— "Me voy ahora, ¡Adiós!" —dije mientras me apresuraba hacia la puerta.

— "¡Espera!"

— "¿Qué pasa Chiharu?" —Pregunté deteniéndome y dándome la vuelta. Chiharu no me parecía demasiado feliz.

— "Sakura, ¿estás segura de que quieres el divorcio?" —preguntó.

— "Chiharu, pensé que ya habíamos discutido esto antes" —suspiré.

— "Pero ustedes dos realmente hacen una buena pareja. Se ven tan perfectos juntos" —dijo tratando de convencerme para que cambiara de parecer.

— "Eso está en el pasado, ¿Para qué traerlo de nuevo?"

— "Pero estoy segura de que ambos comparten una especie de cariño especial. Tal vez aún existe el amor entre ustedes" —insistió.

— "Eso sólo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas. Desafortunadamente el mío no es uno. No hay nada entre nosotros ahora, así que es mejor dejar el pasado y buscar un nuevo futuro."

— "Pero…"

— "No más peros Chiharu."

— "Está bien Sakura, si es eso lo que quieres… Pero espero que no tomes una decisión que después vayas a lamentar." —Dijo mientras trataba de sonreír.

Le sonreí de vuelta y sacudí mi cabeza, entonces, salí del cuarto y corrí hacia la mansión principal. Entré en la **gigantesca **mansión. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí. Todo ha cambiado pero aún puedo sentir la calidez que emite. Mientras caminaba, escuché que alguien chillaba.

— "¡Oh, dios! ¿Eres tú Sakura?"

Miré hacia arriba y vi a Mei Ling y Fei Mei saludándome. Sonreían y chillaban como niñas pequeñas, les sonreí. Bajaron las escaleras presurosas y antes de que me diera cuenta, me abrazaron tan efusivamente que con suerte podía respirar.

No se sorprendan, esta es la clase de bienvenida que recibes de Mei Ling y Fei Mei.

— "Sakura, has cambiado tanto" —dijo Fei Mei liberando el abrazo.

— "Espera un segundo; ¿te cortaste el cabello?" —preguntó Mei Ling ensanchando los ojos.

— "Sí, lo corté hace una semana" —respondí.

— "¡¿Cómo pudiste cortar tu largo y precioso cabello castaño?! Siempre fue tu orgullo" —dijo Mei Ling.

— "Supongo que es tiempo de cambiar. Es por eso que lo corté, además, creo que me veo mejor sin él" —repliqué sonriendo.

— "Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Sakura se ve mejor teniendo el cabello hasta los hombros. Se ve mucho más linda" —dijo Fei Mei.

— "Supongo. Y mucho más atractiva también" —dijo Mei Ling sin oponerse, repentinamente, a mi idea de haberme cortado el cabello.

— "¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy?" —preguntó Fei Mei.

— "Oh, estoy aquí para ver a Syaoran ¿Está?" —pregunté rogando para que estuviera en casa, pues le gusta irse al trabajo realmente temprano por la mañana. Es un trabajólico.

— "Sí, mi primo está en casa. Creo que se ha quedado dormido hoy porque anoche estaba realmente cansado. Trabajó hasta la medianoche para terminar una propuesta de negocios" —respondió Mei Ling.

— "Pobre Syaoran, trabaja tan duro a pesar de su corta edad. Realmente debería relajarse, pero no puede porque tiene que hacerse cargo de toda la corporación" —suspiró Fei Mei.

Puedo entender cómo se sienten. Syaoran tiene solamente veinticinco. Aún es joven pero tiene que cargar con tan tremenda responsabilidad, no hay duda de por qué a veces actúa tan frío con las personas.

— "Deberías ir, Syaoran se irá a trabajar pronto. Está en su habitación, el tercer cuarto a la izquierda en el segundo piso" —indicó Mei Ling.

— "Bien, gracias. Iré." —Dije con una sonrisa para entonces subir las escaleras.

— "¡Buena suerte Sakura!" —gritó Fei Mei.

— "!Sea lo que sea que hagas, siempre te apoyaremos!" —gritó también Mei Ling

Me giré y les sonreí.

Es tan extraño. ¿Por qué ambas me desearon suerte? ¿Sabían lo que iba a decirle a Syaoran? Pensé que se opondrían a la idea puesto que siempre me han pedido que vuelva con Syaoran.

Agh, no quiero pensar más sobre eso. Daña mi cerebro pensar tanto. Justo ahora, tengo otro problema que enfrentar que no es otro que mi _amado_ esposo y su amada esposa.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Bien, finalmente llegué al cuarto de Syaoran. Justo frente a mí está la puerta que podría llevarme al cielo o al infierno. Di un profundo suspiro.

"_Vamos Sakura Kinomoto, ¡Tú puedes!"_ me dije a mi misma.

Golpeé la puerta y esperé un rato.

-

-

No hubo respuesta. Decidí llamar otra vez pues quizás aún sigue durmiendo. Golpeé más fuerte esta vez.

-

-

Y nuevamente **no** hay respuesta.

Bien, esto comienza a molestarme. Usualmente no soy tan impaciente como ahora, pero esta situación es diferente. Ya estoy suficientemente nerviosa parada aquí reuniendo todo mi coraje para enfrentarlo y aún así **NADIE** abre la puerta.

Llamé realmente fuerte esta vez, creo que toda la mansión pudo escucharlo. Iba a golpear de nuevo cuando la puerta repentinamente se abrió.

Y así fue como me encontré parada frente a Syaoran y Amy. Amy iba en su bata de noche mientras Syaoran sólo usaba sus bóxers.

Syaoran luce mucho más **apetecible** cuando lo ves de cerca comparado a verlo de lejos. Tiene abdominales realmente buenos y su cabello desordenado lo hace lucir guapo.

La vida es tan injusta. ¿Por qué Syaoran no podía ser un nerd feo y calvo con grandes anteojos? Eso me haría mucho más fácil el hablarle y decirle que quiero el divorcio.

Repentinamente encontré mis orbes esmeraldas mirando fijamente a las ámbares suyas. Tiene esos atormentadores ojos que pueden hacer que te pierdas en ellos.

Afortunadamente, fui traída de vuelta al mundo real por una voz aguda y chillona.

— "¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir nuestro lindo y pacífico sueño, tú asquerosa criada?! Voy a despedirte" —dijo Amy.

Dios, su voz es tan molesta. ¿Y cómo se atreve a tratar de despedirme? Sabía que debí haberla matado hace seis años atrás. Eso hubiese hecho mi vida mucho más **fácil**.

— "No puedes despedirme Amy, porque **no-trabajo-para-ti**" —dije dándole una de mis falsas sonrisas reservadas para arpías como ella.

— "¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? ¿Sabes que estás hablando con la señora de esta casa?" —preguntó elevando su tono de voz.

Rolé mis ojos. ¿Cómo puede clamarse la señora de la casa? Para su información, **yo** soy la verdadera señora de esta cada. **No ella.**

— "¡Y te atreves a rolar tus ojos" tu asquerosa niña, nunca había visto a alguien tan rudo y arrogante como tú" —dijo Amy enojada.

¿Ruda?¿Arrogante?¿Sucia? ¿Se está llamando así a si misma? Eso es. Alguien présteme un cuchillo ahora antes de que cambie de parecer y no mate a esta víbora.

— "La que es ruda, arrogante y asquerosa eres tú. Y también debería agregar que eres una mocosa consentida que nunca se ha mirado en el espejo antes" —contraataqué.

No se sorprendan. No soy la niña inocente que no insulta a los otros y sólo perdona a los demás. Esa era yo hace seis años. La Sakura de ahora es mucho más fuerte y nunca más influenciable.

— "Eso es lo último, ¿Cuál es tu nombre sirvienta?"

— "Sakura" respondí.

— "¿Sakura qué?" preguntó impaciente.

— "Mm… ¿Te refieres a mi nombre complete antes de que me casara con ese inútil marido mío, o mi nombre completo después de casarme con ese inútil marido mío?" —dije echándole una ojeada a Syaoran.

Syaoran parece estar pensando profundamente y sus ojos ámbar reparan en mí.

-

-

Dios, tal vez él realmente es un esposo tan inútil como para olvidar que soy su esposa.

-

-

— "¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?" —preguntó de repente.

-

-

Bien, quizás no es tan olvidadizo, pero sigue siendo inútil.

— "Sí Syaoran. Es cierto. Que inteligente de tu parte" —dije con sarcasmo.

— "Sakura, cortaste tu cabello" dijo Syaoran.

¿Es lo único por lo que se preocupa? ¿Mi **cabello**? Por lo menos podría decir algo como:

"_Sakura, estás más delgada. ¿Cómo te ha ido estos años? Siento mucho no haber mostrado ninguna preocupación contigo. ¿Por qué no me divorcio de Amy ahora y tú regresas a mi lado?"_

O tal vez podría haber dicho algo así:

"_Sakura, estás mucho más linda. Lo siento por dejarte por esta zorra, ahora me doy cuenta de que tú eres la única para mí. Empecemos de nuevo, ¿si?"_

¿Entienden ahora lo que quiero decir con: marido descorazonado e inútil?

— "Sí, me lo corté hace una semana." —Respondí despreocupadamente.

— "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres seducir a Syaoran otra vez?" —preguntó Amy dándome esa mirada de aléjate-de-él mientras se aferraba fuertemente del brazo de Syaoran.

Es tan jodidamente molesta. ¿Por qué querría seducir a mi propio esposo? Para su información, **ella** es la que está haciendo toda la cosa de seducir.

— "No. Estoy aquí para hablar con Syaoran" —dije— "En **privado**" —enfaticé.

Amy no captó, pero gracias a dios Syaoran no es tan estúpido.

— "Amy, ¿Por qué no mejor entras primero en el cuarto? Tengo que hablar con Sakura un momento" —pidió Syaoran.

Le hizo a Syaoran un puchero de disgusto. Dios, hasta yo puedo hacer pucheros más lindos que ése. Es tan inexperta. Syaoran le sonrió y la apresuró a que entrara en la habitación. Amy se rindió y entró.

Pero eso fue después de que me fulminara con la mirada. La desafié de vuelta, caminó hacia el cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Supongo que mi mirada de muerte sigue siendo temible.

— "Bien Sakura, ¿Para qué quieres verme?" —preguntó Syaoran.

— "Sólo te quería pedir que fueras a la sala de reuniones un rato. Hay una reunión de urgencia ahí con los mayores" —expliqué.

— "¿Una reunión? ¿Quién la pidió?"

Suspiré profundamente.

-

-

— "Quiero el divorcio, Syaoran"

Esas palabras parecieron paralizarlo. Se quedó quiero ahí totalmente sin habla. Tal vez, realmente lo tomé por sorpresa.

— "Iré primero Syaoran. Te veo ahí" —dije mientras me iba.

**Syaoran's POV**

Bien, denme un segundo. ¿Qué acaba de decir Sakura? ¿Quería el divorcio?

-

-

**¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?!**

-

-

¿Escuché mal? ¿Por qué querría divorciarse? Debería preguntarle sobre esto. Para cuando salí de mi ensimismamiento, solo podía ver la espalda de Sakura mientras lentamente desaparecía de mi vista.

¿Cómo pudo marcharse así tan fácilmente después de darme tan sorpresivas noticias? Inmediatamente me apresuré a entrar en mi habitación.

— "¿Qué quería Sakura, Syaoran?" —me pregunta Amy.

Estaba tan ocupado buscando un atuendo que no le respondí. Necesitaba ser rápido. Después de la reunión tendría que apresurarme al trabajo. Y mi cerebro estaba en una búsqueda desesperada de respuestas.

Al azar, tomé uno de mis trajes y puse mi corbata en un bolsillo para luego salir del cuarto. Pero fui detenido por Amy que parecía algo enojada.

— "Syaoran, ¿Por qué no me respondes?" —preguntó.

— "Lo siento, Amy. Mi cerebro está hecho un caos ahora. ¿Podemos dejar las preguntas para después?" —expliqué.

— "Está bien, entonces, salgamos a desayunar. Anoche me prometiste que me sacarías a desayunar"

— "No hoy, realmente debo irme o llegaré tarde"

— "Syaoran Li ¿Cómo puedes romper tu promesa?" —increpó Amy alzando la voz.

— "Amy, te sacaré mañana ¿si? Sólo déjame ir" —dije sintiéndome un poco impaciente.

— "No me importa. No vas a ir a menos que me lleves a desayunar" —persistió.

De verdad que comienza a estresarme, ya estoy lo suficientemente atribulado con la repentina declaración de Sakura diciendo que quiere el divorcio, y ahora, enfrento a _otra_ esposa que quiere que la saque, además, **¡LLEGARÉ ATRASADO AL TRABAJO!**

— "¿Podrías cortarla ya, Amy? En serio que necesito irme. Deja de actuar como una cría consentida" –dije enojado elevando mi voz.

Eso la mantuvo callada.

-

-

-

Por cerca de diez segundos.

— "¿Cómo puedes Syaoran? Nunca antes me habías regañado y ahora lo haces por esa… esa… ¡esa mujer!"

— "Amy Nie, por favor controla tus palabras y tu temperamento. Espero que cambies tu actitud y dejes de actuar como una mocosa malcriada" —dije furioso y me marché.

Mi cabeza está hecha un lío. No cabe duda de que Amy estará enojada conmigo, pero pienso que puedo hacerme cargo de eso cuando llegue a casa más tarde.

Ahora tengo cosas más importantes con las que lidiar.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Notas de la traductora Kitty: **Miren que desconsiderada soy, lo tenía listo hacía un tiempo y no lo había subido porque estaba trabajando en un capi de temporada de embrollos, supongo que eso me pasara de nuevo porque (aunque me digan que suena egoísta) tengo que preocuparme de mi fic primero :D En fin… ¡Me alegro mucho de que a tantos les haya gustado como a mí este fic! Y que me agradezcan mi trabajo de traductora, que por cierto es la primera vez que lo hago xD en fin, infinitas gracias a:

**Danny1989**

**Ladi Tomi**

**Aramy**

**Dania Li**

**XtinaOdds**

**NithaF**

**Elisa Li Kinomoto**

**Any**

**Gabita_evans**

**Krlita**

**NOKUSA_SAN**

**Confusion_VAL**

**Aridarck**

**Marynuyasha91**

**Angie-badgirl**

**GaTiTa-SaN**

**Lfanycka**

**Chifuni-chan**

**Nanita09**

**-Dianitha-**

**watchTHEclouds**

**Lorena!!!**

**LMUndine**

**Sarita_Li**

**Hada**

**Yuna Kat (gracias por ofrecerme ayuda, cualquier cosa te mando un PM :D)**

**Montse**

**Sayuri-Noa**

**Rosh Bernal**

**Mikoto-sama**

**Almu24**

Waw, fueron muchos y prometo responder todos los de este capitulo mis excusas son buenas xD: Estaba en otra ciudad en la casa de un pariente y el internet allí era **TAN** malo que cada dos minutos se desconectaba, así que podía estar escribiendo la respuesta a un review y cuando ponía "enviar" internet decidia hacer de las suyas y djarme con las ganas de responderles ¿saben lo frustrante que es eso? Así que por mi salud mental me decidi a no responder y simplemente leer xD pero ahora que ya terminaron mis vacaciones T_T y ya llegue a mi casita (hogar, dulce hogar xD) no tendre problemas con eso :)

Bueno, vi por ahí algunas preguntas y me gustaría responderlas…

La verdad no se cuando actualizará la autora de este fic, todo fue muy rápido, cuando lo lei en ingles me enamore xD y le deje un review a la autora pidiendole autorización para traducirlo y cuando me dijo que podía comencé con mi trabajo en seguida y no le pregunte nada mas xD gomen!

No estoy en contacto con ella, pero sí le dejaré un review haciéndole ver el éxito que ha tenido su fic aquí y enviándoles sus felicitaciones :D

Y lo último… de verdad muchas gracias por las felicitaciones que van dirigidas a mi tanto por la traducción como por mis historias, ¡Me harán llorar! y no exagero si eso piensan xD en serio que es todo un orgullo para mi :)

En fin… verán muy muy pronto el capitulo tres del que sólo me faltan un par de frases que tendré que consultar para traducirlas bien y eso es todo :D

Cuidense mucho y pórtense mal xD

Besos!


	3. Cosas inesperadas pasan todo el tiempo

_**Capítulo 3: Cosas inesperadas pasan todo el tiempo**_

Amy Ly definitivamente no estaba teniendo una buena mañana. ¿Quién podría tenerla si es despertada de su linda y dulce mañana con su **súper atractivo** esposo por ninguna otra más que su rival en el amor?

En realidad, cancelen la palabra rival. Sakura ni si quiera alcanzaba a ser su rival en el amor, porque Amy sabía que Syaoran sólo la quería a ella y Sakura estaba _**muy en el pasado.**_

Sin embargo, Amy Li estaba realmente molesta por el hecho de que Syaoran le hubiese levantado la voz cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. Ahora, él lo está haciendo por el bien de _**ella.**_

Amy bajó las escaleras para desayunar en la mesa principal y no fue saludada por otras que sus dos cuñas **'favoritas'**, Mei Ling y Fei Mei. Ambas, estaban sentadas frente a la mesa cuando notaron la presencia de Amy.

Observaron que lucía bastante molesta. Sonrieron. Sabían exactamente qué había provocado que la **grandiosa** Amy se molestara aquella mañana.

— "Buenos días Amy, es una mañana bastante placentera la de hoy" —dijo Mei Ling con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Amy la ignoró y continuó caminando hacia la mesa.

— "Parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana" —dijo Fei Mei también con satisfacción.

— "Mm… Me pregunto por qué" —dijo Mei Ling pretendiendo ignorar la razón

Amy intentó calmarse. En realidad nunca le gustaron esas dos porque estaban constantemente aliadas con Sakura.

—"Amy-sama ¿Qué le gustaría desayunar?" —preguntó una criada joven llamada Yuki

— "Tocino y salchichas" —respondió Amy sin darle mayor importancia.

Yuki inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina. Todas estaban en silencio en la mesa. Entonces, Mei Ling decidió empezar una conversación.

— "¿Viste a Syaoran esta mañana? Parecía como si estuviese apresurado. Seguramente fue a ver a Sakura"

— "Sí, incluso se saltó el desayuno e iba vestido guapo también, supongo que quería verse bien frente a su **primer amor.**" —dijo Fei Mei.

Amy se estaba enfureciendo con lo que ellas decían, pero permaneció quieta. Lo iban a pagar cuando se lo dijera a Syaoran.

— "Es obvio que quería verse bien. Syaoran aún ama a Sakura ¿sabes? Puedo verlo en sus ojos" —sonrió Mei Ling

— "Quizás Sakuria quería ver a Syaoran para reconciliarse. Sabía que Syaoran lo aprobaría definitivamente en cuanto vi cómo se tomaba el día libre" —continuó Fei Mei.

— "¡Eso sería genial!" —chilló Mei Ling.

Yuki regresó con la comida que Amy había ordenado. Caminó temblorosa hacia Amy.

—"Aquí tiene señora Amy. Esta es su comida" —dijo Yuki.

—"¿Qué es esto?" —preguntó furiosa la aludida.

—"Son… Son… tocino y salchichas, como usted pidió" —tartamudeó aterrada Yuki.

—"!Yo **NO** he pedido eso! ¡Eres tan inútil!" —alzó la voz y gritó Amy, aunque en realidad, estaba descargando su rabia en la pobre criada.

—"Pero… pero… usted me acaba de pedir eso y yo…"

—"¡No me respondas! Criada ignorante. !Eres tan inútil que pienso que debería **despedirte**!" —chilló enojada Amy.

Los ojos de Yuki comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Mei Ling fue en su rescate.

— "¿Qué te pasa? Acabas de ordenar eso" —dijo Meiling

— "Sí, lo oímos con nuestros propios oídos"

— "¿Y…? Debería haber regresado para preguntarme de nuevo y confirmarlo —se defendió Amy.

— "Estás siendo irrazonable. Sólo quieres descargar tu rabia en la pobre Yuki" —dijo Mei Ling fulminando con la mirada a la rubia.

— "Como sea. Soy la **señora** de la casa, así que tengo el derecho de castigar a las criadas"

— "No hables tan bien de ti misma. Entre todos nosotros, tienes el lugar más bajo de la familia Li. Si quieres comparar, Sakura es más indicada para ser la señora que tú" —intervino Fei Mei.

— "Sí claro, pero que mal que ella no regresará" —dijo Amy furiosa.

— "Lo hará. Puedo asegurarte que ella y Syaoran se están reconciliando ahora. Para hoy en la noche se mudará de vuelta aquí" —dijo Mei Ling

— "Y no estarás en posición de reprender a las criadas o clamarte como la **'verdadera señora' **de la casa" —agregó Fei Mei.

Amy las miró duramente y ellas le devolvieron la mirada. Era como un concurso de miradas en la mesa. Finalmente, Amy se rindió y se fue. Mei Ling y Fei Mei sonrieron con Satisfacción.

-

-

Se sentía tan bien ver a Amy perder una pelea.

Amy caminó hasta un rincón de la mansión en donde no había nadie. Estaba tan molesta por el incidente de la mañana… Si ellos pensaban que se lo iba a dejar fácil a Sakura, estaban **MUY** equivocados.

Amy tomó su móvil y marcó un número. Cuando alguien contestó del otro lado, habló.

"**Suli, quiero que hagas algo para mí"**

**Sakura's POV**

— "**¡¿Qué?!** ¿Quieres divorciarte de Syaoran?" — preguntó incréludo el mayor Feng.

Rolé mis ojos y suspré. Sabía que reaccionaría así. El mayor Feng era una persona muy agradable, es del tipo dulce y gentil no como **ustedes-saben-quién.**

— "Sí. Digo, creo que ya es tiempo" —dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

— "Es tiempo de que te reconcilies con él" — dijo el mayor Yun.

El mayor Yun es otra persona simpática. Bueno, para hacerlo más corto,

-

-

-

_**Todos son buena gente excepto el mayor Nie.**_

-

-

-

— "No puedo reconciliarme con él. Sería tan… incorrecto" —protesté.

— "Sí, sería **demasiado** incorrecto" —dijo el mayor Nie con una sonrisa astuta.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Claro, él amaba la idea de que me divorciara de mi esposo. Eso haría a su hija la señora _**'correcta'**_ de la familia Li.

— "Cállese mayor Nie, usted sólo quiere que su hija monopolice a Syaoran" — gruñó el mayor Feng

-

-

¡Sí!, ¡Vamos mayor Feng! ¡Por eso es que lo quiero tanto!

-

-

— "Por supuesto que no, digo que si no hay amor entre ellos ¿Cuál es el punto de mantener el matrimonio? Ustedes saben que el corazón de Syaoran **sólo** tiene lugar para Amy" — dijo el mayor Nie con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lo miré mal, lo que él dijo es algo cierto, pero no tenía por qué decirlo frente a mí ¿verdad?

— "Bien, **felicitaciones**, por fin los dejaré estar juntos. Creo que ha esperado por este día **MUCHO, MUCHO** tiempo" — dije con sarcasmo sonriendo falsamente.

— "Me alegra que lo sepas, Sakura-sama" — dijo con aquella sonrisita que mostraba astucia y satisfacción.

-

**-**

**URGGH**, alguien allí, páseme una pistola para poder matarlo, **¡Ahora!**

**-**

**-**

— "Dejen de pelear. Syaoran no estará feliz si los ve discutiendo así" — interrumpió el mayor Chin.

— "Sí, probablemente los va a sermonear" — dijo el mayor Tien.

Esos dos son el sabio y el sensible, siempre pensando antes de actuar. Ellos son el verdadero ejemplo de cómo los Mayores deberían ser.

Miré al mayor Nie y él me devolvió la mirada. Era como un concurso de miradas, y estaba segura de que lo iba a ganar.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió. Todos desviaron su atención a la puerta, incluyéndome, por supuesto.

-

-

No es otro que Syaoran. **Siempre** tiene que hacer una **gran** entrada como ésta.

-

-

— "Lamento la tardanza. Podemos comenzar la reunión ahora pero que sea corta. Estoy atrasado para el trabajo" — dijo fría y calmadamente Syaoran.

Iba vestido formal, pero el abrigo estaba desabotonado y ni si quiera usaba su corbata. Algunos de los botones de su cuello estaban desabotonados también y su cabello seguía estando tan desordenado como lo había visto más temprano.

Conclusión:

-

-

-

Es tan injusto que un chico tan **malo** como él pueda verse tan **guapo** sin tener intenciones de hacerlo.

-

-

-

-

— "Sakura, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?" — preguntó Syaoran en su típico tono frío.

Tomé aire. — "Sólo quería decir que quiero el divorcio" — dije calmada y diplomáticamente. Si **él** podía sonar como si estuviese haciendo negocios, **yo** también.

Syaoran se quedó callado para pensarlo.

— "Syaoran, estoy en contra de esto. No dejaré que se divorcien" — dijo el mayor Feng,

-

-

¡Un minuto! **¿Qué está haciendo** mayor Feng? ¿Está usted tratando de destruir mi oportunidad de tener libertad? **¡NO!**

-

-

— "Sí, estoy seguro de que tu madre tampoco hubiese estado de acuerdo. Tú y Sakura no deberían divorciarse" — apoyó el mayor Yun

**-**

**-**

**¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!** Se supone que apoyarían mi divorcio con Syaoran, ¡No pedirle que **no** se divorcie!

-

-

— "Syaoran, creo que deberías divorciarte de Sakura. Ustedes dos no se aman más ¿verdad?, Entonces deberías darle su libertad" — dijo el mayor Nie.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, apoyo al mayor Nie. Lo que dijo es **tan** cierto.

Syaoran seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Nadie podría leer lo que hay en su mente.

— "¿Qué tal esto? Deberíamos votar si ellos deberían divorciarse o no. Eso terminaría el conflicto" — dijo el mayor Chen.

— "Bien por mí, entonces, yo voto para que Sakura y Syaoran sigan casados" — dijo el mayor Feng.

Le mandé una mirada de súplica pero me ignoró.

-

-

-

**¡¿CÓMO PUEDE?! ¡ESTÁ DESTRUYENDO MI OPORTUNIDAD DE LIBERTAD!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

— "Yo estoy de acuerdo con el mayor Feng, ellos deberían seguir casados. Estoy seguro de que ambos se aman" — dijo calmamente el mayor Yun.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**¡¿Qué?! ¡¿POR QUE ME HACEN ESTO?!**

-

-

-

-

— "Yo difiero. Creo que Syaoran debería divorciarse de Sakura," — dijo el mayor Nie.

**Gracias a dios.** Por lo menos tengo un voto de acuerdo con mi opinión. Mire a los mayores Chen y Tien con súplica. El mayor Chen parecía entender mi mirada. Suspiró suavemente.

— "Bien, ya que Sakura realmente quiere el divorcio, la apoyaré si esto le trae su felicidad" — dijo el mayor Chen.

Le sonreí y gesticulé un "gracias" para él.

Son dos votos sí y dos votos que no. Miré suplicante al mayor Tien, mi destino estaba en sus manos.

El mayor Tien se quedó en silencio. Entonces, el sabio y único que quedaba, habló.

-

-

-

— "Creo que la respuesta final debería ser dada por Syaoran. Después de todo, es su matrimonio. Él debería ser el que decida lo mejor para los dos" —dijo calmadamente el mayor Tien.

-

-

-

Bien, no me esperaba eso, pero está bien. De seguro conseguiré el divorcio

-

-

-

-

Debería empezar a celebrar ahora.

-

-

-

-

-

Porque definitivamente no hay NINGUNA forma de que Syaoran vaya a decir…

— "**NO."**

Todos miraron a Syaoran quien finalmente había hablado. **SÍ,** sabía que Syaoran diría eso.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Esperen un minuto.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

¿Ha dicho que No?

-

-

-

-

-

**-**

**-**

**¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?!**

-

— "Syaoran, ¿Qué acabas de decir?" — preguntó incrédulo el mayor Nie.

— "Dije que no. No estoy de acuerdo con el divorcio" — repitió fríamente Syaoran

Todo era silencio. Ni siquiera sabía que decir. Creo que he perdido mi voz, no puede salir.

El mayor Feng y el mayor Yun sonrieron satisfactoriamente al mayor Nie quien parecía realmente molesto.

— "Pero Syaoran" — protestó el mayor Nie.

— "Es suficiente. Fin de la discusión, debo irme ahora. Tengo que apresurarme para llegar al trabajo" — dijo Syaoran con voz firme indicando que el asunto estaba cerrado.

Entonces, caminó calmadamente pasándome de largo hasta la puerta. Quería gritar para detenerlo. Digo, **¿cómo pudo hacerme eso?** Pero mi voz parecía no querer salir.

Después de recuperarme del shock, corrí inmediatamente tras Syaoran.

-

-

-

De ninguna manera **no** obtendré este divorcio.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis sandalias con tacones me permitían y finalmente lo alcancé. Estaba apresurándose hacia su Porsche negro.

— "¡Syaoran Li! ¡Détente ahí mismo!" — grité realmente fuerte.

Syaoran se detuvo y volteó. Corrí hacia él jadeando fuertemente.

— "Syao… Syaoran… Li… me debes una explicación" — dije jadeando.

Syaoran alzó sus cejas.

— "¿Qué explicación?" — preguntó.

— "Deja de pretender. Quiero que me digas por qué no dejas que me divorcie de ti" — gruñí. Syaoran me miró intensamente. Sus ojos ámbar encontrar los esmeraldas míos.

— "¿Por qué quieres tanto un divorcio?" — cuestionó.

— "Bien, ¿Tienes que preguntar realmente? Quiero el divorcio porque quiero mi libertad de vuelta" — respondí.

— "¿Es realmente tan duro para ti ser mi esposa?" —preguntó Syaoran.

— "¿Quieres que te responda sinceramente?" — pregunté yo.

Syaoran cabeceó.

— "**¡SÍ!**" — dije firmemente.

Syaoran se quedó callado por un momento.

— "Bueno, no es como si fueses a preocuparte si sigo siendo tu esposa o no. Digo, en los pasados **seis** años, estoy segura de que ni sabías que yo existía" — dije.

Syaoran siguió quieto.

— "Estoy segura de que no hace ninguna diferencia para ti en todo caso. Tú tienes a Amy y eso es suficiente ¿verdad?"

— "Sakura, sabía que existes. Yo sólo…"

— "¿Tú sólo qué? ¿No sabías que estaba viviendo tan cerca tuyo? ¿O acaso no sabías que esta llamada **'esposa'** tuya estaba sufriendo tanto mientras tu disfrutabas dulces momentos con Amy?" — dije enojada.

Dios, cuando estoy enojada mi boca es tan abierta. Pero en realidad se siente bastante bien sacarlo todo.

Syaoran se quedó quieto. Su expresión era difícil de leer.

— "Sakura, yo…" — comenzó a hablar. Sus ojos ámbar se suavizaron, no como en el salón de reuniones.

De verdad pensé que me iba a pedir perdón.

-

-

-

Y yo le diría que es demasiado tarde y lo dejaría culparse de por vida.

-

-

-

Pero el momento fue roto por el sonido del móvil de Syaoran

-

-

-

Dios, ¿Nadie sabe que los teléfonos móviles deberían ser **apagados** cuando tienes asuntos serios?

Syaoran alcanzó su celular y miró la pantalla. Frunció el ceño y colgó, entonces, volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez, sus ojos tenían esa mirada fría nuevamente.

— "Estoy realmente ocupado y necesito irme ahora. Llegaré tarde al trabajo, hablemos de nuevo algún día" — dijo fríamente mientras caminaba hacia su Porsche.

— "Syaoran, no podemos hablar de esto _'algún día'_. Quien sabe cuando este _'algún día' _será. ¿**Cien** años después?" — insistí.

— "Bien, entonces tendrás que esperar **cien** años" — respondió calmadamente y cerró la puerta del auto para conducir.

Me quedé parada ahí en el pavimento mirando cómo ese horrible esposo mío se iba en su carro como si nada.

-

-

-

**AAARGH!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Esto es exactamente por lo que…

-

-

**¡ODIO A SYAORAN LI!**

**-**

**-**

No importa. Obtendré este divorcio.

-

-

¡Le guste o no!

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Notas de la traductora: **hola a todos, bien, sé que querrán colgarme por tanta espera y no tengo otra excusa que la de siempre: me falta el tiempo.

Bueno, ya me estoy poniendo al día con las actualizaciones de mis historias y la verdad estaba dudando de si seguir con la traducción en vista de que la autora del fic original no ha actualizado hace ya bastante tiempo, pero pensé que en realidad sería injusto dejarlos con la duda, así que traduciré hasta el capítulo 7 que es el último que ella ha subido…

Eso por ahora, gracias por los reviews :) y sigo aclarando: este fic no es mío, sólo es una traducción :D

Besos y abrazos :)

P.d.: no se preocupen que ya empecé a traducir el cuarto capítulo


	4. ¿Realmente he cometido un error?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Realmente he cometido un error?**

**Syaoran's POV**

El día apenas había comenzado y ya comencé a odiarlo. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de que hoy será un día realmente **malo** para mí. Digo, son solamente las diez de la mañana y ya han pasado muchas cosas.

Estoy en mi oficina mirando el escenario que se presenta a través de mi ventana. Es una vista buena y normalmente me habría gustado, pero hoy no. Las palabras de Sakura, _"Quiero el divorcio"_, siguen repitiéndose en mi cabeza.

-

-

**¡¡¡AARGH!!!**

-

-

Creo que pronto me volveré loco.

Olvídenlo. Me encerraré a mi mismo con mi trabajo para olvidarme del asunto. Pretenderé que **nunca** pasó. Trato de mirar por ahí para encontrar mi portafolio.

-

-

Es gracioso, no puedo encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

-

-

Puedo ser olvidadizo, pero yo **NUNCA** me olvido de traer mi portafolio.

Trato de hacer memoria. Repentinamente se me ocurre que quizás mi portafolio esté en casa, con mi corbata.

Maldición. Hoy será probablemente el día con más mala suerte de toda mi vida. No importa, le pediré a Rika que me lo traiga. Estoy casi seguro de que no le importará.

De repente, el teléfono suena. Gruño un poco. ¿Quién se atreve a molestarme en mi _**'ya imperfecta mañana'**_?

—"Hola, Syaoran Li al habla" —digo fríamente con mi voz sin emoción.

—"Syaoran, soy yo, Amy"

Maldición, me olvidé de ella. ¿Qué haré ahora? Está a punto de darme un **LARGO, LARGO** sermón por la discusión de la mañana.

-

-

¡Rápido Syaoran, **PIENSA!**

**-**

**-**

—"Syaoran, ¿estás ahí?"

—"Sí, sigo aquí. Escucha Amy, sobre lo que pasó hace un rato, yo…"

—"No te preocupes por eso. Es mi culpa. No debí haber actuado tan irrazonablemente. Estabas demasiado ocupado después de todo. Lo siento **tanto**" —se disculpó Amy.

-

-

Bien, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-

-

¿Es el fin del mundo? ¿Hay cerdos volando?

-

-

¡Amy **NUNCA** antes en su vida se había disculpado!

-

-

—"Syaoran, ¿estás bien?" —preguntó Amy nuevamente cuando no le respondí.

—"Sí, estoy bien. ¿Escuché mal, o me acabas de pedir disculpas?"

—"Syaoran, eres tan malo. Me disculpé contigo porque fue mi culpa" —dice.

—"Bien, pero supongo que es mi culpa también. No debí haber alzado la voz. Te invito a almorzar más tarde para reconciliarnos ¿si?" —propongo.

—"Claro, me encantaría. ¿Qué tal comida francesa de almuerzo?" —me pregunta.

—"Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde" —digo con una pequeña sonrisa

—"Uh, Syaoran, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?"

—"Sí, ¿qué?

—"¿Para qué quería verte Sakura?"

—"Nada realmente. Sólo quería pedirme el divorcio" —contesté.

—"Oh, y… ¿aceptaste?"

—"No, no acepté" —respondo carraspeando.

Dios, ¿Por qué tiene que traer este tema de nuevo? ¿No sabe que estoy tratando duramente de olvidarme de este asunto?

—"Syaoran, disculpa que te diga esto, pero creo que…"

—"¿Qué?"

—Creo que deberías estar de acuerdo con el divorcio. Digo, ya no la quieres más, ¿verdad?" —pregunta Amy.

Hm… ¿Amo aún a Sakura?

-

-

No sé. No lo creo.

-

-

Digo, a quien quiero ahora es Amy.

—"Claro que no. Sólo la quiero como a una hermana. Después de todo es mi amiga de la infancia" —respondí.

—"Entonces eso resuelve el problema. Si no te divorcias de ella, es como si estuvieses aprisionándola. Deberías darle su libertad. Les haría bien a ambos" —dijo Amy.

Me quedo callado pensando. Quizás lo que dice sea cierto. Tal vez realmente debería haber aceptado divorciarme de Sakura.

-

-

-

Pero, mi corazón dice que no lo haga.

-

-

-

Dios, esto es tan confuso. ¿A quién debería escuchar?

-

-

¿A mi corazón?

-

-

¿O a mi mente?

-

-

—"No era mi intención confundirte, Syaoran, sólo espero que tomes la mejor decisión para todos"

—"Gracias, entiendo. Te veré en el almuerzo entonces" —digo.

—"Bien. Ah, casi se me olvida, dejaste tu portafolio aquí esta mañana. Le he pedido a una de las sirvientas que te lo fuera a dejar" —dice Amy.

—"Recién lo estaba buscando, gracias"

—"No hay problema. Esto es lo que una esposa debería hacer, ¿verdad? Adiós Syaoran, te quiero" —dice.

—"Yo también te quiero" digo con una sonrisa para luego colgar el teléfono después de que escuché que ella había cortado primero.

Doy un gran suspiro. Genial, después de escuchar a Amy estoy mucho más confundido que antes. La gran pregunta ahora es,

-

-

¿Realmente he cometido un error?

Me deslizo en mi silla de cuero negro y cierro los ojos. Realmente no quiero pensar en nada ahora. Sólo quiero un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Entonces llaman a la puerta. Gruño un tanto y recupero la calma.

—"Pase" —digo calmadamente en tono de negocios. Siempre uso ese tono aquí en la oficina y todos deben hacerlo.

La puerta se abre y un hombre de cabello azulado entra en la sala. No es otro que mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiragizawa.

—"Hola Syaoran" —saluda sonriendo.

Suspiro y me deslizo en mi silla. Supongo que está bien bajar mi guardia un poco con Eriol. No actúo tan frio con él. La muralla de hielo que he construido siempre se viene abajo cuando estoy solo con el.

—"Hola, Eriol" —murmullo suavemente.

—"¿Mala mañana?" —pregunta Eriol mientras se sienta en la silla frente a mi.

—"Eriol, **MALA** mañana es un **diminutivo**" digo.

Eriol se ríe y sacude la cabeza. —"¿Quién se atreve a hacer que el **'Oh, grande y poderoso'** Syaoran Li esté tan aproblemado como ahora?" —bromea.

—"Sakura" —respondo.

—"¿Sakura? ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Quería volver contigo?" pregunta alzando una ceja.

—"No, es exactamente lo contrario"

—"¿Lo contrario?"

—"Sí, quería divorciarse" —digo con calma.

-

-

—"**¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUERÍA EL DIVORCIO?!"**

**-**

**-**

Sabía que esa iba a ser su reacción. No somos mejores amigos por nada, ¿saben?

—"Sí. Propuso una reunión esta mañana para discutirlo."

—"Oh, está bien. Wow, eso debe haber sido chocante" dice Eriol recobrando la compostura.

—"Claro, repentinamente sale de la nada y me dice que quiere divorciarse. Dime, ¿Cómo un hombre soluciona esto?" —suspiro.

—"Entonces, ¿Aceptaste?"

—"No, no lo hice. Digo, no puedo simplemente divorciarme así. Y además, fue realmente sorprendente. ¿Por qué querría el divorcio tan repentinamente? Miles de chicas morirían por casarse conmigo" —digo.

Eriol sigue callado, como si estuviese muy concentrado pensando en algo.

—"En realidad, no es _tan_ sorprendente. Para ser sincero, estoy **más** sorprendido de que se haya tardado tanto en decirte que quería divorciarse" —dice con calma.

—"¿A qué te refieres?"

—"Dios, Syaoran, eres tan tonto a veces. Digo, pregúntate a ti mismo esto, desde que te casaste con Amy, ¿Has tomado las responsabilidades que te corresponden como esposo con Sakura?" —me pregunta Eriol.

—"Claro que lo hice. La sostuve económicamente. Le di una linda mansión, buena comida, ropa y casi todas las cosas del mundo. Todo lo que quisiera, se lo daba sin dudarlo."

—"Sí, pero…"

—"Pero ¿qué?" —digo bufando irritado. ¿Cómo se atreve Eriol a decir que no tomé mi responsabilidad con Sakura?

Eriol da un gran suspiro y me mira directamente.

-

-

—"¿Le has dado alguna vez el **amor **y **cuidado** que ella necesita de un esposo?"

-

-

Bien, esa pregunta me ha iluminado como una linterna.

Si lo pienso bien, lo que Eriol dice es verdad. Nunca le mostré el amor y cuidado tal y como un marido lo haría.

Pero, no puedo hacerlo porque la persona a quien amo es Amy, no Sakura.

—"Syaoran, tú sabes que lo que Sakura quiere no son la mansión y todos los lujos del mundo. Sakura no es **ese** tipo de chica. Lo que realmente quiere es que tu la quieras y la cuides" dice Eriol.

—"Pero Eriol, no puedo forzarme a amarla. No siento nada por ella. Amo a Amy ahora y tú lo sabes. El amor no puede ser forzado" —digo con un suspiro.

—"Entonces, deberías por lo menos ayudarle a recuperar su libertad divorciándose" —dice.

—"Pero tú no entiendes. No sé por qué, pero mi corazón me dice que no debería divorciarme. Es como si no me atreviera a dejarla ir"

—"Entonces estás siendo realmente egoísta. Sólo piensas en ti mismo. ¿Has pensado sobre Sakura alguna vez si quiera? Tal vez si se divorcian, podrá encontrar la felicidad y su verdadero amor, cosas que ha perdido todos estos años"

Me quedo callado y comienzo a pensar.

—"Syaoran, sólo acepta el divorcio y dale libertad a Sakura" —dice seriamente mientras me mira a los ojos.

Golpean la puerta otra vez. Rápidamente recupero la compostura. Es como si la muralla de hielo se construyera de nuevo.

—"Pase" —digo.

Un muchacho de cabello negro entra en mi oficina. Es Rio, mi confiable asistente.

—"Hola, Syaoran. Hola, Eriol. Siento interrumpirlos" —dice.

—"Está bien. ¿Para qué me necesitas?" —pregunto.

—"Sólo quería discutir sobre la propuesta del proyecto de otoño contigo" —dice Rio.

—"Se ve que estarán ocupados. Mejor me voy. Tengo montañas de trabajo en mi mesa también. Nos vemos más tarde, Syaoran. Adiós Rio" —dice Eriol parándose. Pone sus manos en sus bolsillos y comienza a caminar. De repente, para y se da vuelta.

—"Oh, y Syaoran, piensa acerca de lo que te he dicho" —dice sonriendo. Entonces se voltea y se va.

-

-

_Gracias_ Eriol por haberme confundido aún más

**Amy's POV**

Este tiene que ser el major día de mi vida.

No puedo creer que Sakura **finalmente** se divorciará de Syaoran.

¿Saben cuánto he esperado para que llegara este día?

Bueno, por supuesto, Syaoran no ha aceptado aún pero estoy segura de que lo hará. Acabo de terminar mi almuerzo con él y todo es tan perfecto.

Syaoran no está molesto conmigo por el incidente de esta mañana. Todo lo que se necesitó fue a mí pidiéndole disculpas y se olvidó del asunto.

Después de todo, Syaoran me **ama**.

Supongo que Suli hizo un trabajo perfecto después de todo, espiando la conversación y diciéndomela a mí. Al principio estaba bastante sorprendida de que Syaoran no hubiese estado de acuerdo con el divorcio, pero ahora no hay de lo que preocuparse. Después de hoy, estoy segura de que lo aceptará.

_Sakura Li, estoy tan feliz de por fin tenerte __**FUERA**__ de nuestras vidas._

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura Li está muy ocupada preparando la cena ahora. Déjenme decirles esto, mis habilidades culinarias son magníficas. Pruébenlas y pedirán más. Está lloviendo mucho, lo que hace que me pregunte dónde _él,_ Rika y Takashi están.

Si se preguntan por qué soy yo la que cocina la cena y no las criadas, déjenme decirles que les he dejado el día de hoy libre con un trato especial hacia ellas. No soy la mala y descuidada empleadora como _**ustedes-saben-quién**_ que no se preocupara por las sirvientas.

De repente, tocan la puerta. Miro el reloj de pared, es raro; se supone que no deberían estar en casa a esta hora. Supuse que volverían un poco más tarde.

El golpeteo en la puerta continúa, excepto que esta vez es mucho más ruidoso. —"¡Ya voy!" —grito. Entonces, apago la cocina y corro a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta, puedo garantizarles de que estaba realmente sorprendida.

-

-

No, **sorprendida **es muy poco. Déjenme corregirlo.

-

-

Tuve la impresión de mi vida, tanto que pensé que me daría un ataque al corazón.

Es Syaoran parado en la puerta. Lo impresionante es que respira con dificultad y se ve tan pálido. Pero no es todo… ¡sus ropas están empapadas con **sangre!**

—"Syao… Syaoran, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás cubierto de sangre? ¿Estás herido?" —pregunto.

—"¿Vives aquí?" —alza una ceja.

Genial, siento como si quisiera pegarle ahora para agregarle una herida. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer una pregunta **tan** tonta?

—"No, Syaoran, lo que ves frente a ti es el fantasma de Sakura" —respondo con sarcasmo.

Syaoran se queda callado por un momento.

-

-

Realmente _es tonto_, ¿verdad que lo es?

—"Sí, Syaoran. He vivido aquí desde hace seis años. Ahora, dime, ¿Que estás haciendo bajo esta lluvia y por qué estás tan herido?" —cuestiono.

—"No puedo explicarlo ahora. Te lo diré después. ¿Tienes un lugar para esconderme?" —pregunta.

Iba a decirle que no. Digo, él podría estar en el blanco de alguien y yo me metería en un **GRAN** PROBLEMA. Además, ha sido tan cruel conmigo durante estos años ¿y ahora quiere que lo trate bien? **¡Sigue soñando!**

-

-

Pero por otra parte, Syaoran se ve como si realmente estuviese sufriendo. Hay heridas en sus brazos y en el pecho. Se ve tan pálido con las heridas sangrando tanto. ¡Podría incluso **morir** frente a **mi** casa! No quiero que eso pase. Imagino cuál sería el titular de mañana:

"_Sakura Li se negó a salvar a su marido, lo que causó que Syaoran Li muriera frente a su casa"_

Dios, eso arruinaría completamente mi reputación.

—"Bien, pasa. No me malentiendas. No trato de ser Buena contigo. Sólo no quiero que mueras frente a mi casa" —aclaro.

Syaoran esboza una pequeña sonrisa y sacude la cabeza. Entonces, lo ayudo a entrar en mi casa.

Sabía que por esta "amabalidad" mía, me metería en un **GRAN** problema.

Traje a Syaoran a mi cuarto y le pedí que se escondiera en mi closet. Es el único lugar que pude encontrar debido a que los otros eran muy poco adecuados.

Sé después de todo que mi ropa de diseñadores será arruinada con su sangre. Suspiro, yo y mi mala suerte.

Pero no importa, solo compraré unas nuevas y las cargaré a la cuenta de Syaoran.

Les dije, soy _inteligente._

-

-

—"Ni se te ocurra salir a menos que yo te lo diga, ¿si? A menos que quieras morir antes. Iré a buscar ayuda y a mirar alrededor" —digo con severidad.

—"Está bien, ten cuidado. Y gracias, Sakura" —dice sonriendo un poco.

Iba a sonreírle de vuelta, pero si lo hiciera eso significaría que lo he perdonado. No hay ninguna forma posible de que haga eso después de lo que me hizo esta mañana.

Sacudo la cabeza y cierro la puerta del closet.

Bien, Sakura Li, tienes que ser fuerte. Es **imposible **que alguien venga y encuentre a Syaoran. Probablemente irían a la mansión principal o algo así.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de salir, escucho un crujido que proviene de la ventana de mi cuarto. Me doy la vuelta. Hay un hombre parado allí, él debe haber roto la ventana para haber entrado en mi habitación.

Reconozco a ese hombre. Es Rio, el asistente de Syaoran.

—"Rio, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué están sangrando tus manos?" —le pregunto.

—"Estoy buscando a Syaoran. Íbamos a encontrarnos con un cliente cuando aparecieron unos tipos intentando matar a Syaoran. Nos separamos y es por eso que no sé donde está ahora. La sangre en mis manos es su sangre, nuestros cuerpos estuvieron en contacto" —me explica.

Asiento. Entonces, es por eso que Syaoran está herido tan gravemente. Bien, probablemente ha ofendido a mucha gente con su trabajo, no es una sorpresa.

-

-

¿Pero no se supone que los tipos como él deberían tener guardaespaldas?

-

-

—"Sakura, ¿Has visto a Syaoran?" —me pregunta Rio.

—"Sí… estuvo aquí hace un rato" —digo.

—"Entonces, ¿dónde está ahora?"

—"Está en…"

Un momento, hay algo que no está bien. Si Rio se separó de Syaoran, ¿cómo sabe que Syaoran estaría aquí? Él definitivamente lo habría buscado en la mansión principal, ¿verdad?

Además de eso, cuando observo minuciosamente, hay sangre en las palmas de sus manos. Si su cuerpo entró en contacto con el de Syaoran, debería haber sangre en otras partes también, y también debería estar herido porque los asaltantes los habrían atacado a ambos.

Eso a menos que Rio fuese el…

¡Oh, Dios!

—"¿Eres el asesino que busca matar a Syaoran?

—"¿Qué estás diciendo, Sakura? Nunca le haría daño a Syaoran." —dice él poniendo cara de inocente.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento, hasta que Rio finalmente sonríe con satisfacción.

—"Así que, después de todo eres bastante inteligente, Sakura. No podría esperar menos de ti. Desde el día en que te conocí hace algunos años atrás, supe que no eres alguien a quien se pueda engañar fácilmente" —dice Rio sacudiendo su cabeza.

—"¿Por qué quieres la vida de Syaoran? Él confía demasiado en ti" —dije.

—"Esa es una pregunta tonta. Lo hago por el bien de la riqueza y la fama. De algún modo, Syaoran descubrió que desfalqué los fondos de la corporación, entonces tengo que matarlo para silenciarlo" —responde.

**¡¿QUÉ?!** ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Éste hombre tiene que estar loco.

—"Ahora dime, Sakura. ¿Dónde está escondido ese cobarde?" —pregunta.

—"Él… él… está… está en… la cocina" —tartamudeé mientras retrocedía para alejarme de él.

Dios, soy una muy mala mentirosa. ¿Quién podría ser lo suficientemente estúpido para creerle a una persona que tartamudea? Espero que él sea lo suficientemente estúpido.

—"Estás mintiendo, Sakura. Lo puedo ver en tu cara. ¿Por qué lo proteges así? No vale la pena. Él te abandonó durante todos estos años, ¿y aún así quieres protegerlo?" —preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia el frente.

Lo que dice realmente tiene sentido, pero yo no estaba protegiéndolo. Es sólo que no quiero un caso de asesinato en mi casa.

Además, no soy tan mala persona como para dejar que Syaoran muera así. Él ha sido mi amigo de la niñez. Prácticamente crecimos juntos. No soy tan descorazonada.

Respiro profundo. Supongo que es hora de mostrar mis habilidades de actuación

—"Tienes razón. No vale la pena protegerlo. Te dire donde está" —digo con calma

—"Eso es realmente brillante, Sakura. Buena decisión" —dice con una mirada maligna.

—"Syaoran estuvo aquí hace un rato, pero le pedí que escapara. Corrió hacia alguna parte. ¿Crees que sería tan tonto como para quedarse aquí a que tu lo asesinaras?"

Nos miramos fijamente mientras hacíamos silencio.

—"Bien, te creo. Puedo perseguirlo otro día. Ahora, tengo otra cosa en mente"

Odio esa mirada que tiene. Algo me dice que realmente no tiene muy buenas intenciones.

Se mueve cerca de mí mientras yo intento retroceder, pero me encuentro atrapada en una esquina. No puedo seguir, siento la pared a mis espaldas.

—"¿Qué quieres de mí?" —pregunto.

—"Sakura, cariño, ¿Sabes cuán hermosa eres? Eres mucho más bonita que Amy, pero lamentablemente, Syaoran no sabe cómo apreciarte" —dice mientras acaricia mi mejilla.

Empujo su mano lejos de mí. **Eew, **creo que estoy infectada por sus gérmenes.

Entonces Rio aprisiona mis brazos contra la pared. Dios, ¿qué hara?

—"¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¡Déjame ir!" —digo mientras lucho para respirar, pero no da resultado.

—"No te preocupes, Sakura. Sólo quiero divertirme un poco contigo" —dice mientras se acerca aún más a mí.

Dios, desearía haber aprendido artes marciales como Tomoyo me pidió que hiciera. Definitivamente lo haré después de esto.

¿Qué haré ahora? Piensa, Sakura, **¡PIENSA!**

Actúo de acuerdo a mis instintos y muerdo fuerte su brazo. Él hace una mueca de dolor y me suelta. Aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar.

Ha, ¡Toma eso, malvado! Sakura Li no es una persona a quien se le pueda mirar en menos.

Pero no pasa mucho tiempo, cuando agarra mi blusa desde atrás para prevenir mi escape. Entonces, me acorrala contra la pared de nuevo.

—"Eres una pequeña decidida. Pero me gustan las chicas como tú" —dice Rio con mirada segura.

Tengo tanto miedo ahora que creo que podría mojar mis pantalones en este mismo instante. ¿Quién no estaría así cuando un psicópata que quiere asesinar a su marido, repentinamente cambia su objetivo a violarte?

Se acerca más a mí y puedo sentir su respiración. Cierro los ojos esperanzada de que suceda un milagro.

Es cierto, ocurrió un milagro. Sentí que las manos de Rio me soltaban repentinamente. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Syaoran parado justo frente a mí. Sigue sangrando y respira con dificultad. Mi conjetura es que Syaoran apuñaló a Rio que está en el piso agarrando su estómago de dolor.

—"Nadie pone un dedo en mi esposa" —dice Syaoran enojado. Puedo ver fuego en sus ojos ámbar. Debe estar **realmente** enojado.

Syaoran patea a Rio y lo apuñala una vez más. Parece tratar a Rio como si fuese una bolsa de golpes o algo así. Rio de alguna forma se las arregla para empujar a Syaoran mientras Syaoran se va poniendo cada vez más débil. Entonces, escapa a través de la ventana.

-

Es un cobarde.

-

Syaoran lo iba a seguir, pero decidí detenerlo. Con su condición, ir a por Rio podría matarlo.

—"Déjalo ir. No lo vayas a buscar. Podrías morir si lo haces" —digo mientras sujeto su brazo.

—"¿Estás bien?" —pregunta Syaoran débilmente mientras me mira.

—"Sí, estoy bien. Sakura Li no muere tan fácilmente" —digo.

Syaoran me sonríe. Entonces, repentinamente, se desmaya. Por suerte alcancé a atraparlo en mis brazos.

—"¡Syaoran! ¡Syaoran!" —grito, pero no hay respuesta.

Se debe haber desmayado debido a que sangra abundantemente. ¿Podría alguien decirme…

-

**Qué **debería hacer con él ahora?

-

**Syaoran's POV**

Abro mis ojos lentamente. Todo parece borroso y mi cuerpo duele como el infierno. Mis brazos y abdominales están todos vendados. Intento sentarme.

—"¡¿Qué trata de hacer, Syaoran Li?! ¡No te muevas!"

Miro hacia arriba y veo a Sakura caminando hacia mi. Debe ocultarlo bien, con su rostro inexpresivo, pero puedo ver preocupación en sus ojos.

—"Sólo intentaba sentarme. Nada grave" —digo.

Sakura suspira y me ayuda en mi tarea. Entonces, se sienta en una silla a mi lado.

—"¿Dónde estoy?" —pregunto.

—"Estás en mi habitación. Takashi ayudó a cambiarte las ropas, porque estaban empapadas con sangre" —explica.

—"¿Y mis heridas?"

—"Yo te las vendé. Deberías estar agradecido de que alguna vez fui la asistente de una enfermera. Pero, no lo estoy haciendo gratis. Te lo cobraré después" —dice con calma.

Me rio suavemente y meneo la cabeza.

—"Así que, ¿te sientes mejor ahora? Te desmayaste repentinamente, ahora que lo pienso, me podría haber dado un ataque cardíaco. Por suerte mi corazón es fuerte." —dice Sakura.

—"Sí, estoy bien ahora. Gracias por salvarme"

—"No te hagas la idea equivocada ahora. No te he perdonado por el incidente de la mañana. Es sólo que no quiero que mi _'esposo'_ muera en **mi** casa"

Sonrío un poco y niego con la cabeza. Puede intentar ocultarlo, pero sé después de todo, que es realmente buena

—"Entonces, ¿vives aquí?"

—"Sí. He vivido aquí desde hace seis años"

—"Creí que habías viajado a América hace dos años atrás."

—"¿América? ¿Estás bromeando, Syaoran? ¿Quién te lo dijo?"

—"Amy y el mayor Nie lo dijeron" —respondo

Sakura parece murmurar algo pero no puedo escucharla.

—"Bien, para tu información, he vivido aquí pacíficamente desde hace seis años" —dice Sakura con una sonrisa falsa.

—"Creí que vivías en la mansión que está al nordeste de la mansión principal. Por eso es que estaba sorprendido de verte aquí."

—"¿Y quién te dijo eso?" —pregunta.

—"Amy y el mayor Nie" —respondo de nuevo.

Sakura se golpea la frente y comienza a murmurar sobre algo de nuevo.

—"Bueno, entonces eres realmente crédulo como para creerles" —dice.

Oh, entonces Amy y el mayor Nie me han mentido. Por eso es que no había podido encontrar a Sakura en la mansión cada vez que iba allá.

—"¿Le dijiste a Amy o a alguien más acerca de que yo estaba aquí?"

—"He intentado decírselo a esa esposa tuya, pero parece estar fuera ahora. En todo caso, he conversado sobre este asunto con Meiling y Fei Mei" —dice Sakura.

Asiente con la cabeza. Entonces, se produce un silencio horrible entre los dos.

—"Tu vendaje está empapado de sangre. Será mejor que te lo cambie. Vendaré las heridas de nuevo" —dice Sakura parándose para traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Entonces, regresa y cuidadosamente remueve el vendaje para luego ponerme unos nuevos. Observándola, me recuerda a nuestros días de infancia. Siempre me lastimaba y Sakura siempre curaba las heridas por mí.

Súbitamente, las palabras de Eriol y Amy resuenan en mi cabeza.

-

"_Deberías darle a Sakura su libertad. __Les haría bien a ambos."_

-

"_Syaoran, sólo acepta el divorcio y devuélvele a Sakura su libertad."_

-

Quizás estén en lo correcto. Sakura sufrió mucho por mí. La he herido tanto y aún así me ha ayudado.

Miro a Sakura mientras venda mis heridas cuidadosamente. ¿Por qué me trata tan bien cuando no he hecho otra cosa que hacerla sufrir?

Quizás, después de todo, sí he cometido un error.

—"Sakura, ¿de verdad quieres que nos divorciemos?" —pregunto.

—"Esa es una pregunta estúpida. Sabes que realmente, verdaderamente **QUIERO **divorciarme de ti" —dice mientras continúa vendando mis heridad.

—"Bien, entonces… aceptaré"

—"¿Aceptar qué?" —preguntá. Ella deja de curar mis heridas y me mira fijamente. Mis ojos ámbar se encuentran con sus ojos esmeralda.

—"Yo, Syaoran Li, me divorciaré."

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Notas de la traductora: **bueno, debo decir que estoy un poquitín decepcionada porque la autora no ha actualizado hace MUCHO tiempo, demasiado diría yo, así que no sé si el fic va a continuar o lo ha abandonado definitivamente… en todo caso, como ya he dicho anteriormente, seguiré traduciendo hasta el capítulo en el que quedó.

Gracias por los reviews =) y realmente lamento la tardanza, es que he tenido que ponerme al día con mi fanfic (lo tenía muy botadito)

Besos y abrazos =)


	5. Una brecha demasiado ancha como para

**Capítulo 5: Una brecha demasiado ancha como para estrecharla**

**Sakura POV**

—"Yo, Syaoran Li, te daré el divorcio."

—"¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Puedes repetirlo?" —pregunto sin creer lo que mis oídos acaban de escuchar.

—"¿Te volviste sorda o algo así? Dije, **Te daré el divorcio**, justo como querías" —dice Syaoran un poco irritado.

—"¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No estás bromeando? ¿Hoy no es el día de los inocentes, verdad?" —pregunto tratando de ver la fecha en alguna parte.

No, hoy **no es** el día de los inocentes

Eso significa,

-

¡Rio realmente debe haber herido su cerebro!

-

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

-

—"Syaoran, ¿estás seguro de que estás **realmente** bien? ¿Rio hirió tu cabeza y dañó tu cerebro? ¿Necesitas un doctor?"

—"No. Estoy perfectamente bien." —responde él dándome una mirada rara.

—"Bien… pero eso es raro. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?"

—"Nada en realidad. Es sólo que pensé en que debería conceder tu deseo. ¿No estás feliz?"

—"¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz! ¡Es lo que he estado esperando!" —digo. Trato de mantener mi compostura frente a Syaoran, ¡pero muy dentro, mi corazón da saltos! Me siento tan eufórica al escuchar esto. ¡Esperen a que le diga a Tomoyo! ¡Se pondrá feliz también!

—"Pero déjame decirte primero, que sólo podré divorciarme después de tres meses.

Los saltos de mi corazón se detuvieron inmediatamente. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—"¿Por qué?" —pregunto intentando ocultar mis no tan felices sentimientos. Syaoran suspira.

—"Estoy suficientemente ocupado con mi trabajo y los proyectos entrantes. Los procedimientos para un divorcio también necesitan de tiempo."

Bien, él es un hombre muy ocupado. Además, tres meses no pueden ser tan largos comparados a los seis años en que he estado sufriendo.

—"Bien, lo entiendo. Sólo asegúrate de no retirar tu palabra" —digo dándole una mirada de advertencia.

—"No lo haré. Nunca lo hago" —dice Syaoran fríamente. Inmeditamente repliqué su declaración.

—"¡¿Quién dice que no?! Lo hacías **todo** el tiempo cuando éramos jóvenes. Siempre hacías promesas y nunca las cumplías. Por ejemplo cuando me pediste que te esperara en la biblioteca. Esperé por un día entero ¡Y nunca viniste!" —dijo sintiéndome un poco irritada al recordar el pasado.

Se hace silencio entre nosotros por un momento. De repente me doy cuenta de que he dicho algo malo. No era mi intención hablar sobre cosas pasadas, sólo salió de mi boca, son mis reflejos. _Genial,_ yo y mi **gran **boca. Ahora todo será incómodo entre nosotros.

—"No tienes que preocuparte. Eso queda en el pasado. La gente cambia. Ahora, he madurado. Sé como mantener mis promesas" —dice Syaoran despreocupadamente rompiendo el silencio.

Si, la gente cambia. _**Tú**_en especial has cambiado mucho. Cambiaste tanto que ya ni si quiera sé si es bueno o malo.

—"Se hace tarde. Será mejor que me vaya" —Syaoran se para y camina hacia la puerta. Lentamente deja el cuarto soportando el dolor en sus brazos. Se veía tan sólo y lamentable cuando miré su espalda.

Me gustaría poder hacer algo por él.

—"¡Syaoran!" —llamé.

Él se dio la vuelta y me miró.

—"Yo… yo… yo sólo quería darte las gracias" —dije con una sonrisa. Él se encogió de hombres y se fue. Lo observé dejar la casa e irse a la suya.

De hecho, no quería sólo decir gracias.

-

-

Quería pedirle que se quedara esta noche para que descansara

-

Pero no importa cuánto trate.

Las palabras no se escapan de mis labios.

-

Quizás la brecha que se formó entre nosotros es más ancha de lo que había pensado.

-

Es tan amplia que es imposible enangostarla y dejarla como estaba en el pasado.

**Syaoran's POV**

Hoy día es definitivamente el peor día de toda mi vida. Estoy ahora en mi cuarto clasificando mis pensamientos. Me siento demasiado exhausto y todo mi cuerpo duele. Miro mis heridas que están muy bien vendadas.

Cuando regresé a casa, todos estaban sorprendidos de verme en estas condiciones. Fei Mei y Mei Ling chillaron e hicieron tremendo alboroto por esto. Actuaban como si hubiese estado sangrando por todas partes o como si hubiese tenido amputados mis brazos y piernas.

-

Mujeres, exageran todo el tiempo.

-

Gracias a dios Sakura no es como ellas. Ella siempre está tranquila, aunque puede ser un poco torpe a veces.

-

Ok, ¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando en ella en este momento?

Cambiemos el tema.

Amy no estaba en casa cuando llegué a la mansión. Mei Ling y Fei Mei se encogieron de hombros cuando pregunté por ella. Se veían algo irritadas. Yuki me dijo que Amy se había ido a Milan para un desfile de modas.

Típico de Amy, siempre tan ocupada y haciendo decisiones tan abruptas.

-

Bueno, está bien. No es como si mis heridas fueran _tan _serias. Realmente no me importa si mi esposa se preocupa o no.

Pero aún así, si hubiese sido Sakura, se habría preocupado demasiado. Puede actuar tranquila, pero sé que tiende a preocuparse mucho. Es realmente linda cuando está preocupada.

**OK, ¡¿POR QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN ELLA DE NUEVO?!**

Tiene que haber algo mal en mi hoy. Olvídenlo, estoy tan cansado. Sólo debería irme a la cama. De repente, mi móvil comienza a vibrar, suspiro y respondo a la llamada.

—"Syaoran Li al habla" —respondo un poco adormilado.

—"Syaoran, soy yo, Amy. ¿Cómo estás? He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo"

—"Sucedió algo hace un rato así que no estaba disponible para contestar el teléfono. Todo está bien ahora. No te preocupes." —respondo.

—"Suenas tan débil. ¿Te encuentras realmente bien?" —pregunta Amy.

—"Sí, estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansado por mi trabajo hoy" —miento cruzando mis dedos. No querría tenerla de vuelta en Japón por un asunto tan nimio.

—"Bien. Estoy en un desfile ahora, así que me encuentro un tanto ocupada por ahora. Descansa un poco. Te llamaré cuando regrese" —dice.

—"Está bien, buenas noches" —sonrío aunque estoy seguro de que no puede verlo.

—"Buenas noches, Syaoran. Te quiero" —dice dulcemente y cuelga.

Doy un gran suspiro. Mi cuerpo duele mucho. No creo estar en condiciones de ir a trabajar. Llamaré a Rika y le diré que me tomaré el día libre mañana.

—"Hola, Rika. Soy Syaoran" —digo.

—"¡Syaoran! ¿Estás bien? Me enteré por Mei Ling que estás herido. ¿Realmente estás tan malherido? ¿Necesitas que vaya a verte?" —dice Rika frenéticamente.

Dios, ¿cómo lo supo tan rápido? Mei Ling debe haberle contado a **TODO** el mundo que estoy herido. Maldición, le encanta hacer tanto embrollo. Apuesto a que también se lo dijo a la prensa.

—"Estoy bien, Rika. Gracias por la preocupación." —digo sinceramente.

—"Es bueno saberlo. Sabía que no morirías tan rápido, eres un tipo duro. ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Quieres tomarte el día libre mañana?

—"De hecho, iba a hablar contigo acerca de eso. Escucha, yo…"

—"Oh, es verdad, antes de que lo olvide de nuevo, el señor Pierre llamó cuando no estabas. Dijo que tenías que ir a la reunión con él mañana para discutir sobre el proyecto La Cord."

—"¿No puedes fijarla para otro día?" —pregunto con cansancio.

—"Nop, no puedo hacerlo. Se va de viaje por un mes. Cuando regrese, el proyecto estaría retrasado por mucho tiempo, es por eso que **DEBE** ser mañana" —finaliza Rika remarcando la palabra 'debe'.

Suspiro. Era demasiado tener un día libre mañana.

—"Está bien. Prepara todos los documentos, iré mañana" —digo.

—"Sí, señor. Oh, es verdad, ¿Qué me decías?" —pregunta Rika con tono inocente.

—"Nada. Buenas noches" —murmuro.

—"¡Buenas noches! ¡Que descanse!" —dice con voz alegre.

Suspiro y me tiro en mi cómoda cama. Ahí va mi día libre. Supongo que ése es el precio que tienes que pagar por ser el heredero de una compañía tan grande.

Olvídenlo. Hablemos de otras cosas.

Hoy sucedieron muchas cosas. Veamos, en la mañana estaba sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la nada de Sakura pidiéndome el divorcio. Desaprobé el divorcio y me fui a trabajar. Luego, fui sorprendido por Amy, quien se **DISCULPÓ** conmigo. Eso fue como un momento en el que los cerdos pueden volar.

Después Eriol me aconsejó sobre el divorcio. Bueno, le dio un poco de sentido a mi cabeza dura. Quizás el que Tomoyo sea su novio lo hizo madurar.

El siguiente evento fue completamente sin precedentes. En realidad estuve a punto de ser asesinado por mi confiable asistente. En serio, ese tipo está loco y pensar que confiaba tanto en él. Debo haber sido un idiota.

Pero para ser sincero, ser apuñalado es tan doloroso. Es una de las cosas que nunca querrías experimentar. Las heridas que recibes de ello son indescriptibles.

Me siento tan herido, pero ¿A quién puedo decírselo? Hablar con otros abiertamente acerca de mis sentimientos sólo los hace pensar que soy débil. No puedo permitir que otros sepan que el líder del clan Li es en realidad un tipo vulnerable. Eso si que sería un **GRAN** problema.

Por lo tanto, he aprendido que es mejor guardar todos los sentimientos para ti mismo.

Sé que suena patético.

Pero esa es la forma en la que me criaron desde que era un niño.

Sin embargo, siempre hay alguien capaz de ver a través de mi careta. Esa persona no es otra que Sakura Kinomoto.

Cuando era un niño pequeño, todavía tenía una vida libre de preocupaciones sin tener que llevar la carga como el único heredero del clan Li. Como sea, cuando la salud de mi padre comenzó a deteriorarse mientras yo estaba en secundaria, mi perfecta vida cambió.

Comencé un entrenamiento para prepararme como el siguiente líder del clan Li. Y así fue como aprendí por el camino difícil a no enseñar mis emociones abiertamente a los otros. Lentamente comencé a construir un muro para distanciarme de mis amigos. Aprendí a actuar con indiferencia frente algunos asuntos y esconder bien mis emociones.

Pero no importaba cuan duro trataba de construir un muro entre Sakura y yo, simplemente no funcionaba. No sé por qué, pero no puedo. Es como si cada vez que construya esa pared, colapsará cuando se me acerque. Quizás es porque somos amigos de la infancia, es por eso que ella me entiende tanto.

Se sentía tan bien tener por lo menos a alguien que pudiera compartir todos tus problemas contigo.

-

Se sentía tan bien, verter todas tus emociones contenidas, en alguien en quien puedes confiar

-

Era consolador saber que aún había alguien que estaría allí para ti.

-

Tristemente, todo eso va a desaparecer pronto. En un periodo de tres meses, me divorciaré de Sakura. Estoy seguro de que piensan que es gracioso el por qué necesito tres meses.

Decir que necesito tres meses para los arreglos es sólo una excusa. Decir que estaré ocupado con mi trabajo también fue una excusa. **Siempre** estoy ocupado con el trabajo.

-

¿Quieren saber la verdad?

-

Bien, en realidad, cuando acepté el divorcio, mi corazón comenzó a arrepentirse unos pocos minutos más tarde. Mi corazón simplemente no puede soportar el dejar ir a Sakura. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sé que se merece su libertad. La he herido seriamente y demasiado.

Es por eso que sólo tendré que aceptar la realidad.

-

En sólo tres meses más, Sakura se irá de mi vida.

-

En sólo tres meses más, estaré solo de nuevo.

-

No es que no confíe en Amy. Aún la quiero, pero por algún motivo no puedo compartir todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos con ella. No se siente bien. He tratado de hacerlo, pero mi voz no sale.

Qué vida más patética la que llevo, ¿verdad? Una penosa y triste vida.

-

Un pequeño consejo de mi parte, **NO **sean como yo. Es demasiado doloroso.

-

Cómo me gustaría que Sakura y yo pudiésemos seguir siendo tan cercanos como lo éramos cuando éramos jóvenes.

-

Cómo me gustaría que la brecha ahora formada entre nosotros pudiese ser cerrada.

-

Cómo me gustaría que el cariño que compartimos desde jóvenes siguiera inquebrantable.

Pero, ustedes y yo sabemos, en el fondo, la respuesta. No hay necesidad de responder.

Tan lentamente como cuando comencé a pensar en mi patética vida, me dormí en mi gran cama, completamente solo, con sólo un último pensamiento en mente.

_**Todo es imposible.**_

**Sakura's POV**

—"**¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿SYAORAN ACEPTÓ DIVORCIARSE?!"**

—"Shh, Tomoyo. No necesito que le informes a **todo** el mundo sobre esto."

Miro alrededor del restaurant para ver si hay alguien que parezca haber escuchado. Por suerte nadie parece notarlo o importarle. Suspiro de alivio.

—"Tomoyo, deberías hablar más bajo. Esto podría causar un gran problema si alguien se entera. ¡Imagina cuál sería la portada de los periódicos de mañana!"

—"Lo siento, Sakura. Estaba un **poco** sorprendida" —dice Tomoyo sonriendo para disculparse.

—"¿Un _**poco**_?" —levanto mi ceja. Tomoyo sólo sigue sonriendo. Suspiro y tomo un sorbo de mi jugo de manzana.

—"Como sea, ¿Qué hizo que Syaoran cambiara de parecer? Cuando llamaste ese día sonabas muy molesta con él por haber rechazado la propuesta de divorcio" —pregunta Tomoyo bebiendo su jugo de naranja.

—"No lo sé. Pienso que algún fantasma debe haber poseído o algo así. De todos modos, son estupendas noticias así que realmente no me importa." —respondo.

—"Cierto. Por tu tan largamente esperada libertad, ¡Salud!" —dice Tomoyo alzando su copa.

Sonrío y la sigo encantada. Luego bebo otro sorbo.

—"Syaoran dice que está ocupado por el momento y que necesita tiempo para lidiar con los arreglos del divorcio"

—"Hm… Yo pienso que eso es sólo una excusa. La verdad es que él no puede soportar el tener que dejarte ir" —bromea Tomoyo.

—"Por favor Tomoyo, no me hagas reír. Si realmente no pudiese dejarme ir no me habría dejado hace seis años atrás por Amy."

—"Quizás ahora se arrepiente. O quizás tenía sus razones para casarse con Amy." —sugiere mi amiga.

—"¿Sus razones? Por supuesto que tenía sus razones. Él quiere a Amy, ¿recuerdas? Se ve tan feliz cuando está cerca de esa ramera. Todos dices que son una pareja hecha en el cielo"

—"Dicen eso sólo para no hacer enfadar a Amy. La verdad es que **TÚ** y **SYAORAN** son más como una pareja hecha en el cielo. Ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro."

—"Déjame corregir esa oración. _**Estábamos**_ hechos el uno para el otro, ya no. No hay absolutamente ningún sentimiento entre nosotros. Nada" —digo despreocupadamente.

—"Bien, quizás no románticamente hablando, pero aún comparten un cariño especial. Puedo sentirlo. Quizás es el cariño por haber sido mejores amigos por tantos años. Ese cariño no puede ser desechado así como así."

Me quedo callada para pensar. Lo que Tomoyo dice es cierto. Quizás no compartimos ningún cariño especial, pero aún así no puedo desechar nuestra relación como si nada. No puedo sólo pretender que es un extraño incluso luego del divorcio."

—"Además, sé que Syaoran confía mucho en ti. Confía en ti incluso más que en Eriol o Amy" —chismorrea Tomoyo.

—"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

—"Piensa en esto. Todos estos años ha confiado en que no verías a otro hombre a sus espaldas o haber tenido un amorío. Te da dinero para derrochar y te deja salir cuando se te de la gana. Con tu apariencia y dinero, estoy segura de que serías capaz de atraer a un hombre así" —dice chasqueando sus dedos.

Mi mejor amiga nuevamente ha dicho algo que es cierto. Supongo que Syaoran realmente confía mucho en mi. No sé si confiará en mí másque en Amy, pero estoy bastante segura de que confía en mí más que en nadie. Soy probablemente la **única** persona en quien jamás ha confiado tanto."

—"**Solía** confiar en él también. Y mira las consecuencias. Lo perdí como resultado. Traicionó mi confianza al tener un romance con una ramera" —digo.

De repente siento una punzada en el corazón. No sé por qué, pero repentinamente me siento con ganas de llorar. Quizás estoy cerca de mi período… por eso mis emociones están inestables.

Tomoyo nota la expresión de mi cara e inmediatamente pone fin al tema.

—"No hablemos de esto. No dejes que estas cosas arruinen tu humor" —dice Tomoyo de forma cantarina.

Asiento con la cabeza y le sonrío.

—"Por cierto, ¿Qué te hizo salir conmigo? ¿No tienes a tu _**amado**_ para acompañarte?" —pregunta.

—"¿Te refieres a Shinji?" —respondo. Tomoyo asiente. —"Salió con Chiharu y Takashi. Iban a comprar algunas cosas." —explico.

—"Eso lo explica. Normalmente no tienes tiempo para mí. Todo lo que tienes en ese pequeño cerebro es a Shinji, Shinji y Shinji. Ni si quiera hay lugar para mí" —dice Tomoyo haciendo pucheros.

—"Eso no es cierto. Aún estás en mi cerebro" —digo con una sonrisita.

—"¿De verdad?" —la cara de Tomoyo se ilumina.

—"Sí, como en un 10%" —continúo. La cara de Tomoyo inmediatamente se deforma. Sonrío ante su expresión.

—"Eres tan malvada, Sakura" —dice haciendo pucheros mientras se cruza de brazos.

—"Relájate, sólo bromeo. Obviamente nadie puede reemplazar el lugar de mi mejor amiga. Además, tu ya tienes a Eriol para ocupar **tu** cerebro, así que es probablemente lo mismo conmigo" —bromeo. Tomoyo se sonroja un poco mientras yo sonrío— "Así que, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Eriol? ¿Han llevado su relación a la siguiente tapa?" —pregunto.

Tomoyo sonríe.

—"Es exactamente por eso que te pedí que saliéramos a cenar. Eriol y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacer más tarde."

—"¿Eriol viene para acá?·

Tomoyo asiente mientras bebe de su judo. Un minuto, si Eriol va a estar aquí, eso significa que _**él**_ va a estar aquí también.

—"¿También viene Syaoran?" —pregunté tratando de sonar lo más despreocupada posible.

— "Si Syaoran sigue siendo su mejor amigo, entonces **sí**, él estará aquí." —dice asintiendo.

Me quedo en silencio por un momento. Tomoyo nota que algo va mal.

—"¿Por qué? ¿No deseas verlo?" —pregunta Tomoyo preocupada.

—"No, es sólo que temo que sea incómodo" —murmuro.

—No te preocupes. A pesar de que se divorciarán pronto, pueden seguir siendo amigos, como en los viejos tiempos" —sonríe Tomoyo.

Ser amigos como en los viejos tiempos. Cómo me gustaría. Pero es **imposible** volver a los viejos tiempos. Un vaso que ha sido roto, tendrá grietas aunque se intente repararlo.

Mientras comienzo a profundizar en mis pensamientos, una voz que me es muy familiar me trae de regreso a la realidad.

—"Hola, Tomoyo. Hola, Sakura" —dice Eriol con una sonrisa. Besa a Tomoyo suavemente en la mejilla.

Detrás de él está no otro más que mi marido, Syaoran. Se ve tan cansado y exhaust por el trabajo. Su abrigo estaba sin abotonar y unos pocos botones de su camisa también.

Tipico de Syaoran, sigue tan trabajólico como siempre. Fue herido gravemente anoche y aún así fue al trabajo. Me pregunto cómo estarán sus heridas. Espero que a pesar de todo esté bien. Sé lo que están pensando.

-

No, obviamente no **puedo** sólo ir y preguntarle cómo están sus heridas. Sería **tan** incómodo.

-

Además, parece estar bien. Nah, él no morirá tan fácilmente.

—"Hola, Tomoyo" —dice con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces, repentinamente me encuentro mirándonos a los ojos.

Hay un momento de silencio entre nosotros. Syaoran me saluda con la cabeza mientras que yo hago lo mismo en respuesta.

—"Hola chicos. Los hemos estado esperando por media hora" —dice Tomoyo.

—"Lo siento, es todo culpa de Syaoran. Quería terminar de llenar unos papeles. Pensé que tendría que atarlo para traerlo aquí" —bromea Eriol mientras se sienta junto a Tomoyo.

Syaoran gruñe un poco y luego se siento a mi lado.

—"Bien, siento tener tanto trabajo que hacer" —dice sarcásticamente.

Eriol y Tomoyo sonríen levemente.

—"Ok, comamos, ¿les parece? Luego haremos el anuncio" —dice Tomoyo alegremente.

El resto de nosotros movimos lentamente nuestras cabezas y obedecimos.

Esa tiene que haber sido la cena más deliciosa que jamás haya tenido. Ahora, mi estómago se siente tan satisfecho. Me pregunto por qué seré tan glotona, pero no parezco engordar para nada.

-

¿Celosos?

-

No lo estén. Es solo porque tengo major suerte que ustedes. Eso es todo.

-

—"Bien, ahora que hemos llenado nuestros estómagos, les importaría decirnos ¿cuál es el **gran **anuncio?" —pregunta Syaoran bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo.

Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa.

—"Eriol, tú diles"

—"No, Tomoyo, tú diles"

—"No, hazlo tú"

—"No, Tomoyo, tú deberías hacerlo"

—"No, tú."

—"No, tú"

—"Tú"

—"Tú"

Me estoy hartando cada vez más de la discusión que los dos tortolitos están haciendo. Finalmente exploto.

—"**¿PODRÍAN SIMPLEMENTE SEGUIR CON EL TEMA?**"

Estoy sorprendida. Syaoran y yo dijimos lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Aparentemente, él parece un poco molesto también.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron con una sonrisita.

—"Bien, lo haremos juntos" —dice Eriol. Tomoyo cabecea con una sonrisa.

Syaoran y yo rolamos nuestros ojos juntos. Deberían haber hecho esto desde el principio. Tórtolos, hay veces en que realmente no los soporto. Syaoran y yo continuamos mirándolos, urgiéndolos a soltar luego el anuncio.

-

-

—"Nos vamos a casar"

-

-

Repentinamente se hace el silencio entre nosotros cuatro. No pude soportarlo mucho más y estallé.

—"**¿DE VERAS? **¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Estoy tan feliz port í, Tomoyo! —chillo como una niña pequeña.

—"¿Cuándo te lo propuso Eriol?" —pregunta Syaoran.

—"La semana pasada. Fue tan dulce" —dice Tomoyo soñadoramente.

—"¿En serio? ¿Fue totalmente romantic? ¿Se arrodilló en una rodilla?, ¡Escúpelo, Tomoyo. No te pierdas ningún detalle!" —digo emocionada.

—"En realidad fue así. Estaba esperándolo en el parque cuando recibí muchos mensajes multimedias de él. Las fotografías fueron todas tomadas en distintos lugares. Habían palabras que se juntaban en un '¿te casarías conmigo?', y entonces, recibí otro mensaje pidiéndome que mirara al cielo."

—"¿Y entonces? ¿Eriol se dejó caer desde el cielo?" —pregunté.

—"No seas boba, Sakura. De repente un pequeño paracaídas cayó. Había una caja y una nota atadas a él. Decía 'Si lo abres, significa que aceptas'"

—"¿Y lo abriste?"

—"Sip. Y adentro había un bello anillo de diamantes. Todos en el parque me miraban. Un niño pequeño incluso me estaba apuntando diciendo que había recibido un regalo del paracaídas."

—"¿En serio? Qué lindo. ¿Y entonces?"

—"Entonces, Eriol salió de la nada. Comenzó a decir algunas cosas cuursis y se puso en una rodilla para proponérmelo frente a todos. Dios, estaba tan avergonzada de que todos me miraran. Al mismo tiempo, me sentí tan conmovida que lloré. Moví mi cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta" —dice Tomoyo.

—"Eso suena como algo que Eriol haría" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisa.

—"Es tan romantico, tal como en los dramas" —digo soñadoramente.

—"Hey, tu también recibiste una linda propuesta de Syaoran. Aún recuerdo ese día. Fue después de un torneo de fútbol donde el equipo de Syaoran ganó el juego cuando Syaoran anotó el gol final en el momento más crucial del partido. Él, luego, usó el micrófono y dijo que te dedicaba el triunfo a ti"

—"_Este triungo es para la única chica en mi corazón. Es por la chica de cabello castaño y ojos esmeraldas parada allí" _—_dijo Syaoran mientras se hacía espacio entre los asientos de la audiencia._

_Estaba tan avergonzada con todos mirándome. Me sentía con ganas de derretirme allí mismo._

—"_Sakura, este triunfo es para ti. El último gol también fue para ti. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti. Quiero darte las gracias por siempre estar para mi" _—_dijo Syaoran mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi_— _"Tú eres la única persona que me ha entendido y se ha preocupado sinceramente por mí. Sólo quería decirte que significas mucho para mi y nadie nunca te reemplazará en mi corazón" _—_dijo mientras se paraba frente a mi. Sus ojos marrones estaban pegados a mis esmeraldas._

_Quería decir algo de vuelta, pero mi voz no salía. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensé que se iba a salir de mi pecho._

—"_Sakura, solo hay una cosa que me falta para hacer mi día y mi vida perfectos. Y sólo tú puedes dármelo" _—_continuó Syaoran. _

_Lo miré, perpleja cuando me dedicó su encantadora sonrisa. Syaoran me pidió que mirara el campo. Obedecí a lo que él dijo a pesar de que lo encontraba extraño. Hubo silencio por un momento. Entonces, Syaoran chasqueó sus dedos._

_Las porristas y los jugadoras comenzaron a hacer una formación de palabras._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_¿TE – CASARÍAS – CONMIGO?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Me congeal allí por un momento, mi mente parecía incapaz de reaccionar. Seguía atontada por lo que acababa de ver. Syaoran me volteó para que mis ojos encontraran a los suyos de nuevo._

—"_Sakura, sé que esto es repentino. Es repentino para mí también casarme. Sé que aún somos jóvenes y que el matrimonio es un gran compromiso. Pero, mientras la persona con quien me caso seas tú, deseo aceptar este compromiso" _—_dice Syaoran._

_Me quedé callada mientras él continuaba._

—"_Sé que quizás esta sea una decisión apresurada, y que quizás tú puedas encontrar a tu amor verdadero más tarde. Pero para mí… nunca me arrepentiré de casarme contigo porque __**tú**__ eres mi amor verdadero. __**TÚ**__ eres la persona con la que quiero pasar mi vida"_

_Syaoran se arrodilló en una sola rodilla y abrió una caja. Había allí un hermoso anillo de diamantes. Todos nos miraban queriendo ver qué haría a continuación el heredero Li._

—"_¿Te casarías conmigo?" _—_preguntó Syaoran mirándome a los ojos._

_Probablemente debería haberme sentido avergonzada con todos mirándonos, pero en vez de eso, no lo estaba. Estaba demasiado feliz como para hablar. Las lágrimas corrieron a través de mis mejillas sin que me diera cuenta._

_Necesitaba darle una respuesta. ¡Todos esperaban!_

—"_Acepto" _—_traté de decir, pero salió como si estuviese chillando._

_Maldición, mi voz no quería salir._

—"_**¡ACEPTO!**__" _—_grité fuerte._

_Oops, salió sólo un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero a quien le importaba. __Estaba tan feliz._

_Syaoran sonrió y deslizó el anillo en mi dedo. Luego, se levantó. _

—"_No me abraces. Apesto y sudo." _—_dijo con una sonrisa. Lo ignoré y lo abracé fuertemente. Él me abrazó de vuelta. Toda la multitud nos avivaba._

—"_Te amo, Sakura. Mi corazón nunca cambiará" _—_sususrró en mis oídos._

—"_Yo también te amo" _—_susurré de vuelta. Continuamos abrazándonos en medio de la entusiasta multitud._

Obviamente aún recuerdo ese día. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Pero lamentablemente, todo lo que queda es un recuerdo feliz.

Mientras Tomoyo termina la historia sobre la proposición de Syaoran, mi celular y el de Syaoran comenzaron a sonar. Los dos alcanzamos nuestros móviles y los respondimos. Entonces, nos excusamos de la mesa.

—"Hola, Chiharu" —dije cuando alcancé un lugar seguro para hablar. Me quedé en silencio escuchando a lo que Chiharu me decía— **"¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON QUE SE HA PERDIDO?" **—GRITÉ. Chiharu comenzó a explicar desesperadamente en el teléfono. Suspiré. — "Estaré en casa en seguida" —dije y luego colgué.

Cuando regresé a la mesa, Syaoran también estaba allí.

—"Necesito regresar" —dijimos Syaoran y yo al mismo tiempo. Eriol y Tomoyo nos miraron con una extraña mirada en sus caras.

—"¿Tendrán una cita?" —alzó sus cejas Eriol.

—"**¡NO!**" —respondimos Syaoran y yo al mismo tiempo haciendo que Eriol y Tomoyo se rieran de nuestra reacción.

—"Amy regresa esta noche. Necesito regresar a casa para esperarla" —explica Syaoran.

—"Yo también estaré esperando por alguien en casa" —digo. Eriol se ve como si fuese a preguntar más detalles sobre el asunto. Rápidamente le doy a Tomoyo una mirada de súplica y mi mejor amiga sacude la cabeza en respuesta.

—"Está bien. Ustedes váyanse primero, nosotros disfrutaremos juntos, ¿cierto, Eriol?" —pregunta Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Eriol sonríe y asiente, ha olvidado completamente lo de preguntarme los detalles. Sonrío a Tomoyo para agradecerle al mismo tiempo en que ella me guiña un ojo.

—"Me iré primero. Adiós, Tomoyo. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, Eriol" —dice Syaoran dejando la mesa.

—"Debo irme también. ¡Adiós, chicos! —digo con prisa mientras camino rápidamente fuera del restaurant.

¿Por qué sera tan jodidamente difícil conseguir un taxi cuando lo necesitas?

Dios, esto es tan frustrante. Todos los autos y taxis pasan zumbando frente a mí rápidamente. Reconozco este auto. Es de Syaoran. El auto de Syaoran es el único modelo en todo el mundo.

Las ventanas de bajan y puedo ver a Syaoran.

—"¿Quieres un aventón?" —pregunta despreocupadamente.

Hm, estoy necesitada de un taxi, pero un aventón a casa con el sería demasiado incómo. Habría un silencio casi eterno en el carro. Esos momentos serían suficientes para hacerme sentir como en el infierno.

—"No, gracias. Tomaré un taxi."

—"No me malentiendas. No estoy siendo amable o haciéndote un favor. De hecho, me estoy haciendo un favor a **mi**" —dice Syaoran.

—"¿Haciéndote a ti mismo un favor? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que me lleves a casa?"

—"¿Te das cuenta de que estás gastando mi dinero si tomas un taxi?"

—"¿Y? Son sólo unos yenes" —digo rolando mis ojos.

—"Sí, pero es **mi** dinero el que estás gastando" —dice Syaoran fríamente.

¡Qué ávaro! Es un tacaño. Es sólo un puñado de yenes, por dios. Son como cacahuetes para él que gana **cientos **y **millones** por mes.

—"Bien, entonces caminaré a casa. De esa forma no gastarás **tu** dinero, señor tacaño" —dijo con enojo.

—"Que camines a casa gastará aún más mi dinero. Si caminas a casa, esos tacones tuyos terminarán en el cubo de la basura. Luego, tendrás que usar aún más de mi dinero para comprar un nuevo e incluso **más **caro par." —dice calmamente.

¡Aargh! Es tan molesto. Discutir con él está gastando mi precioso tiempo. Necesito regresar a casa lo más rápido posible.

Olvídenlo, simplemente aceptaré el aventón. Ahorraré tiempo, energía y **SU** dinero. Gruño un poco mientras me subo al carro. Syaoran sonríe con satisfacción y comienza a conducir.

Todo estará bien. Son sólo unos minutes de aquí a casa. Estoy segura de que nada sucederá. No es como si él fuese a hacerme algo.

-

-

Nada pasará, ¿Verdad?

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Notas de la traductora:** ¡Hola a todos! Sé y entiendo cuánto han de odiarme por tardar tanto y la verdad es que no traigo nuevas excusas a las de siempre… pero como recibí un review de la autora dándome aviso de que había actualizado, me di ánimos para continuar con la traducción aún cuando estoy en un bloqueo mental con respecto a mi propia historia… sí, es terriblemente frustrante. Espero les haya gustado la traducción a pesar de que no me di el tiempo de revisarla porque tengo clases muy temprano mañana xD

Gracias nuevamente por todos sus reviews :) es bueno saber que les ha gustado mi trabajo como traductora a pesar de no ser bilingüe xD muchos besitos y abrazos para todos los que se pasen por aquí :)

Adiós!


	6. Otro problema sucede

_**Capítulo 6: otro problema sucede.**_

**Sakura's POV**

Juro que este es definitivamente el recorrido más silencioso que jamás he hecho en toda mi vida. Entre Syaoran y yo hay un silencio absoluto. Ninguno de nosotros dijo una palabra desde que me pidió subirme a su carro. Es como si estuviésemos jugando un juego para ver quién puede mantenerse callado por más tiempo.

Le echo un vistazo. Está mostrando su cara sin emociones y parece estar concentrado en cómo maneja. Rápidamente miro al frente antes de que se de cuenta de que lo estoy mirando.

De verdad que no puedo aguantar esto. Cada **minuto** aquí se siente como **horas** para mí. Tengo que hacer algo para crear una atmósfera más _'amigable'_.

Presiono aleatoriamente un botón de la radio. Para mi disfrute y alivio, logré cambiarla. Una canción suena en la estación de radio. Bien, para ser más precisa, es una balada de amor. Sé que Syaoran **odia** las canciones de amor. Qué mal por él porque pasa que esta canción me gusta.

Comienzo a disfrutar la música en mi cabeza mientras miro a través de la ventana. Unos segundos más tarde, ése estúpido esposo mío cambia la radio. La cambia a una estación en la que el animador está leyendo las noticias.

Inmediatamente lo fulmino con la mirada pero no parece funcionar. No importa, sólo la cambiaré yo misma. Me inclino hacia la radio y pongo la emisora anterior.

Unos segundos después, Syaoran cambia la estación de nuevo. Lo miro y la cambio de vuelta. Él me mira y también cambia de emisora. La cambio una vez más. Esto sigue sucediendo por un rato hasta que se harta.

—"¡Sakura! ¿Qué va mal contigo? ¿Podrías dejar de escuchar esa estúpida canción de amor?" —pregunta con enojo.

—"No hay nada malo en escuchar esta canción. ¡Me gusta! Y **no** es estúpida. Es mucho más interesante que las **tontas** noticias que quieres escuchar."

—"Las noticias no son tontas. Te hacen saber qué pasa a tu alrededor. Esto explica por qué nunca sabes que pasa cerca de ti."

—"Para tu información, **Sr. Lo-sé-todo**, tengo mis propias fuentes para saber cosas como estas. No necesito gastar mi tiempo escuchando noticias tontas como esta" —replico aireadamente. ¡Cómo se atreve a insultarme así!

—"Como sea. Sólo deja de escuchar esas estúpidas canciones de amor. ¿No puedes escuchar otras emisoras?"

—"Nop, **AMO** esta canción" — _"especialmente si te molesta tanto" _quise añadir.

—"Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? **Sabes** que odio las canciones de amor" —pregunta mientras me fulmina con la mirada.

—"Sí, lo hago a propósito. ¿Qué harás al respecto?" —lo reto.

—"Tú y la canción me están volviendo loco" —dice Syaoran con enojo.

—"Eso es exactamente lo que quiero ver" —digo con una sonrisa falsa. Amo hacer que Syaoran se moleste.

Syaoran me mira y yo le sonrío dulcemente.

—"No me mires a mí, _**cariño**_. Mantén tus ojos en el camino" —digo con dulzura.

Syaoran me da un vistazo final y se voltea para mirar el camino.

-

-

-

¡Sí! Gané. Ja, Syaoran Li obviamente no es rival para Sakura Li.

-

-

-

Unos minutes más tarde, el móvil de Syaoran suena. Contesta y pone el altavoz para hacerlo más cómodo para él.

—"Hola, habla Syaoran Li" —dice. Me lanza una mirada para que baje el volumen de la radio.

Suspiro e intento hacerlo. Como sea, el problema es:

-

-

-

-

No tengo idea de cómo.

-

-

-

-

Giro una perilla a la izquierda pensando en que quizás eso funcionará. Pero el volumen sube en vez de bajar. La giro a la derecha, pero creo que el resultado es mucho **peor** que antes.

—"Li-san, ¿le es conveniente hablar? Parece estar en un lugar muy ruidoso" —dice la persona del otro lado.

Syaoran me fulmina con la mirada. Yo muevo los labios diciéndole _**"No-sé-cómo"**_. Él continúa mirándome, entonces articula un _**"Usa-tu-sentido-común"**_. Yo le lanzo una mirada de enojo.

-

-

¿Insinúa que **no tengo** sentido común?

-

-

—"Lo siento, Sr. Francis, está bien. Puede hablar. ¿Quería discutir conmigo sobre algo en especial?"

—"Quiero pasarle los documentos del último proyecto. ¿Estás libre ahora?"

—"¿Me lo puede pasar mañana?" —pregunta Syaoran quien continúa mirándome. Trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para poner el volumen un poco más bajo, pero no acierto.

—"No, me voy a Perth en unas horas. Probablemente no regresaré hasta por lo menos dos meses más. Para entonces, será muy tarde."

—"Bien, iré por un rato. ¿Dónde estará?" —pregunta Syaoran. Sigue mirándome con un _"eres tan estúpida" _en la cara. Lo ignoro y continúo presionando los botones sin acertar. De echo, creo que mientras **más** trato, más **ruidosa** se vuelve la radio.

—"Estaré esperando a la entrada del Hotel Tokio. Le hablaré más tarde porque parece estar en un lugar demasiado ruidoso. Adiós."

—"Está bien, adios" —dice Syaoran colgando. Para frente a la luz del semáforo y entonces presiona algunos botones de la radio y el volumen baja.

—"Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?" —pregunta Syaoran.

—"**¡NO!** ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" —me defiendo.

—"Eso significa que eres lo suficientemente tonta como para no poder bajar el volumen de la radio. Es una tarea tan simple" —sonríe con satisfacción.

—"¡No soy tonta! ¿Quién podría apagar un aparato tan complicado como este? ¡Este es **tu** carro, no **mío!**" —digo con enojo.

—"Bien. Sólo asumamos que no sabías cómo bajar el volumen. Pero, por supuesto, podrías haber usado tu sentido común, _**si es que tienes**__, _y apagarla" —dice Syaoran.

—"Tengo sentido común. Es sólo que mi sentido común no es el mismo que el tuyo porque tu tienes el sentido común de un alien" —digo molesta.

—"Hn, ¿Hablas sobre ti misma?" —contesta con una sonrisa. Lo fulmino con la mirada mientras me sigue sonriendo. Continúa conduciendo cuando la luz del semáforo se vuelve verde.

-

-

¡Siento tantas ganas de matar a este tipo! Es tan malditamente molesto y me pone de los nervios.

-

-

Mantén la calma, Sakura. ¡Manten la calma! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.

-

-

—"Por cierto, tengo que ir a recoger los documentos de un socio" —dice Syaoran despreocupadamente como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros.

—"¡¿Qué?! ¡Tengo que ir a casa!" —exclamo.

—"¿Esperas a alguien muy importante?" —pregunta Syaoran.

Bien, ¿debería mentirle? Quizas sí. Me salvaría de responderle sus preguntes.

—"Um, no. Yo sólo… espero a Chiharu. Salió con Takashi y olvidó llevar sus llaves. Temo que no pueda entrar a la casa" —miento.

—"Podría llamar a Mei Ling y decirle que espere a Chiharu" —ofrece Syaoran.

—"**¡NO!** Digo, no te preocupes. No creo que vuelva tan temprano. Seguramente saldrá con Takashi a algún lugar romántico. Ja, ja" —rio falsamente.

Syaoran me da una mirada un poco extraña pero no dice nada. Doy un gran suspiro de alivio cuando se da vuelta para poner sus ojos en el camino.

—"Le enviaré un mensaje y le diré que estaré tarde en casa" —miento mientras saco mi móvil de mi bolso. Inmediatamente comienzo a escribir tan rápido como puedo, asegurándome de que Syaoran no pueda ver la pantalla.

_-_

_Para: Chiharu_

_No puedo volver aún. Estoy en el automóvil con __**él.**__ Mejor te apresuras a irte a casa para esperar a Shinji y dejar que Takashi inicie la búsqueda._

_P.D.: __**aún**__ así te mataré cuando llegue a casa._

_-_

Presiono el botón de enviar y lanzo un suspiro de alivio. Me volteo para ver a Syaoran pero parece demasiado concentrado en el camino.

—"¿No llamarás a Amy para decirle que volverás tarde? Con ese temperamento que tiene, el volcán estará a punto de estallar si llega a casa y se da cuenta de que te has ido sin explicación" —digo con despreocupación.

Syaoran se encoge de hombros y presiona algunos botones en su móvil. Una vez más pone el móvil en el altavoz.

—"Hello, Syaoran. ¿Eres tú, cariño?" —susurra Amy con voz dulce.

Trato de controlar mi urgencia de pedirle que se calle. Realmente no puedo aguantar oír su falso tono de voz. No sé por qué, pero cada vez que oigo su voz mi sangre comienza a hervir.

—"Sí, soy yo. Sólo quería decirte que quizás llegue a casa un poco tarde. Iré a buscar algo que me entregará un socio" —dice Syaoran.

—"Oh, ¿irás sólo?" —pregunta Amy.

Syaoran duda durante un momento mientras me lanza un mirada de advertencia.

—"¿O hay alguien contigo ahora?" —continúa preguntando curiosa Amy.

—"No, estoy completamente solo" —miente Syaoran.

—"Mentiroso" —mascullo suavemente. Syaoran me mira por un momento con una mirada de _'cállate'. _Luego, se voltea y se enfoca en el camino.

—"Cariño, ¿Fue una voz de mujer la que acabo de escuchar?" —pregunta Amy.

—"**¡NO!** Es probablemente solo la radio. ¿Cómo podría haber una mujer junto a mi?" —miente Syaoran lanzando una risa falsa.

—"Gran mentiroso" —murmuró nuevamente recibiendo otra vez la mirada de Syaoran. Probablemente me ha fulminado con la mirada más de diez veces durante el trayecto.

—"¡Ves! Puedo escuchar la misma voz otra vez" —lloriquea Amy.

—"No, tiene que ser la misma mujer en la radio. Creo que está muy fuerte" —continúa Syaoran con su mentira.

Rolo mis ojos y centro mi atención en el camino. Justo a tiempo, puedo ver a un gato cruzando el camino. Syaoran por otra parte parece no darse cuenta de ello porque está ocupado hablando con Amy.

—"**¡SYAORAN! ****¡UN GATO!**" —grito fuerte. No quería hacerlo, pero era una **emergencia**. No puedo dejar que Syaoran mate a un gato inocente.

Syaoran consigue evadir al gato suavemente luego de haberse quedado perplejo por mi grito repentino. Los dos suspiramos de alivio. Unos minutos más tarde, nos dimos cuenta de las consecuencias de mi grito.

—"Syaoran, ¿Quién habló recién? ¡Juro que escuché la voz de una mujer!" —dice Amy histéricamente.

—"Um, creo que es tu imaginación. **Realmente** no hay nadie conmigo. Debo irme. Tengo que concentrarme mientras manejo. Te veo más tarde, adios" —finaliza Syaoran rápidamente mientras cuelga. Entonces, apaga el móvil para evitar que Amy lo llame.

—"¿Lo hiciste a propósito otra vez, verdad?" —dice Syaoran.

—"¡No! Es sólo que no quería que mataras al gato. Es inocente" —me defiendo.

—"¿Sabes cuántos problemas tendré cuando llegue a caso por tu grito femenino?" —dice enojado.

—"Ese no es mi problema, ¿no? ¡Y mi grito femenino acaba de salvar una vida! —lo reto.

—"Podría haber visto al gato sin que me gritaras. Podría haberlo esquivado fácilmente sin tus gritos"

—"Oh, ¿de veras? Por lo que vi, ¡podría jurar que ibas a matar al gato recién!"

—"No, no lo iba a hacer"

—"Sí, si ibas a hacerlo"

—"No"

—"Sí"

—"**NO**"

—"**¡SÍ!**"

—"¿Sabes qué? Es inútil discutir contigo. Estoy gastando mi aliento" —dice con enojo.

—"Entonces deja de hablarme. No quiero hablar contigo tampoco" —digo enojada mientras me volteo molesta hacia la ventana.

Y así es como todo el camino al Hotel Tokio se vuelve tan silencio.

Luego de los insosportables minutes de trayecto, por fin alcanzamos la entrada del Hotel Tokio. Hay un hombre de edad media esperándonos allí. Syaoran baja la ventana.

—"Li-san, siento mucho molestarlo a estas horas" —dice cortésmente el hombre que asumo es el Sr. Francis.

—"Está bien. Paso por este lugar en mi camino a casa" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisa.

—"Ah, ¿Quién es esta hermosa señorita a su lado?" —pregunta.

—"Soy su…"

—"Es mi mejor amiga de la infancia" —corta Syaoran abruptamente.

—"¿Amigos de la infancia?" —pregunta el Sr. Francis curioso.

—"Sí, somos amigos desde que éramos unos niños. Ella vendrá a mi casa más tarde para hablar. Tenemos mucho en qué ponernos al día" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisa.

De algún modo, me siento un poco decepcionada por su respuesta. No sé por qué, sólo es así. Ahora que lo pienso, soy tan estúpida por sentirme así. No hay absolutamente ninguna duda de que la única esposa en el corazón de Syaoran es Amy.

—"Hola, soy Francis Watt" —dice con una sonrisa.

—"Soy Sakura Kinomoto. Encantada de conocerlo" —digo cortésmente mientras le devuelvo la sonrisa. Quizás no está bien que diga que soy Sakura Li.

—"Sr. Francis, ¿dónde está el documento que quería entregarme?" —pregunta Syaoran.

—"Oh, es verdad. Aquí está" —dice el señor Francis mientras saca un sobre de su portafolios y se lo entrega a Syaoran.

Syaoran toma el sobre y lo abre para revisar su contenido.

—"Estos son los documentos del proyecto. Espero que esté completo" —dice el señor Francis.

—"Bien, lo revisaré cuando regrese a la oficina. Um, en realidad estoy apresurado por llegar a casa. ¿Podemos discutir los detalles luego?"

—"No hay problema. Le pediré a mi asistente personal que se lo explique"

—"Genial. Yo le pediré a Eriol que se reúna con su asistente mañana para ver los detalles" —dice Syaoran sonriendo.

—"Bien. Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Y es un placer conocerla, Kinomoto-san" —dice con una sonrisa.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—"No hay de qué. Que tenga un buen viaje. Adiós" —dice Syaoran sonriendo y cierra la ventana. Luego saluda con la mano y continúa conduciendo.

En el camino a casa se hace el silencio nuevamente entre nosotros. Syaoran rompe el silencio de todas maneras.

—"Espero no te moleste lo que acabo de decir"

—"¿Qué dijiste?" —le pregunto confundida.

—"La parte cuando le dije que tu eres mi mejor amiga de la infancia" —declara Syaoran. Yo muevo mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y me mantengo en silencio— "No quería mentir. Es sólo que pensé que con nosotros divorciándonos en tres meses, es probablemente mejor que escondamos nuestra relación en público. Estoy seguro de que si salen las noticias de que eres mi esposa, los paparazzi nos seguirán a todas partes. Eso causaría bastantes problemas" —explica Syaoran.

—"Está bien. Entiendo. Además, son solo tres meses. Después de eso, no tendremos nada que ver con el otro nunca más" —digo como si nada.

Syaoran se queda callado por un momento.

—"Sí. Tienes razón. Son sólo tres meses" —dice.

Pueden decir que soy rara o que imagino cosas, pero juro que escuché un pequeño rastro de tristeza en su voz.

-

-

Quizás realmente imagino cosas. Es **imposible** que él se sienta triste.

-

-

De hecho, no hay **ninguna** forma posible de que se sintiera triste.

**Amy's POV**

Realmente no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver. Creo que mis ojos deben haberme jugado una mala pasada. Mis ojos estaban probablemente haciendo lo mismo. Iré a una revisión mañana.

Estoy en mi camino a la mansión Li. Manejo a una alta velocidad porque estoy realmente, **realmente** molesta.

¿Saben lo que acabo de oír y ver?

-

-

-

¡Escuché y vi a Sakura Kinomoto pasando tiempo con Syaoran!

-

-

-

Esa pequeña perra. Estaba con Syaoran en su auto e iban camino al Hotel Tokio.

-

-

¿Se preguntan cómo lo sé?

-

-

Déjenme explicar. Durante la llamada de Syaoran, juro haber escuchado la voz de Sakura. ¡Era inequívocamente suya! Sospeché pero hice caso omiso de ello pensando en que no había en absoluto **forma** de que Syaoran me mintiera.

Pero estaba tan **equivocada.**

Mientras salía de mi automóvil en Heavens, vi a Syaoran y Sakura en su Porsche negro. Iban camino al Hotel Tokio que queda cerca de Heavens.

Estaba tan molesta que inmediatamente conduje hacia casa. Todas mis ganas de comprar tanto como quisiera, fueron destruidas por esa pequeña perra.

Se ve como si estuviese tratando de llevarse a Syaoran. Quizás su pequeño asunto de _'divorcio'_ fue sólo teatro. Era probablemente parte de su plan para ganarse a Syaoran.

No se preocupen. No la dejaré tener éxito.

-

-

-

¡Pero lo que me complica, es que Syaoran en realidad me **mintió! **

-

-

-

¡Me **mintió** por esa pequeña **pícara**!

-

-

-

Luego de manejar durante unos momentos de un humor bastante molesto, alcancé por fin la mansion Li. Vi a dos guardias discutiendo con un pequeño muchacho. Sintiéndome un poco irritada, me bajé de mi convertible.

—"¿Qué sucede?" —pregunté enojada.

—"Amy-sama, éste niño dice vivir aquí. Nunca lo hemos visto antes" —dice uno de los guardias.

—"Pero no estoy mintiendo. **DE VERDAD** vivo aquí" —insistió el pequeño.

Observé al niño. Tiene los mismos ojos esmeraldas que Sakura. Incluso el mirar sus ojos me hacia enojar como si de inmediato pensara en Sakura cuando los veía.

-

-

-

Si no lo supiera mejor, probablemente pensaría que Sakura es la madre de este…

-

-

-

Esperen un minute. Continúo observando al niño.

—"¿Estás seguro de que vives aquí?" —pregunto.

—"Sí. No miento, señora. Mi casa está por allí" —dice apuntando a una de las mansiones pequeñas junto a la mansión principal.

Lentamente, un plan comienza a formarse en mi cabeza. Una sonrisa de satisfacción aparece en mis labios.

—"Vamos, pequeño. Te llevaré a casa" —digo dulcemente.

_Sakura Kinomoto, por fin he encontrado mi carta ganadora._

**Sakura's POV**

Luego de diez minutes de trayecto silencioso, finalmente llegamos a la mansión. Syaoran conduce el automóvil adentro y para cerca de la mansión en donde yo vivo.

—"Creo que debería bajarme" —digo.

—"¿No me debes un gracias por lo menos?" —pregunta Syaoran con una sonrisa.

—"Creo que eres tú el que me debe un gracias. Te ayudé a ahorrar **tu** dinero, ¿recuerdas?" —digo. Syaoran ríe en silencio como respuesta.

No pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—"¡Hey, mira! ¿No es esa Amy parada en la puerta de tu mansión?" —pregunta Syaoran.

Me doy la vuelta y alcanzo a ver la silueta de Amy parada junto a la puerta. Parece estar allí con un pequeño niño.

-

-

-

Esperen un momento. Si no me equivoco, ese niño se parece a…

-

-

-

—"Syaoran, gracias por el aventón. Debo irme ahora" —digo presurosamente mientras me bajo del carro y corro hacia la puerta. Poco sabía de que Syaoran estaba curioso ante mis acciones repentinas. Se baja y me sigue.

Mientras me acerco a Amy y al pequeño niño, repentinamente, el niño comienza a correr hacia a mi y me abraza fuertemente.

—"¡Mami!" —grita felizmente Shinji mientras continúa abrazándome con fuerza. Ahora me siento un poco perpleja y preocupada. ¿Qué hace Amy con Shinji? ¿Cuánto sabe?

Shinji rompe el abrazo y me sonríe. Le sonrío de vuelta también y desordeno su cabello.

—"Así que, el niño es realmente tu hijo. Dime, ¿Es Syaoran su padre?" —pude escuchar la voz de Amy.

—"**¡NO!**" —respondo de inmediato demasiado fuerte.

Miro hacia arriba y veo a Syaoran parado junto a Amy. Su cara luce inexpresiva. No es sino hasta unos pocos segundos después cuando por fin me doy cuenta del impacto de mi respuesta.

—"Amy, volvamos" —dice Syaoran con voz estoica mientras se da la vuelta para caminar. Amy me sonríe con satisfacción y camina con Syaoran.

Shinji aún agarra firmemente mi brazo.

—"Shinji, mamá necesita hacer algo, espera un momento, ¿si?" —pido amablemente. Shinji mueve la cabeza de mala gana y suelta su agarre de mi brazo.

Inmediatamente corro tras Syaoran y tomo su brazo para detenerlo.

—"Syaoran, ¡Espera! Puedo explicarlo" —digo.

—"No hay necesidad de explicaciones. Entiendo todo" —dice sin mirarme.

—"No. No entiendes. Las cosas no son como tú crees" —digo.

—"No. **Entiendo** perfectamente bien. Finalmente entiendo la razón de por qué tienes tantas ganas de divorciarte" —finaliza fríamente Syaoran mientras sacude con brusquedad su brazo para apartarme.

Luego, sigue caminando junto a Amy que me da una sonrisa de victoria. Si no tuviese tantas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, le habría hecho algo.

Pero ahora, mi mente es un torbellino. No sé qué hacer. Syaoran probablemente piensa que lo he engañado. Es probable que ahora me odie. Es probable que no confíe más en mí.

Sintiéndome un poco confusa sobre qué hacer, me paro frente a la mansión mientras miro a Syaoran irse con Amy.

_**Genial**_, pensé que esas cosas estaban por fin bien. Ahora, otro enorme problema surge.

¿Puede alguien decirme?

_¿Qué debería hacer ahora?_

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**** .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Notas de la traductora: **por fin he actualizado un poco más rápido, aunque no aseguro nada para el capítulo siete porque estas dos semanas estaré increíblemente ocupada con la universidad… pero haré lo que pueda para subir pronto el capítulo 7…. ¿Qué les ha parecido? xD Recuerdo que cuando leí este capítulo quedé en shock con la parte final o.O de verdad que Amy podría irse por un rato al infierno ¬¬

Muchas gracias por los reviews :)

Besitos


	7. La esperada explicación

_**Capítulo 7: La esperada explicación**_

**Sakura's POV**

—"Sakura, ¿podrías parar de suspirar y decirme qué es lo que te molesta?" —decía Tomoyo sintiéndose preocupada por mí.

—"No pasa nada, Tomoyo. Absolutamente nada" —miento mientras trato de forzar una sonrisa pero no estoy segura de que sea si quiera una.

—"Puedes mentirle a todo el mundo pero no a mí, Sakura. Soy tu mejor amiga, recuerda. Yo prácticamente te observé crecer conmigo" —dijo Tomoyo.

—"Supongo que realmente no puedo esconderlo de ti, ¿verdad?" —murmuré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella escuchara.

—"Por supuesto que no puedes. De hecho, cualquiera podría decir que tienes problemas. Has estado con esa cara larga durante toda esta salida de compras. ¡Eso es algo realmente extraño para una persona como tú! ¡Prácticamente adoras comprar! ¡Es tu vida!" —decía Tomoyo mientras hacía gestos con las manos en el aire.

—"¿Estás insinuando que soy una adicta a las compras sin cura?" —protesto.

—"Pensé que habíamos reconocido ese hecho hace bastante tiempo atrás. Cualquiera que conozca a Sakura Li, sabe que ella **adora** comprar. Eres afortunada de haberte casado con un tipo tan rico como Syaoran. Quién sabe qué hubiese sucedido si te hubieses casado con un mendigo" —dice Tomoyo. Le hago un puchero y me cruzo de brazos.

Me niego absolutamente a la idea de que soy una adicta a las compras.

-

-

No soy una persona a la que le guste **tanto** comprar.

-

-

Es sólo que Tomoyo _**ama**_ exagerar

-

-

Comprar siete pares de zapatos por semana y un nuevo atuendo por día **no** me hace una adicta a las compras.

-

-

Una chica necesita verse bien todo el tiempo, ¿cierto?

-

-

—"Una olla llamando negra a una tetera (*). ¿No pasa lo mismo contigo? Eres afortunada de que Eriol tiene una fortuna y tu seas la heredera de una línea de modas. Te apuesto a que no podrías vivir si hubieses nacido en una familia pobre" —contesto de vuelta.

Tomoyo apenas me sonríe. No puedo evitar sonreírle.

—"Entonces suelta la verdad. ¿Qué te está molestando?"

Doy un suspiro mientras tomo asiento en una de las bancas del centro comercial. Tomoyo se sienta junto a mi.

—"Syaoran lo sabe" —murmuro suavemente.

—"¿Sabe? ¿qué sabe? ¿Qué te has enamorado de otro chico?"

—"¡No! No seas tonta, Tomoyo. ¡No me he enamorado de otro chico!" —digo.

—"Entonces, ¿qué es?" —pregunta Tomoyo con curiosidad

—"Sabe sobre Shinji" —digo. Tomoyo sacude su cabeza con gravedad— "¿Cuánto sabe? ¿Toda la verdad?" —pregunta Tomoyo.

—"No. Sólo sabe que Shinji es mi hijo. No creo que se de cuenta de todo el asunto luego del incidente de aquella noche" —digo mientras recuerdo lo que sucedió esa noche.

—"¿Qué incidente? ¿Por qué no sé nada? Será mejor que me cuentes toda la historia o no te dejaré ir a casa" —dice Tomoyo con tono de advertencia.

Yo doy un suspiro mientras comienzo a explicarle todo.

—"Oh, así que Syaoran aún no sabe toda la verdad" —dice Tomoyo y yo sacudo mi cabeza— "Apuesto a que debes haber torturado a Chiharu y a Takashi aquella noche" —dice con una sonrisa.

—"Bueno, en realidad no los torturé. Sólo les di un largo, largo sermón y regaño. Eso es todo. Creo que se los dejé pasar muy fácilmente. Todo este problema es en realidad su culpa. Si sólo hubiesen puesto ojo en Shinji él no habría corrido a casa solo" —digo.

—"No tiene punto culparlos. Lo que es más importante ahora es que deberíamos encontrarle una solución al asunto" —dice.

—"No sé que más hacer. Mi cabeza está tan confundida" —digo.

—"Sólo dile toda la verdad, Sakura. No deberías escondérselo. Después de todo Shinji es su hijo. Tiene los genes de Syaoran en su cuerpo. Quién sabe, quizás Shinji es la llave para hacer que ustedes vuelven a estar juntos" —dice.

—"**¡De ninguna forma!** No le diré la verdad. He guardado esto de él por seis años, Tomoyo. **¡Seis años!** No lo escupiré ahora. Además, estoy segura de que él no volverá conmigo nunca más. Es imposible estar juntos ahora" —digo.

—"¿Pero no crees que es injusto para Syaoran? No puedes escondérselo por siempre" —dice.

—"No hay absolutamente ninguna forma de que vaya a dejar que se lleve a Shinji lejos de mi. Con nosotros divorciándonos en tres meses, es seguro que peleará por la custodia de Shinji en la corte. ¿A quién crees que el jurado le dará la custodia? ¿a un **exitoso y multimillonario magnate** o a una _chica pobre adicta a las compras_ como yo? Me arriesgo a perder a Shinji" —digo temiendo mis pensamientos.

—"Entonces, ¿qué harás ahora?" —pregunta Tomoyo.

—"No lo sé. Realmente no lo sé"

**Syaoran's POV**

Creo que hoy he estado bastante malhumorado y gruñón. Incluso Chiharu se queja de que he estado cambiando de humor como si tuviera SPM (2*). Creo que realmente me molesta cuando dice eso, porque:

-

-

**¡Ni si quiera sé qué es el SPM!**

-

-

Suena como algún tipo de enfermedad que es peligrosa y mortal. ¿Alguna idea de qué es?

-

-

No importa, es sólo que no me gusta cómo suena.

De hecho, no creo que se necesite un genio para darse cuenta de que mi humor cambiante es causado por cierto incidente. Aah, ni si quiera quiero hablar o pensar sobre ello ahora. Sólo me ahogaré a mi mismo con mi trabajo.

Me siento y decido tomar los documentos apilados sobre mi mesa. Alcanzo una carpeta café y me dispongo a revisar su contenido.

De repente la puerta se abre y observo a Eriol sonriéndome. Esto es tan injusto. ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir de un día de malhumor mientras Eriol es feliz y animoso por siempre?

—"Eriol, ¿no te enseñaron tus profesores a tocar antes de entrar?" —gruño.

Eriol ríe mientras cierra la puerta.

—"Eres mi mejor amigo, por el amor de dios. Sabes que yo **no** toco la puerta cuando entro."

Gruño un poco y decido ignorarlo. Continué mirando los documentos en el archivador. Eriol caminó hacia mí.

—"Pareces estar de malhumor hoy. ¿Qué ha pasado?" —pregunta.

—"Preferiría no hablar de eso" —murmuro.

—"Bien, aunque no lo digas, podría adivinar. Es sobre Sakura ¿verdad?" —pregunta Eriol con una sonrisa en su cara.

Sacudo mis hombros y suspiro.

—"Si ya lo sabías, ¿para qué molestarse en preguntar?" —continué murmurando.

—"Entonces, ¿qué paso realmente?" —pregunta Eriol mientras su tono se va volviendo serio. Lo miro y me encojo de hombros. Antes de darme cuenta, comencé a contarle sobre el incidente de esa noche.

Luego de que terminé de contarle la _'interesante historia'_, Eriol siguió callado mientras meneaba su cabeza con gravedad.

—"Así que finalmente supiste la verdad, ¿verdad?" —pregunta Eriol.

—"Sí. No sé por qué pero esto realmente me está molestando. Espera un minuto, ¿tú sabías de esto hace tiempo?" —pregunto curioso.

Eriol se queda quieto por un momento. Bien, sé qué significa que él se quede callado.

—"Así que realmente supiste de esto todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo pudiste esconderme tal cosa, Eriol?" —digo con enojo.

—"Bueno, se lo prometí a Sakura. Soy un hombre de palabra. Además, si te decía, Tomoyo me habría asesinado" —responde Eriol.

Le lanzo una mirada de enojo.

—"Así que se pusieron de acuerdo para mentirme por seis años. ¡Tú sabías que Sakura tenía un hijo con otro hombre y lo mantuviste en secreto por **SEIS** años!" —exclamé enojado.

—"Cálmate, Syaoran. De hecho no estás en posición de quejarte" —dice calmamente.

—"¿Que no estoy en posición de quejarme? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sakura es mi esposa"

—"Sí, pero, ¿la has tratado alguna vez como tal? Todos estos seis años, ¿te has preocupado si quiera por ella? Además, para ser sincero, **tú** eres el que la engañó primero casándote con Amy. Así que no creo que tengas el derecho de quejarte de que ella te haya engañado" —dice con un leve rastro de enojo.

El impacto de las palabras de Eriol me dieron fuerte. Me siento como si hubiese sido golpeado en el rostro o algo así.

-

-

De hecho lo que él dice es cierto. No estoy en posición de quejarme, ¿verdad? Después de todo, yo soy el que se casó con otra primero.

-

-

—"Eriol, yo me casé con Amy porque yo…"

-

-

Me detuve. Maldición, estuve a punto de soltarle la verdad. Necesito controlarme. No puedo dejar que mis emociones arruinen todo.

—"Syaoran, ¿por qué te detuviste? ¿Qué querías decir?" —cuestiona Eriol.

—"Quería decir que tienes razón. No tengo el derecho de quejarme. De hecho, no es sorprendente que Sakura haya tenido un amorío con otro hombre" —digo.

Eriol me mira con ojos preocupados. Quizás me tiene lástima o algo.

—"Pero esto realmente me molesta. No puedo alejar mi mente de esto. Sigo diciéndome a mi mismo que está bien, pero la verdad es que **no me siento bien con esto**" —hablo.

Eriol sigue en silencio y deja que suelte todos mis sentimientos.

—"Sé que no tengo el derecho de decir esto, pero el asunto realmente me está enojando. ¿Cómo pudo ella traicionar mi confianza de esa forma? Confié en ella tanto. ¡Terminó teniendo un amorío con otro hombre y teniendo un bebé de él!" —digo.

Eriol lanzó un dramático suspiro.

—"Syaoran, el hijo es en realidad…"

—"No trates de decirme que el niño no es de Sakura. Es su hijo. Se parece demasiado a ella. Tienen los mismos ojos Esmeralda. Cuando lo miro puedo decir de inmediato que es el hijo de Sakura" —lo corto.

—"No, Syaoran, ¿Podrías calmarte y escucharme?" —pregunta Eriol. Tomo un profundo suspiro para calmarme, entonces, muevo mi cabeza indicándole que continuara— "De hecho ese niño es…"

-

-

Eriol se detiene cuando escucha que la puerta se abre.

—"Hola, Sayraon. Hola, Eriol. ¿Discutían de algo?" —pregunta Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

—"No, no estábamos discutiendo nada importante" —miento.

—"Oh, ¿de verdad? Escuché que Eriol te iba a decir algo recién. **¿Lo ibas a hacer, cariño?**" —pregunta Tomoyo con esa **famosa sonrisa** suya. Su sonrisa es inocente pero también emite un aura que da miedo.

Pude ver a Eriol tragando pesado con temor mientras movía su cabeza y se calmaba.

—"No, por supuesto que no, cariñito. No iba a decir nada" —dice mientras trata de sonreír.

—"Pero creí que estabas hablando sobre el hijo de Sakura" —digo dándole una mirada extrañada.

—"Oh, iba a decir que el niño es realmente lindo e inocente" —dice Eriol. Puedo adivinar que está mintiendo, pero quizás no debería pedirle la verdad ahora con Tomoyo aquí. Ellos parecen ocultar algo.

—"Ok, lo que sea que digas, Eriol" —digo encogiéndome de hombros y sentándome en la silla. De repente la puerta se abre otra vez. El Mayor Nie entra con una sonrisa enfermiza en su cara.

—"Hola a todos. Parece que tienen una reunión de amigos aquí o algo" —dice sonriendo.

Puedo ver que Tomoyo prácticamente lo fulmina con la mirada.

—"Bien, ya que puedes darte cuenta de que esta es una reunión de **amigos**, puedes ayudarnos **largándote de aquí**" —dice.

—"Ah, Daidouji-san, está de malhumor hoy, ¿verdad? ¿Quizás tengas el SPM o algo así?" —pregunto sonriendo.

-

Bien, ahora estoy realmente curioso. **¿Qué es el SPM y por qué todos hablan sobre él?**

**-**

Tomoyo se ve como si estuviese a punto de darle una cachetada o algo asó. Por fortuna, Eriol la toma del brazo y sacude su cabeza hacia ella. Tomoyo hervía en furia, pero prestó atención a la advertencia de Eriol.

—"Mayor Nie, Tomoyo y yo tenemos que irnos primero. Tenemos algo que hacer" —dice Eriol con su típico tipo de _**'la sonrisa de Eriol'**_.

—"Bien, tendré una pequeña charla con Syaoran aquí" —dice el Mayor Nie.

—"Adiós, Syaoran. Espero que puedas tomar una sabia decisión cuando llegue el momento" —dice Eriol sonriendo mientras pone sus brazos en la cintura de Tomoyo.

—"Adiós, Syaoran" —dice Tomoyo ignorando completamente al Mayor Nie. Entonces, los dos salieron del cuarto.

Una vez que la puerta se ha cerrado nuevamente, no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño. Realmente odio cuando tengo que estar en la **misma habitación** que mi _'suegro'_.

**Tomoyo's POV**

Mirar a ese viejo me pone de mal humor. Siempre lleva esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara. Siento ganas de asesinarlo cada vez que lo veo.

Él es definitivamente el que hizo sufrir tanto a Sakura. Él es quien rompió el matrimonio feliz de Sakura y Syaoran. No se lo dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

—"¿Sigues molesta, Tomoyo?" —pregunta Eriol.

—"Olvídalo. No vale la pena enojarse por ese estúpido viejo" —digo.

—"Sí, eso es cierto. No deberías enojarte por él" —dice Eriol.

—"Pero sigo molesta contigo. No creas que no lo sé. Si no hubiese entrado recién le habrías soltado toda la verdad a Syaoran, ¿no?" —digo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Eriol sonríe como disculpándose.

—"¿Cómo lo sabías?" —pregunta.

—"Puedes llamarlo intuición de mujer. Siempre tengo la destreza de aparecer justo en el momento correcto" —digo.

De hecho, estaba espiando su conversación y decidí entrar para detener a Eriol de decirle la verdad. Pero de **ninguna forma** se lo diré a Eriol. No soy **así **de estúpida. Eriol sonríe.

—"Realmente lo siento. Me sentía un poco mal por él recién" —dice.

—"También siento pena por él, pero ¿qué hay de Sakura? Todo este asunto es prácticamente su culpa desde el principio" —dice Tomoyo.

—"Tienes razón. Perdóname, ¿si? No sigas enojada. Te saldrán arrugas si sigues poniendo esa cara larga" —bromea Eriol.

No puedo evitar sonreir cuando lo veo poner esa cara.

—"Está bien, pero la próxima vez que lo hagas cancelaré nuestro compromiso" —negocio.

—"No te preocupes, no lo haré otra vez. Definitivamente no querría que mi esposita se escapara, ¿cierto?" —dice mientras sujeta fuerte mi mano. Yo le sonrío.

—"Tú y tu dulce boca. Como desearía que Sakura y Syaoran tuvieran una relación tan buena como la de nosotros" —digo.

—"Yo también. Pero supongo que es el destino. Oh, sí, hablando de Sakura, tengo muy malas noticias para ti" —dice Eriol.

—"¿Malas noticias? ¿Qué sucedió?" —preguntó.

—"Los mayores quieren reunirse con Sakura. Aparentemente, saben todo acerca de lo de Shinji y quieren una explicación"

—"¿Quién les dijo sobre esto?" —pregunto.

—"Amy lo hizo. Le dijo a su padre y su padre se lo dijo al resto de los mayores" —dice Eriol.

—"Esa zorra. **Realmente** la torturaré algún día" —maldigo.

—"Ahora tenemos que pensar en una forma de ayudar a Sakura. Creo que esto es realmente grave. No creo que los mayores sean fáciles de engañar. Y no creo que Sakura vaya a decir la verdad" —dice Eriol.

Me quedo callada para pensar por un momento. Finalmente una idea aparece en mi mente.

—"No te preocupes, creo que tengo la idea perfecta para ayudar a Sakura" —digo confiada.

—"¿La tienes?" —pregunto un poco sorprendido Eriol.

—"Por supuesto que sí. Soy Tomoyo Daidouji ¿recuerdas? Nada es imposible para mí. Pero, creo que necesitaré de tu ayuda"

**Syaoran's POV **

—"Bien, ¿qué quiere?" —pregunto fríamente.

El mayor Nie camina hacia mi con una sonrisa en su cara, aquella que realmente odio.

—"Aw, Syaoran, no seas cruel. ¿Es así como tratas a tu suegro?" —pregunta.

—"Bueno, no querría que usted fuese mi suegro si hubiese tenido opción" —refunfuño.

Aparentemente él oye lo que digo y me sonríe.

—"No digas eso, sigues amando a mi hija, Amy, ¿cierto?" —me quedo en silencio— "¿O quizás aún amas a Sakura?" —pregunta sonriendo.

—"No. Mis sentimientos por ella ahora son como hacia a una mejor amiga y hermana" —digo.

—"Esperaba eso. Es realmente bueno. Hablando de Sakura, he escuchado sobre esa muchachita teniendo un hijo… con otro hombre" —dice como si nada.

Maldición, Amy debe haberle contado sobre el incidente a su padre. Creo que **todos** los mayores deben saber ahora.

—"Pobre de ti. Tu esposa te engañó a tus espaldas. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Enojado? ¿Humillado?" —pregunta.

—"No creo que sea de su incumbencia cómo me sienta" —digo fríamente.

—"¿No esperas que ella te de una explicación? ¿Sobre por qué te engañó? ¿Sobre quién es el padre del niño?"

—"No necesito ni quiero una explicación de ella" —digo levemente irritado. No sé de donde viene esta irritación, si de estar con este hombre a solas en mi oficina o si de pensar nuevamente sobre el caso de Sakura.

—"Quizás no, ya que probablemente no puedes enfrentarla. Pero, nosotros como los Mayores del clan Li ciertamente queremos una. Todos nosotros pensamos que esto es un asunto importante y demanda una buena explicación de su parte" —dice alzando levemente su tono.

—"Entonces, ¿qué quiere?" —pregunto aún con tono frío.

—"Realizaremos una reunión con ella en el salón del altar y te pedimos que también estés allí"

—"No iré"

—"No puedes. Eres el líder del clan Li. **Tienes** que ir" —dice.

Frunzo el ceño, sé que lo que dice es cierto. De veras tengo que ir pero no me siento preparado para verla, por lo menos no por ahora cuando mis sentimiento están dando giros.

—"Lo tomo como que el silencio significa consentimiento. Te estaremos esperando. Por cierto, ¿Te gustaría decirle sobre esto a Sakura personalmente o…?"

—"No. Pueden pedirle a alguien más que lo haga" —corto con voz firme.

—"Muy bien, entonces. Le diré a la señorita Chiharu sobre esto para que le pueda pasar el mensaje a Sakura" —dice el mayor Nie.

—"Si no hay nada más, puede dejar mi oficina **ahora**" —digo fríamente.

—"Syaoran, ¿por qué eres tan frío conmigo? ¿He hecho algo malo para merecer que me trates así?" —pregunta simulando tono herido.

—"Podría preguntarse a usted mismo esa pregunta. Me ha mentido tantas veces que no confío en sus palabras ahora" —digo con un leve rastro de ira en mi voz.

—"¿Te he mentido? ¿Cuándo?" —pregunta inocentemente.

—"Me mintió diciendo que Sakura había ido a América y dándome una dirección incorrecta de la casa en que ella vivía. ¿Por qué lo hizo?" —exploté enojado.

—"Si no lo hubiese hecho, aún tendrías grandes esperanzas de estar con ella y amarla. Además, si no lo hubiese hecho, no habrías amado a mi hija ahora, ¿no es cierto?" —pregunto sonriendo.

—"¡Eso es tan despreciable! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Hizo sufrir mucho a Sakura" —digo enojado.

—Perdona pero eres tú quien hizo sufrir a Sakura. Si no fueses tan crédulo e ingenuo, ¿habrías creído tan fácilmente la mentira que te dije? No tienes que culpar a nadie más que a ti mismo" —dice firmemente.

Está en lo correcto. Realmente soy muy estúpido como para creerle así como si nada.

—"Ahora, todo es un poco tarde. Sakura probablemente te odia y tu probablemente la odias a ella por haberte engañado. Sólo olvídate de esa chica y trata bien a Amy. Ella es tu esposa ahora, incluso si es un matrimonio arreglado desde un principio" —dice dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Una vez que ha cerrado la puerta, golpeo con el puño mi mesa frustrado.

¿Podrían las cosas ponerse peores que ahora?

**Sakura's POV**

Respira profundo, Sakura Li. Inhala, exhala.

-

-

No hay nada que temer.

-

-

Es sólo una estúpida reunión con los mayores. Lo has hecho antes.

-

-

No, definitivamente no está funcionando. No importa cuánto trate de mantenerme en calma, mi corazón late realmente rápido. Creo que saltará de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

Bien, aquí vamos. Con manos temblorosas, reúno todo mi coraje y abro la puerta al cuarto del altar. Entonces, inhalo profundamente de nuevo mientras entro en el cuarto.

Puedo jurar que este cuarto definitivamente emite un aura de veras escalofriante. Se siente incluso más aterrador que la última vez que estuve aquí.

Mientras me adentro en el lugar, puedo escuchar una voz, una que odio escuchar.

—"Hola, Sakura. Es muy bueno volver a verte" —ríe el mayor Nie.

—"Bueno, definitivamente _no_ es muy bueno volver a verlo a usted" —murmuro suavemente.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera rbir mi boca para responder _apropiadamente_ al mayor Nie, el mayor Feng toma mis hombros y me sacude violentamente.

—"**¡SAKURA! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?, **¿Es verdad que diste a luz a un niño de **otro** hombre? **¡RESPÓNDEME!**"

—"Feng, déjala ir. Contigo sacudiéndola así, ¿cómo esperas que te responda?" —dice el Mayor Yun.

El Mayor Feng me libera de su agarre y continúa mirándome con ojos demandantes por una explicación.

—"Más te vale aclarar las cosas, jovencita. Estamos muy sorprendidos con estas noticias" —dice el Mayor Yun

Miro el cuarto alrededor. Todos los Mayores están aquí, pero Syaoran no. Frunzo un poco el ceño. Es tan típico de él mantenerme a la espera todo el tiempo.

-

O quizás no quiere verme por nada.

-

—"¿Vendrá Syaoran? No parece estar por aquí" —digo como si nada.

—"Por supuesto que vendrá. Se merece una explicación también. Además, él es el líder del clan. No podemos realizar una reunión sin él" —dice el Mayor Chen.

—"Oh, entonces, ¿dónde está?" —pregunto.

El Mayor Chen abre su boca para responder pero se detiene. La puerta se abre y Syaoran camina hacia la sala con **Amy** a su **lado**, agarrando fuertemente sus brazos.

Bien, ¿Por qué ella **necesita** estar aquí? No es como si ella fuese la líder del clan o uno de los Mayores. Si ella fuera una de los Mayores, los gloriosos días del clan terminarían definitivamente en sus manos.

—"¡Hola! Siento tanto habernos retrasado. Tuve que vestirme bien para verme presentable como la señora del clan Li" —dice Amy con una sonrisa enfermiza.

El Mayor Yun y el Mayor Feng ríen disimuladamente. El Mayor Chen y el Mayor Tien apenas le sonríen por cortesía.

—"¿Por qué necesitarías estar aquí?" —refunfuño por lo bajo.

Amy aparentemente tiene una audición biónica pues escucha lo que digo.

—"Por supuesto que debo estar aquí. Tengo que estar al lado de Syaoran como su **esposa** y **señora** del clan" —dice.

—"Hn, ¿por qué no sólo admites que eres una entrometida y quieres meterte en los asuntos de otras personas?" —digo

—"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?" —dice enojada.

—"¿Por qué no puedo hablarte de esta forma? No creo que haya hecho anda malo" —digo desafiante lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

—"Cállense y dejen de discutir. Estamos aquí para una reunión, no para pelear" —dice fríamente Syaoran de forma irritada.

Amy continúa mirándome mientras yo sólo rolo mis ojos. Es tan inmadura y víbora. Perdonen mis palabras rudas.

Miro hacia Syaoran, pero Syaoran parece estar tratando de evadir el contacto visual conmigo. Quizás el realmente me odia después de todo.

—"Bien, ya que todos estamos aquí. Comencemos la reunión" —dice el Mayor Tien y se hace el silencio en el lugar.

—"Sakura, hemos escuchado que tuviste un hijo que aparentemente es varón. Tú además dijiste que el niño no es el hijo de Syaoran. ¿es eso cierto?" —pregunta el Mayor Chen.

Todos en el cuarto me están mirando, esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Miro hacia arriba y puedo ver a Syaoran mirándome también. Su cara sigue sin expresión, pero de alguna forma, puedo ver un destello de esperanza en sus ojos.

—"Sí, eso es cierto" —digo con calma.

Amy y el Mayor Nie me sonríen maliciosamente. El Mayor Feng y el Mayor Yun parecen un poco decepcionados por mi respuesta. Syaoran no dice nada pero aparta su mirada de mí. Puedo ver que la esperanza en sus ojos desaparece en cuanto la respuesta escapa de mis labios.

—"¡Lo sabía! Ella es una desvergonzada. Está casada pero tuvo un amorío con otro tipo. Incluso tuvo un hijo de él y se lo ha escondido a su marido por seis años" —dice el Mayor Nie.

—"Sakura, no nos mientas. Esto es un asunto importante. Sólo admite que el niño es de Syaoran. Admite que él es el futuro heredero del clan Li" —dice el Mayor Feng.

—"Sí, deberías decirnos la verdad. Es algo sustancial. No nos mientas" —dice el Mayor Yun.

Me siento tan mal por mentirles. Repentinamente tengo la urgencia de decir la verdad: que Shinji es el hijo de Syaoran.

-

-

Pero esa urgencia sólo dura cerca de tres segundos. Una vez que pienso sobre la posibilidad de ser separada de Shinji, inmediatamente aparto la idea de revelar la verdad.

-

-

—"Pero esta es la verdad. Shinji realmente no es el hijo de Syaoran" —digo suavemente mientras bajo mi cabeza para mirar hacia el piso. No puedo soportar ver las caras decepcionadas de los mayores Yun y Feng.

—"Vean, hasta ella dice que es verdad. Tan desvergonzada persona no debería quedarse en la familia" —dice el Mayor Nie.

—"No tiene el derecho de llamarla desvergonzada, mayor Nie. No la llame así" —dice el mayor Feng.

—"Pero ese es el punto. Debería ser expulsada de la familia de una buena vez" —alza la voz el mayor Nie.

—"No creo que eso sea algo que usted pueda decidir. Esa es una decisión de Syaoran. Usted **no** es el líder del clan" —dice con enojo el mayor Yun.

—"Yo pienso que eso es lo que Syaoran hará y debería hacer. Como el líder del clan, estoy seguro de que lo hará como un castigo para Sakura. Deberían divorciarse de una vez" —dice el mayor Nie.

—"No, no creo que Syaoran sea así de cruel. No le haría eso a Sakura. Ellos han sido matrimonio por **tantos años**" —dice el Mayor Feng.

—"Si, pero ciertamente no son un matrimonio muy cercano" —dice el mayor Nie.

—"Lo serían si tu hija no hubiese intervenido y destruido su matrimonio" —dijo el mayor Yun.

—"Bueno, no es mi culpa que Syaoran ya no la ame" —dice con enojo Amy.

Comenzaron a discutir. El mayor Tien y el mayor Chen se mantuvieron en silencio como si no supieran qué hacer. Esperaban que Syaoran terminara con la pelea, pero Syaoran se mantuvo quieto.

Finalmente, no lo puedo soportar. Debo intervenir ahora.

-

-

—"**¡¿PUEDEN TODOS USTEDES DEJAR DE PELEAR?!**" —grito enojada.

-

-

Eso hace que todos se callen, pero seguían lanzándose miradas desafiantes los unos a los otros. El mayor Tien y el mayor Chen me dan una mirada agradecida y una pequeña sonrisa.

—"Syaoran, ¿Qué harás ahora con respecto al caso de Sakura?" —pregunta calmamente el mayor Tien. Syaoran se mantiene en silencio y no responde. Su rostro se mantiene sin expresión y sus ojos están fríos.

—"¡Un momento!, de hecho, tengo algo que decir" —digo.

Todos se voltean a mirarme.

—"¿Qué es, Sakura?" —pregunta el mayor Chen.

—"Creo que debería decirles la verdad" —digo despacio. Todos continúan mirándome excepto Syaoran que no parece querer molestarse.

Suspiro dramáticamente. Espero que el plan de Eriol y Tomoyo funcione.

—"Shinji no es mi hijo" —digo con calma.

Se hace el silencio en el cuarto por un momento.

-

-

—"**¡¿QUÉ?!**" —Amy, el mayor Nie, el mayor Feng y el Mayor Yun exclaman al mismo tiempo.

-

-

—"¿A qué te refieres con eso, Sakura? Por favor acláranos" —dice el mayor Tien, tan calmo como siempre. Todos centran su atención en mi incluyendo a Syaoran. Él mantiene su vista fija en mi con una mirada curiosa en sus ojos.

—"Me refiero a que Shinji no es mi hijo biológico. Lo adopté" —digo.

El mayor Nie y Amy me miran con desconfianza. Todos siguen callados como si estuvieran presionándome a continuar con mi historia.

—"Bueno, adopté a Shinji cuando él sólo tenía meses de edad. Lo adopté de un amigo de Eriol, la verdadera madre de Shinji murió dando a luz. Me sentía un poco sola luego de que Syaoran me dejara, así que pensé que adoptar a un niño me daría compañía. Así es como Shinji creció y piensa que yo soy su verdadera madre" —miento.

—"Eso es imposible. Ese niñó luce exactamente igual a ti. También tiene ojos verdes" —protesta Amy.

—"¿Y? No soy la **única** en **todo** el mundo con ojos verdes" —digo.

Eso calló a Amy pero parecía reacia a aceptar este hecho a juzgar por la mirada en sus ojos.

—"No podemos sólo creerte así. Debes estar mintiendo. Si quieres que te creamos muéstranos las pruebas" —dice el mayor Nie.

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa. Gracias a dios Tomoyo tiene un novio que es un genio. Eriol ya había anticipado que el mayor Nie pediría las pruebas, así que ya las había preparado para mí.

—"Por supuesto que tengo pruebas. Están justo aquí" —digo palmeando mi bolso. Saco un sobre de él— "Dentro de este sobre están los documentos sobre la adopción de Shinji. Hay una carta de adopción también para confirmarlo. También está el certificado de Shinji" —digo con confianza mientras sostengo el sobre en mi mano.

Eriol y Tomoyo han preparado los documentos para mi. Son falsos, por supuesto, pero Eriol tiene tantos amigos que son _expertos_ en la falsificación de documentos como estos que lo obtuvo fácilmente sin ningún problema.

—"Es probable que los documentos sean falsos. Déjame verlos" —dice el mayor Nie alcanzando el sobre.

—"No. Usted puede mentirnos a todos considerando que usted y yo tenemos un profundo rencor. Incluso si los documentos son genuinos, probablemente dirá que son falsos" —digo y alejo el sobre de él.

—"Sí, ella tiene razón. Déjenme revisarlo" —dice el mayor Feng.

—"No, usted siempre la está ayudando. Probablemente están coludidos." —dice el mayor Nie.

—"Ok, entonces dejemos que el mayor Tien los revise. Él es el más sabio de nosotros" —dice el mayor Chen.

Todos se quedan quietos aprobando la idea. Paso el sobre al mayor Tien que me sonríe. El mayor Tien abre los documentos y los mira. Se mantiene sin expresión mientras los va pasando.

Con cada segundo que pasa los latidos de mi corazón aumentan de ritmo. El mayor Tien es tan sabio e inteligente. ¿Qué sucedería si se da cuenta de que son falsos? ¿Qué haré?

El mayor Tien pone los documentos de vuelta en el sobre y me los devuelve. Yo los tomo con mis manos levemente temblorosas.

—"¿y? ¿Son verdaderos los documentos?" —pregunta el mayor Nie.

Todos miran al mayor Tien esperando por su respuesta. Syaoran parece estar esperando también. Yo comienzo a rezar en mi corazón.

-

-

_Que diga que sí. __Que diga que sí. __¡QUE DIGA QUE SÍ!_

-

-

—"Sí, son auténticos" —dice el mayor Tien con una sonrisa.

Comienzo a sonreír mientras mi corazón da un vuelco. ¡Estoy tan feliz! El plan de Eriol y Tomoyo ha funcionado. Son tan inteligentes, se los agradeceré apropiadamente.

Los mayores Feng y Yun parecen realmente felices también y me palmean la espalda mientras me guiñan un ojo. Amy y el mayor Nie fruncen el ceño y lucen realmente enojados.

¿A quién le importa? Se lo merecen de todas formas.

Miro al mayor Tien que me sonríe. Él me guiña un ojo, cosa que me sorprende. De algún modo, pienso que el mayor Tien mintió a propósito para ayudarme. Tengo el presentimiento de que él sabe algo. Me deshago del presentimiento y le sonrío agradecida.

Miro a Syaoran que continúa inexpresivo. Este hombre realmente no sabe cómo mostrar sus emociones. Cómo sea, puedo ver que sus ojos no siguen fríos. Tienen un pequeño rastro de felicidad y alivio. Nah, quizás sólo imagino cosas.

—"¡Esperen un minuto! Tengo una petición" —digo en cuanto algo entra en mi cabeza.

—"Sí, ¿qué es?" —pregunta el mayor Yun.

—"¿Pueden todos ustedes esconder la verdad de Shinji? Aún es muy pequeño. No quiero que sepa de esto aún. Se lo revelaré yo misma cuando sea el momento correcto" —digo.

Amy y el mayor Nie ríen disimuladamente.

—"No te preocupes, no le diremos. Tienes nuestra palabra. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, mayor Nie, Amy-sama?" —pregunta el mayor Tien mirándolos duramente.

Amy y el mayor Nie asienten de mala gana mientras yo sonrío.

—"Ok, está arreglado entonces. Si Shinji sabe de esto, entonces será culpa de ambos" —digo mientras apunto a Amy y al mayor Nie.

—"¡Esperen! ¿Realmente le van a creer así nada más? Quizás el mayor Tien y Sakura se pusieron de acuerdo" —dice el mayor Nie.

—"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El mayor Tien es una persona de confiar. Le creemos y a Sakura también. Sólo acéptalo, Nie" —dice con enojo el mayor Feng.

—"Pero ella podría estar mintiendo. Por supuesto que le habrían creído. Yo no" —dice el mayor Nie.

—"Yo le creo"

-

-

Todos se quedan quietos y miran a Syaoran. Esta es la primera frase que ha dicho durante toda la reunión.

El mayor Nie abre su boca para protestar pero es cortado por Syaoran.

—"Yo le creo y pienso que todos deberían hacerlo también, ya que hay documentos para probarlo, no tenemos razones para dudar de ella" —dice Syaoran en su tono de _**'este-caso-está-cerrado'.**_

El mayor Nie no tuvo más opción que mantenerse en silencio. Entonces, el mayor Feng y el mayor Yun se alegran conmigo y me abrazan fuertemente. Yo les sonrío feliz. De alguna forma, me las arreglé para mirar a Syaoran. Él me mira y me dirige una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero la sonrisa es suficiente para hacer que mi corazón de un vuelco. Esa sonrisa es genuina. Es una de las sonrisas que Syaoran raramente muestra.

No puedo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Esta vez él no me sonríe, pero asiente con la cabeza, entonces, se para y deja el cuarto.

Estoy tan feliz de que todo esté resultando bien. Sólo espero que luego de esto sea capaz de llevar una vida pacífica hasta el día en que me divorcie de Syaoran.

* * *

**Notas de la traductora**: Por fin he podido terminar de traducir este capítulo, sé que a estas alturas querrán matarme pero es que ya he salido de vacaciones así que tengo más tiempo para dedicarme a los fanfics… ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Les ha gustado? Realmente me da un poco de pena que Syaoran se crea lo que dice Sakura… y bueno a Amy… a Amy sólo me dan ganas de tirarla a un volcán ¿a quién no? xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews del capítulo pasado a: _**Mitsuky092, luna, nanda18, ambarikoke, beabi, annna, Kurumy, The Crazy Girls, LMUndine, isabel20, asami – black, CCH.91226, PerFecTHell, FanYou y Any**_

Y bueno, no acostumbro a hacer esto pero… los invito a leer mi nueva historia :) se llama "Hermanos por contrato" y pueden encontrarla en mi profile… Eso y lo último es ponerles las aclaraciones de algunas cosas:

(*) Una olla llamando negra a una tetera (pot calling a kettle black): es un refrán o dicho, por eso puede que no le encuentren sentido, pero se refiere a una persona que acusa a otra persona de ser algo que ella misma es, en este caso se refiere a Tomoyo también es una adicta a las compras.

(2*) SPM: en inglés _PMS, _se refiere al síndrome premenstrual en que la mujer tiene muchos cambios de humor y cosas por el estilo.

**P.D.: **¿Alguien sabe qué sucede con ? No me están llegando los correos sobre las actualizaciones y los reviews… ¿a alguien más le sucede esto?


	8. Conociendo al hijo de Sakura

_**Capítulo 8: Conociendo al hijo de Sakura**_

**Syaoran's POV**

En este momento estoy caminando por el centro comercial.

No, no es un paseo de compras.

Y no, Amy **no** me arrastró hasta aquí.

De hecho estoy haciendo mis rondas para supervisar cómo lo está haciendo este centro comercial

-

-

Bingo, lo tienen.

Este centro comercial le pertenece a las empresas Li.

Debo admitirlo, el negocio ha ido creciendo. La gente ama este centro comercial, quizás por su ubicación estratégica o quizás por sus facilidades 5 estrellas.

Bien, ya que todo está andando, debería marcharme. Tengo que asistir a una reunión por la tarde. Si me voy a la oficina ahora, quizás tenga tiempo de prepararme. Cuando comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida vi algo, no, **alguien** que inmediatamente captó mi atención. Me detuve y sin querer una sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

Un niño pequeño está parado frente al mostrador. Tiene el cabello de color castaño como el mío y ojos esmeraldas. Si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que él es hijo de Sakura y mío.

Creo que su nombre es Shinji

Continúo mirándolo, tratando de descubrir qué está comprando.

-

-

Banditas

-

-

¿Por qué habría de comprar banditas ese niño? ¿estará herido? Lo miro de pies a cabeza. No me parece que esté herido. Quizás deba preguntarle. Sólo esperaré a que pague primero.

Observo mientras Shinji le paga al cajero con algo de dinero. Para mi sorpresa, el hombre guarda el dinero en su bolsillo. Puedo ver a Shinji gritándole con enojo. Ese hombre no parece afectado y continúa fastidiando a Shinji. Camino hacia el mostrador y decido interferir.

—"¡Tú, persona deshonesta! ¡Te pagué y guardaste el dinero en tu bolsillo!" —gritó Shinji apuntando al hombre sin dejar de darle miradas asesinas

—"Niño, no deberías mentir. **No** he recibido tu dinero. Y te sugiero que pagues si aún quieres comprar esa bandita" —dijo con una sonrisa el cajero.

—"Vi a este niño pagándote. ¿Cómo puedes mentirle a un niño pequeño?" —digo con calma mirándolo fríamente.

—"No es de tu incumbencia. Además, probablemente eres el padre de este niño y te aliaste con él por unas miserables monedas" —decía el cajero.

—"¡¿Cómo te atreves a acusar a otros así?! Eres una persona horrible. Desearía que **tu jefe te despidiera**" —dice enojado Shinji.

Sí, esa es una **buena** idea. Lo despediré después de esto.

—"¿Despedirme? ¡Qué buena broma!" —dice el hombre con una sonrisita.

—"¿Quién es el gerente? Llámalo ahora" —dije con calma.

—"Yo soy" —dice un hombre apareciendo desde atrñas. Es un poco grande con un bigote espeso. Para ser sincero, **no** se ve como un gerente para nada. Me pregunto quién rayos lo habrá contratado.

—"¿Me buscaba? Hable rápido, estoy bastante ocupado" —dice el gerente despreocupadamente.

Estoy sorprendido, este hombre de aquí **no** me conoce. _**¿Es realmente el gerente de aquí?**_

Miro cómo los dos hombres susurran algo. En sus caras se comienzan a formar unas sonrisas mientras se guiñan el ojo.

Malditos sean. ¡¿Cómo se atreven a aliarse para engañar a la gente frente a mí?!

—"Como he oído, este niño no pagó por la bandita. Usted señor, lo está ayudando a mentir por tan poco dinero" —dice el gerente lanzándome una mirada de disgusto.

De veras lo habría golpeado, pero no quisiera que Sakura me reprendiera por mostrar tanta violencia en frente de su hijo.

—"Discúlpeme pero yo vi **a mi hijo pagarle** y su cajero afirma que no lo hizo. ¿Cómo puede enseñarle a su personal a mentir?" —dije con tono frío. Shinji gira su cabeza cuando me oye nombrarlo como mi hijo, pero no dice nada y continúa mirando al hombre.

—"Creo que mi personal está en lo correcto. Señor, por favor no cause problemas. Son sólo unas bandas. Se lo ruego, si quiere se las doy gratis. No es necesario que recurra a métodos tan sucios" —dice el gerente.

¡¿Qué?!

No necesito que me los de gratis.

Puedo tomar _**lo que sea**_ que quiera y salir de aquí a través de la puerta principal sin pagar y **nadie** me llevará a la cárcel.

—"No insulte a mi padre así. Pagué por esto, ¡Mentiroso!" —dice Shinji con enojo.

¿Padre? Sonrío sin darme cuenta. Suena bien.

—"Olvídalo, hijo. Pagaré de nuevo en frente de ellos. No dejemos que estas personas arruinen nuestro día" —digo con calma. Saco mi billetera y tomo nota— "Conserven el cambio" —digo con calma mientras dejo el dinero en la mesa. Shinji quiso protestar pero le sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza. Shinji entendió mis gestos y se rindió de mala gana. Tomé su mano para comenzar a caminar.

Un momento.

Casi olvido algo.

—"¿Cuál es su nombre?" —pregunto al cajero y al gerente— "Soy Sho Nakai y él es Hitomi Taiko. ¿Por qué? ¿Quiere dejar una queja? Bienvenido sea. Me gustaría ver si es que consigue que nos despidan" —dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

—"Gracias" —digo mientras me alejo de allí.

-

-

Digan **adiós** a su trabajo

—"Aún no entiendo porque le pagaste. Es un mentiroso. Yo ya le había pagado" —regañaba Shinji una vez que nos sentamos en un café cerca del centro comercial. Le sonreí levemente.

—"Tengo mis métodos para tratar con asuntos como estos. Es mejor pagar y no causar una conmoción" —digo con calma. Shinji de alguna forma se convence y hace pucheros. Sonrío sin darme cuenta ante esto. En realidad es algo lindo. De alguna forma me recuerda a los pucheros de Sakura.

—"No te preocupes. Esos tipos van a pagar por lo que han hecho" —digo sonriendo mientras desordeno el cabello de Shinji. Su cara se ilumina mientras me sonríe ampliamente.

—"¿En serio? ¿Qué les harás?"

—"Es un secreto. Pero puedo prometerte que obtendrán lo que merecen" —digo con un guiño. Shinji asiente feliz y parece satisfecho.

—"Por cierto, ¿Por qué comprabas una caja de banditas? ¿Estás herido o algo así?" —pregunto con curiosidad.

—"No. Estoy bien. Las banditas son para mi mami" —dice calmadamente Shinji.

—"¿Tu mami? ¿Está herida?"

—"Sí, se cortó la mano mientras cocinaba ayer y no quiso ponerse banditas en la herida. Creo que le trae recuerdos de algo malo" —dice Shinji inocentemente.

¿Banditas? ¿Le recuerdan algo?

-

-

—"_¡Ouch!" —chilló suavemente Sakura. Dejé de revolver la olla de la sopa y me volteé a verla. __Se agarraba un dedo de dolor._

—"_¿Qué sucede? __¿Te has cortado?" —pregunto mientras iba hacia ella._

_Típico de Sakura, puede ser tan descuidada. Siempre se corta los dedos mientras corta los vegetales._

—"_No te preocupes, es sólo un corte pequeño" —dice Sakura con una sonrisa. Tomé su dedo herido y lo revisé. Parecía una herida bastante profunda._

—"_¿Un corte pequeño? Wow, Sakura. __De seguro tienes __**muy buena **__vista." —digo con sarcasmo._

_Sakura sacó su mano de mi agarre y gruñó._

—"_Será cosa de poner un poco de yodo luego. __No es gran cosa"_

—"_No. Te pondré una bandita para que sane" —digo testarudamente mientras agarraba su mano de vuelta. Luego, le ayudé a lavarse la herida en el lavadero mientras ella trataba de liberar por todos los medios su mano de mi agarre._

—"_Syaoran, déjame. No es nada" —se retorcía tratando de sacudir su mano sin conseguir resultados._

—"_Silencio, Sakura. Quédate quieta" —dije despreocupadamente mientras sentía su mirada amenazante sobre mí._

_Hn, no es como si tuviese algún efecto._

_Sin soltar su mano, alcancé una bandita del gabinete. _

—"_Las banditas son estúpidas. __**No**__ funcionan" —gruñía Sakura._

—"_¿Quién lo dice?" —pregunto alzando una ceja._

—"_**Yo**__ lo digo" —dice con orgullo._

—"_Bueno, __**yo**__ digo que funcionan y son efectivas, y soy __**mayor**__ que tú. Así que mi palabra es la que cuenta" —finalizo sonriendo. Sakura frunció el ceño._

_Puse la bandita sobre la herida con toda la delicadeza posible mientras Sakura seguía haciendo pucheros._

—"_No funcionará, Syaoran. Mis heridas no sanarán así como así" —gruñó Sakura. Yo besé gentilmente el lugar donde había puesto la bandita. Eso pareció desconcertar a Sakura por un momento porque lucía algo sorprendida._

—"_Entonces quizás mi beso la sanará" —digo con una sonrisa en mi cara. Le tomó bastante tiempo recuperarse antes de que una sonrisa comenzara a formarse en su cara._

—"_¿Qué crees que es tu beso?, ¿un antídoto milagroso?" —pregunta._

—"_Si no lo es, entonces besaré el lugar que te duele todos los días hasta que mejore" —digo aún con la sonrisa plasmada en mi cara._

—"_Donjuán" —murmuró suavemente Sakura con una sonrisa._

—"_No puedo hacer nada si soy así de encantador. Además, ¿no es eso por lo que te enamoraste de mí?" —pregunté atrevidamente._

_Sakura sonrió y me apretó la cara._

—"_Bueno, chico encantador. Ve y continúa cocinando tu sopa antes de que perdamos nuestra cena" —dijo Sakura con tono mucho más animado._

—"_Bien, y tú continúa cortando los vegetales sin perder todos tus dedos" —me burlé. Sakura me pegó suavemente en el brazo mientras yo reía en silencio. Luego, continuamos preparando nuestra cena._

_-_

_-_

Sonreí sin darme cuenta mientras el recuerdo ocupaba mi cabeza. Shinji continuaba mirándome con curiosidad.

—"¿Jii-chan? ¿Está bien?" —pregunta Shinji. Salgo de mi trance y veo sus ojos esmeraldas mirándome fijamente.

—"Sí, estoy bien. Bien, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?" —pregunto con una sonrisa.

—"¡Espere!" —exclama Shinji repentinamente. Me detengo y lo miro. Se ve un poco vacilante

—"¿Qué sucede?" —le pregunto.

—"Lo siento, Jii-chan. No quiero ser grosero, pero no lo conozco. Mamá dijo que no debería hablar con extraños" —dijo Shinji con calma.

Una sonrisa se forma en mi cara. Es muy listo para su edad. Definitivamente tiene mis genes.

_Qué mal que no sea mi hijo._ Él sólo es el hijo adoptado de Sakura.

Sakura lo enseñó bien, supongo.

—"De hecho, soy amigo de tu mamá. Mi nombre es Syaoran Li" —digo con una sonrisa. Shinji sonríe un poco, pero puedo ver que aún no está realmente convencido— "Veamos si tengo algo para probarlo" —digo mientras saco mi billetera de mi bolsillo. Si no me equivoco, en algún lado hay una fotografía en la que salimos Sakura y yo.

—"¡Ah! La encontré. Aquí tienes" —digo mientras le enseño mi billetera con la fotografía a Shinji. Shinji sonríe feliz cuando ve la foto.

—"¡Wow! ¿Esa de verdad es mi mamá?" —preguntó Shinji asombrado.

—"Sí, por supuesto. ¿verdad que luce igual que ahora?" —pregunto. Shinji asiente feliz.

Observo la foto también. Es una imagen de Sakura y yo con mis brazos cubriendo sus hombros. Creo que fue tomada cuando éramos adolescentes. Los dos sonreíamos felices en la fotografía.

Ahora que lo pienso, Amy no sabe que tengo una fotografía de Sakura en mi billetera. Si supiera, la habría quemado. Gracias a dios que no sepa…

No le dirán, ¿verdad?

Vamos, manténgalo en secreta. Si alguna vez se entera, de seguro seré **abandonado**. Puedo imaginar el sermón y los regaños que me dará.

—"¡Bien! Te creo. Soy Shinji. Shinji Li" —dice Shinji con una sonrisa.

¿Shinji _Li?_

Pensé que su nombre sería Shinji _Kinomoto_.

Bueno, supongo que no me importa que tenga el apellido Li.

_¡Maldición, ni si quiera me importaría si decide llamarme papá!_

—"Entonces, Shinji, ¿ordenamos?" —pregunté. Shinji asintió entusiasta. Me reí en silencio mientras levantaba mi mano para llamar a la camarera.

Hm… Me pregunto si Shinji será tan glotón como Sakura.

—"Ése ha sido el trozo de pastel de chocolate más delicioso que he probado" —dice Shinji satisfecho mientras me mira feliz. Este niño, acaba de terminar todo un trozo de pastel de chocolate suficiente para alimentar a un adolescente normal. Parece como si tuviera un gran apetito justo como Sakura, pero tiene el mismo gusto que yo, ya que a ambos nos gusta mucho el pastel de chocolate.

—"A excepción del pastel de chocolate de mamá. ¡El pastel de chocolate de mamá es el mejor! ¿Lo has probado alguna vez?" —pregunta Shinji entusiasmado.

—"Sí. Solía comerlo siempre cuando tu mamá y yo éramos adolescentes. Me gustaba mucho, pero ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo probé" —digo.

—"No te pongas triste, Syaoran jii-chan, la próxima vez que mamá hornee un pastel de chocolate, te invitaré a casa" —dice Shinji.

—"¿Promesa?" —pregunto alzando mi dedo pequeño.

—"¡Sí! Promesa" —dice Shinji con una gran sonrisa mientras entrelaza mi dedo pequeño con el suyo. Justo entonces, mi móvil decide sonar, destruyendo el momento feliz que acabo de compartir con Shinji.

Me estremezco al pensar quién puede estar llamando. ¿Quién más podría ser además de asuntos de trabajo y Amy?

—"Syaoran Li al habla" —digo cortante.

—"_¡Syaoran! __**¡¿Dónde rayos te has metido?! **__**¡¿No sabes que te he buscado por todo Tokyo?!**_" —gritó rica a través del móvil.

¿Qué clase de secretaria **habla tan groseramente** a su jefe?

No, de hecho, ¿Qué clase de secretaria **grita** en el oído de su jefe?

Debería considerar seriamente la posibilidad de despedirla. Pero no puedo hacerlo, porque para ser sincero, ella es una muy buena secretaria. Y siempre encuentra la forma de lidiar con esos asuntos que arruino debido a mi temperamento.

Pero no es como si **alguna vez** se lo admitiera.

—"Relájate, Rika. Sigo vivo y en Tokyo. No hay para qué hacer tanto alboroto" —gruño.

—"_¡¿Relajarme?! __¡¿Dices que me relaje?! ¡¿Cómo diablos puedo relajarme querido jefe, cuando tienes que ir a una reunión importante en prácticamente __**diez **__minutos?!" _—alza el tono Rika.

Rolo mis ojos. En serio, debería calmarse. No hay necesidad de armar tanto jaleo. No es como si tuviera una reunion o algo.

-

Alto

-

Retrocedan

-

¿Dijo que tengo una reunión en diez minutos?

Le doy un vistazo a mi reloj. Es cierto, realmente tengo una reunión en diez minutos.

—"Mierda, no llegaré a tiempo" —murmuro por lo bajo. Desafortunadamente, Rika escucha mi suave murmullo.

—"_Bien, me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta, Syaoran. Mientras tu estás felizmente disfrutando en algún maldito lugar, tu secretaria aquí presente está siendo regañada por todos los que se encuentran en el salón de reuniones, porque nuestro querido __**CEO**__ se ha __**IDO**__" _—dice sarcásticamente Rika.

—"Gran cosa. Dime los nombres de los que se atreven a reclamar. Sólo los despediré" —digo despreocupadamente.

—"_Syaoran, no puedes despedir a __**TODA **__la junta directiva" _—dice Rika, ya me la imaginaba rolando sus ojos al otro lado de la línea.

—"¿Oh, en serio? No me importaría probar" —digo con una sonrisa.

—"_Olvídalo, Syaoran. No te molestes en hacer algo tan estúpido. Ahora dime, ¿Dónde diablos te encuentras?_" —pregunta Rika.

—"Estoy en el café La Pearle cerca del centro comercial. Escucha, tengo al hijo de Sakura aquí conmigo, así que…"

—"_¡Oooh! ¿Tienes al lindo de Shinji contigo? __¿Cómo está?_" —pregunta Rika emocionada.

¿Es mi idea, o realmente **todo el mundo** sabía sobre Shinji excepto yo?

—"¡Rika! ¡Escucha! Necesito que venga una limosina y que me envies a Chiharu también. No puedo enviar de vuelta a Shinji sin alguien que lo cuide. Espero verte en diez minutos" —digo firmemente.

—"Considérelo hecho, jefe" —dice Rika con seguridad. Yo sonrío. Sabía que siempre puedo contar con ella.

—"Oh, y Rika, sobre el puñado de _viejos_ y _flojos_ de la junta directiva que sólo saben cómo meterse conmigo, diles que estaré allí pronto. Quienquiera que tenga cualquier reclamo puede decírmelo durante la reunión" —agrego. Rika ríe.

—"Muy bien, lo tiene jefe" —dice Rika y cuelga el teléfono.

—"Vamos Shinji, debemos irnos" —dijo a Shinji sonriendo.

—"Gracias, Syaoran Jii-chan" —dice Shinji. El pequeño niño está ahora en la limosina con Chiharu a su lado.

—"De nada, Shinji. Se un buen niño y obedece a tu mamá, ¿bien?"

—"Bien" —responde Shinji, pero puedo sentir su tono de voz decaer.

—"No te pongas triste, Shinji" —digo suavemente al pequeño niño.

—"Me gusta Syaoran jii-chan. Me gusta estar contigo, me siento muy feliz cuando estoy con Syaoran jii-chan" —suelta Shinji.

—"También me gusta estar con Shinji. Y también me gusta mucho Shinji" —digo.

Lo que es cierto. Realmente disfruté pasar tiempo con Shinji, es como si existiera un lazo entre nosotros.

—"¡Entonces, Syaoran jii-chan debe prometer que nos visitará a mamá y a mi! Prométeme que saldremos de nuevo" —dice estirando su dedo pequeño.

—"Lo prometo" —digo con una sonrisa mientras engancho su dedo con el mío. Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Shinji.

—"Chiharu, asegúrate de que lleguen bien a casa, ¿si?" —digo a Chiharu.

—"Sí, Syaoran-sama. No se preocupe" —dice Chiharu.

—"No me llames Syaoran-sama. Dime Syaoran. Aún somos amigos, ¿cierto?" —digo con una sonrisa. Chiharu asiento y me sonríe de vuelta.

—"Adiós, Syaoran jii-chan" —dice Shinji.

—"Adiós Shinji"

Y miro como la limosina se aleja de mi. Luego de que estuviera fuera de mi vista, rápidamente llamé a un taxi. La señorita suerte está de mi lado, un taxi para y me apresuro a entrar.

—"¿A dónde, señor?" —pregunta el chofer.

—"A la oficina central de Corporaciones Li" —respondo cortante.

Bien, quizás he mostrado mi lado gentil a Shinji.

Pero ahora, estoy de regreso en los negocios y no puedo permitirme actuar amable.

Saco mi blackberry y comienzo a responder a todos los e-mails que he recibido y luego leo los documentos que Rika me ha enviado.

Ahora, ¿Quiénes eran los que se estaban quejando de que llego tarde? Oh, es verdad, antes de que me olvide, hay algo que **debo** hacer.

Rápidamente escribo un correo a Rika usando mi Blackberry. Luego de hacerlo, la guardo en mi bolsillo y no puedo evitar sonreírme.

_Considéralo hecho, Shinji_

_Para: Rika_

_De: Syaoran Li_

_Antes de que se me olvide, despide a los idiotas de nombres Sho Nakai y Hitomi Taiko. No preguntes por qué. Sólo hazlo._

* * *

**Notas de la traductora: **Uff, tenía este capítulo traducido pero tuve que volver a escribirlo porque creo que lo mandé a la papelera de reciclaje por equivocación y la vacié y bueno, ya saben el resto xD Pero bueno, me dije que lo iba a terminar antes de empezar a celebrar mi cumpleaños (miren que la celebración me dura por lo menos una semana jajaja).

¿Qué les pareció? Me encanta que Shaoran pase tiempo con Shinji, son tan lindos! *.* xD Gracias por los reviews! Aunque no los conteste siempre los leo todos, me alegra que les guste mi trabajo como traductora :D Cuando empecé esto me preocupaba si quedaría bien, porque como no soy bilingüe… pero en fin, lo importante es que lo estén disfrutando :)

Besiiiitoos.

P.d: el próximo capítulo lo subo en un plazo máximo de una semana, lo prometo :)


	9. El primer amor está de regreso en la ciu

_**Capítulo 9: El primer amor está de regreso en la ciudad.**_

**Sakura's POV**

Realmente no puedo creer la desfachatez de ese tipo.

Qué tipo, se preguntarán.

¿Quién más podría ser excepto que el molesto, descorazonado, egoísta pero pecaminosamente guapo idiota llamado Li Syaoran? De todas maneras, ¿De dónde rayos habrá sacado su belleza? Su modre y hermanas son bonitas, pero no mortalmente bellas, sin ofender. ¿Por qué dios tuvo que bendecirlo con eso?

Aunque no puedo quejarme en serio, porque gracias a _**él**_, Shinji obviamente luce muy guapo para un niño de su edad. Pensándolo mejor, Shinji no lo heredó de él. Obviamente heredó su apariencia de su madre, **yo.**

Bien, no sé a quién trato de engañar. Está más que claro que Shinji sacó la apariencia de ese estúpido egoísta.

¿Saben cuan anonadada quedé cuando Shinji vino a casa y me dijo: _"¡Hey, mami! Conocí a un tío realmente bueno llamado Syaoran Li. Es muy amable y preocupado por mí. Me gusta tanto pasar tiempo con él que no me importaría si fuese mi papi"_

Bien, he exagerado un poco. Esas no fueron las palabras exactas que Shinji me dijo ayer. Pero juro que eso era lo que pensaba ese cerebro suyo. Llámenlo instinto materno. Puedo decir lo que mi hijo está pensando sin que él suelte la verdad.

Se veía muy feliz y animado ayer luego de que regresara. Sí, es un chico alegre como yo, pero estaba anormalmente emocionado ayer. Y **NO**, no estoy exagerando esta vez.

Todo esto me hace concluir una cosa, **Shinji estaría absolutamente encantado de llamar a Syaoran papá.**

Siempre he sabido que Shinji realmente quiere un padre . Aunque haya dejado de preguntarme por su padre luego de que se dio cuenta de que parecía poco dispuesta a responderle, he podido ver las largas miradas que le da a esos niños que pasean con sus padres. Y considerando que es un niño pequeño, no me sorprendería si viniera un día y me dijera, _**"Mami, he encontrado a mi papi y es tu mejor amigo de la infancia, Syaoran Li."**_

Maldición, sabía que debería haberle dicho que su padre murió en una guerra.

De echo no me molesta que Shinji pase tiempo con Syaoran considerando que los dos no saben absolutamente nada de la relación que comparten. Lo que hizo que me pusiera en el modo de _'preocupada'_ es el echo de que Syaoran y Shinji se llevaron demasiado bien luego de haber estado juntos por sólo unas pocas horas. Incluso un hombre ciego podría sentir que esos dos comparten un lazo invisible como padre e hijo. Y **no soy** ciega.

Syaoran tampoco es ciego ni estúpido, aunque me gustaría que _**fuera**_ un poco estúpido para hacerme las cosas más fáciles. Cierto, él debe haberme creído ese día cuando le expliqué frente a los mayores, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo creerá en mi mentira?

¿Cuánto le llevará darse cuenta de que Shinji es su hijo?

Ciertamente no pasará mucho antes de la feliz reunión entre padre e hijo si continúan pasando tiempo el uno con el otro. Digo, es tan obvio que Shinji es una copia exacta de los genes de Syaoran con los míos mezclados. Conociendo a Syaoran, probablemente se de cuenta de algunos aspectos y características en común luego de pasar el día con Shinji. Sólo un pequeño empujón causaría que sospechara y me obligue a decir la verdad.

Incluso iría al extremo de tomar un test de paternidad para determinar si estoy mintiendo o no.

Y el test de paternidad probaría que Syaoran es el padre biológico de Shinji y yo su madre biológica. Luego de eso, como nos divorciaremos pronto, Syaoran luchará por la tuición de Shinji en la corte. Y definitivamente perderé, porque **ningún** juez es lo **suficientemente estúpido** para dejar que una adicta a las compras como yo, que no puede ni si quiere ganar dinero para satisfacer sus deseos de compras, sea el guardián de Shinji.

Y Syaoran estaría tan molesto conmigo que encontraría algún modo de separarme de Shinji. Hasta podría estar en Alaska al día siguiente con los osos polares y pingüinos.

Y nunca vería a Shinji de nuevo.

Moriría vieja y sola en un minúsculo iglú.

-

-

Bien, lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar un poco. Ustedes saben que a veces exagero _un poco_.

Ok, sorry, I was a little carried away. You know I exaggerate a _little_ at times.

Pero la parte sobre Syaoran ganando un caso en la corte es un echo obvio, especialmente si el juez fuese una mujer. Todo lo que tendría que hacer Syaoran sería sonreír con su pequeña sonrisa encantadora a la chica y probablemente ganaría el caso sin ni si quiera arrugarse.

**En serio que su belleza es un pecado**.

No, esto no puede ser. Debo pensar en una forma de prevenir que Syaoran vea a Shinji de nuevo. Pueden decir que soy malvada o una completa zorra, pero realmente ya no me importa.

Shinji es demasiado importante para mí y no podría soportar perderlo. Es lo único que tengo. No podrían entender cómo me siento porque no saben cómo es que tu marido te deje así como así mientras tu pones de todo tu esfuerzo para criar a tu hijo.

Eso es lo que he estado haciendo desde que vine a este centro comercial, holgazanear por ahí mientras pienso en la solución perfecta. Estoy tan agobiada que ni si quiera siento ganas de comprar. Incluso beber mi café helado favorito no ayuda.

Debido a que mi cabeza está en cualquier parte intentando buscar una respuesta a mi problema, no noto hacia donde estoy caminando. Y adivinen qué.

Sí, justo como en esos momentos cliché en los que la despistada heroína choca con una persona, yo de verdad choqué con alguien. Supongo que no es mi día de suerte. Olvídenlo, sólo me disculparé y bastará con eso.

—"¿Está bien, señorita? Lamento haber chocado con usted"

Esa voz se me hace tan familiar, creo que la he escuchado en alguna parte antes. Lentamente alzo mi cabeza para encontrarme mirando los ojos azules de un chico rubio.

Bien, déjenme corregirme. Es un chico rubio que se ve inconcebiblemente **guapo**. Juro por mis zapatos Miu Miu que este tipo está tan bueno como Syaoran.

Bien, quizás no _tan bueno como_ Syaoran. Es el tipo de belleza _'niño bueno'_ mientras que Syaoran tiene el estilo _'chico malo'_. Y sí, prefiero el tipo chicomalo. Pero aún así, se ve extremadamente bien y me encuentro a mi misma observándolo sin decir nada, como si estuviese hipnotizada por su mirada.

—"Um, señorita, ¿está usted bien?" —me pregunta con una mirada de genuina preocupación. Comienzo a asentir con mi cabeza lentamente para responderle. Justo cuando estoy apunto de abrir mi boca para disculparme, mis ojos se abren con horror al ver el café en su camisa blanca.

¡Y no es cualquier camisa blanca! Es la nueva colección de la línea Armani que fue lanzada hace un par de semanas. Vi la fotografía de esta camisa hace algunos días en una revista.

—"¡Aaah!" —doy un pequeño grito apuntando a la mancha.

—"¿Qué?" —pregunta el rubio sorprendido mientras mira hacia su camisa manchada.

—"Lo lamento tanto, tanto. No quería arruinar tu camisa, debe haber costado una bomba. Oh, dios, lo siento" —me disculpo profundamente. El guapetón sonríe un poco y sacude su cabeza.

—"Nah, está bien. No te preocupes por esto, no es gran cosa"

—"¡NO! **ES** la gran cosa. Debo hacer algo. Ya sé, hay un centro de lavado cerca de aquí, mandemos tu camisa allá" —digo.

—"No, de verdad está bien, señorita" —responde educadamente.

—"No, insisto. Vamos" —digo firmemente mientras agarro su brazo y camino con el hasta la lavandería sin pensar mucho.

Poco sabía yo que había una sonrisa en la cara del rubio mientras me miraba bastante divertido.

Creo que hay algo malo conmigo hoy. Todos esos pensamientos sobre el problema de Syaoran y Shinji probablemente me volvieron loca.

Practicamente arrastré a un completo desconocido a un lugar así como así. No solo derramé café en su **costosa** camisa, lo arrastré por todo el centro comercial e incluso fuera de él para encontrar la lavandería, como si lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo.

Si un extraño me hiciera eso a mí, probablemente le daría una cachetada y lo patearía donde duele. Este tipo debe pensar que soy una chica loca que derrama café al azar sobre las camisas de extraños y los lleva fuera del centro comercial luego de eso.

Gruñí desprevenidamente mientras echaba un vistazo al tipo. Es gracioso, no parece estar enojado. Parece realmente calmado y compuesto. Está vestido con una camiseta lisa ahora, pero aún así se ve realmente bien. Su camisa debe estar ahora en la lavandería y probablemente ya esté siendo lavada por alguien.

El chico le echa un vistazo a su reloj. Oh maldición, probablemente está apresurado para encontrarse con alguien y estoy robando su tiempo. Probablemente me va a matar después de todo. Se voltea a mirarme mientras yo rápidamente quito la mirada antes de que se de cuenta.

Demasiado tarde.

—"Hey, ya que va a tomar una hora o más para que mi camisa esté lista, ¿qué te parece beber algo en el café de al lado?" —pregunta con una sonrisa.

—"Espera, ¿No estás enojado conmigo o algo?" —pregunto.

—"Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Aunque me enojaré si rechazas mi oferta de beber algo. Yo soy el que en realidad derramó tu café después de todo. Debería comprarte un nuevo café helado" —dice sonriendo.

—"Bien. Pero yo pagaré por tu camisa manchada" —digo con una sonrisa.

Y sí, así es como terminé en el café junto a la lavandería en las copadas calles de Tokio.

—"Realmente lo siento mucho" —me disculpo nuevamente luego de que llegaran nuestros refrescos.

—"Has estado diciendo eso desde que te tropezaste conmigo. En serio, ¿parezco una persona que le tendría rencor a otros sólo porque derramen café en mi camisa?" —pregunta bromeando mientras ríe.

—"Entonces, ¿Has aceptado mis disculpas?" —pregunto.

—"Sólo si prometes que dejarás de disculparte por el incidente de hoy" —dice mientras da un sorbo a su taza de café.

—"Hecho" —digo con una sonrisa.

—"Bien, creo que debería presentarme entonces. Mi nombre es Kaname Ichijou. Puedes llamarme Kaname" —dice con una sonrisa encantadora.

Kaname Ichijou… Kaname Ichijou… Kaname…

Ese nombre me suena muy familiar. Juro que lo he escuchado en otra parte.

Kaname-san?... Kaname-chan… Kaname-senpai…

— "**¡KANAME SENPAI!"** —grito de repente cuando por fin lo tengo. Todos en el lugar s eme quedan mirando como si fuese la criatura más rara en el planeta. Me sonrojo cuando me doy cuenta de que acabo de gritar fuerte en público. _**Humillación total**_.

—"Lo sabía. Eres Sakura, ¿verdad? Sakura Kinomoto" —dice Kaname con una sonrisa divertida.

—"¡Sí! ¿Aún me recuerdas?" —pregunto un poco sorprendida de que se acuerde de mi nombre.

—"Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti" —dice con una sonrisa.

Bien, estoy segura de que todos ustedes mueren por saber quién es Kaname-senpai. Bien, permítanme explicarles.

Como ustedes sabrán, Syaoran es mi primer amor.

Pero Kaname-senpai es la primera persona que me gustó.

Sí, han oído bien gente. Este tremendo bombón rubio es la primera persona que me gustó. Y definitivamente no me refiero a esos leves sentimiento que olvidas luego de un día. Realmente me gusta, y mi corazón solía palpitar muy fuerte si lo veía o cuando me mostraba esa sonrisa encantadora que tiene.

Verán, Syaoran y yo prácticamente crecimos juntos. Inicialmente no tenía sentimientos por él porque éramos como hermano y hermana. Éramos cercanos pero sólo como mejores amigos. La única persona que me gustó fue Kaname-senpai.

Syaoran, Kaname-senpai y Eriol eran prácticamente mejores amigos. Los tres eran tan guapos que las chicas de mi escuela se volvían locas cuando los veían pasar. No sólo tenían apariencias por las que morir, eran muy ricos y excelentes en todos los aspectos. **El prototipo de novio perfecto.**

Pero tristemente, Kaname-senpai tuvo que mudarse a Francia cuando tenía 14 años. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de confesarme. Éramos bastante cercanos antes ya que él siempre estaba cerca de Syaoran y yo era prácticamente la mejor amiga de Syaoran. Pero no sabía si yo le gustaba de vuelta o no.

Luego de que se transfiriera, comencé a enamorarme de ese idiota descorazonado llamado Syaoran Li. Y luego nos casamos y oh, bien, ya saben lo que sucedió después de eso.

—"¿Cómo has estado, Sakura?" —pregunta Kaname.

—"Oh, estoy bien. Mi vida ha estado bien después de todo. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo es Francia?" —pregunto.

—"Bien también. Francia es un país realmente agradable, pero seguía extrañando mucho Japón" —responde con otra sonrisa.

—"¿Y estarás quedándote mucho tiempo aquí en Tokio?, ¿Cuándo vuelves a Francia"

—"No volveré nunca más a Francia. Me quedaré aquí en Tokio y manejaré el negocio de mi familia aquí en Japón" —responde.

—"¡Eso es genial!" —suelto repentinamente. Él me mira por un momento con una sonrisa divertida— "Di-digo, es realmente bueno. Tenemos mucho con lo que ponernos al día" —digo rápidamente mientras intento recuperar la compostura. Kaname asiente y ríe.

—"Sí, es cierto. He extrañado tantas cosas de aquí. De echo, estaba apunto de reunirme con Syaoran para hablar" —responde Kaname.

—"¿Oh, en serio'" —digo intentando sonar entusiasta. Incluso oír su nombre hace hervir mi sangre. _¿Por qué no puede Syaoran ser un poco más agradable y dulce como Kaname?_

—"Hablando de Syaoran, ¿Sigues en contacto con él? ¿Siguen siendo tan cercanos como antes" —pregunta Kaname.

—"Errm… sí. Sigo manteniendo el contacto con él" —_aunque realmente me hubiese gustado que nos dejara a Shinji y a mi solos_— "Pero no somos tan cercanos como antes" —agrego.

—"Oh, ya veo. Siempre pensé que ustedes dos terminarían casándose. Pensaba que le gustabas o que incluso te amaba" —dice Kaname.

Sí, él me **amaba** y se **casó** conmigo. ¿Notan el pasado?

—"De echo, estaba un poco sorprendido cuando escuché de su matrimonio con una modelo llamada Amy Nie. Estaba como esparcido por todos los periódicos del mundo. Incluso en Francia la gente estaba entusiasmada y hablaban sobre el matrimonio" —dice Kaname.

Conociendo a Amy, ese pequeño truco no es más que publicidad gratis.

—"Sí, fue hecho a gran escala, ¿verdad?" —comento despreocupadamente. De repente siento un pinchazo en mi corazón mientras continuamos discutiendo sobre la boda de Syaoran y Amy. Esto está mal. Se supone que no debería sentir nada por ese cretino. Su relación no tiene nada que ver conmigo, en lo absoluto.

—"Ya lo creo. Demasiado elegante para mi gusto. Ya basta de Syaoran, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Ya te has casado? ¿O tienes un novio?"

_Sí, ya me casé y tengo un pequeño hijo, pero desafortunadamente mi marido se volvió a casar, y ahora no quiero que sepa que tiene un hijo._

—"No, sigo soltera. Aún no ha llegado el correcto" —me encojo de hombros y le sonrío.

—"Eso es realmente sorprende, considerando que sigues siendo tan bella como la última vez que te vi" —sonríe Shinji.

No me puedo ver en un espejo pero definitivamente puedo sentirme sonrojar. ¡Dios! Me estoy comportando como una adolescente a la que el chico que le gusta le ha hecho un cumplido.

Despierta, Sakura Li.

¡No te avergüences en frente de él!

—"Bueno, este tipo de cosas no pueden ser forzadas. Todo depende del destino" —respondo de vuelta recuperando la compostura. Kaname asiente— "Hey, ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes una novia increíblemente bella ya?" —pregunto bromeando un poco.

—"No, aún no he encontrado a la correcta tampoco" —dice sacudiendo su cabeza.

Repentinamente siento el palpitar de mi corazón acelerarse. ¡¿Por qué ratos me siento tan feliz al saber que está soltero y disponible?!

—"Estoy segura de que encontrarás a una fácilmente. Puedes agarrar a cualquier chica de la calle y estarían encantadas de ser tu novia" —bromeo. Kaname se ríe con mi comentario.

—"Prefiero dejarlo al destino" —dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras yo le sonrío de vuelta.

—"Bien, ya deberíamos irnos. Tu camisa debe estar lista" —digo.

—"Sí, aún tengo que encontrarme con Syaoran. Déjame pagar la cuenta" —dice levantando su brazo para llamar a la camarera.

—"Bien, pero yo pagaré por tu camisa" —digo determinada y sólo recibo una sonrisa de Kaname como respuesta

**Syaoran's POV**

Estoy sentado frente a una mesa en uno de los pubs más famosos de Tokio, Niebla de Medianoche. La música está endemoniadamente fuerte y hace que mis oídos duelan. Gracias a dios que esta es un área para no fumadores. Realmente no quiero morir tan joven.

Estoy esperando por Kaname pero aún no llega. ¿Qué? ¿Creen que los hombres como nosotros irían a esos cafés gays para hablar de nuestras vidas?

Doy un vistazo a mi reloj con pereza. Bueno, supongo que no es su culpa que esté esperando. Admito que vine aquí _un poco_ temprano.

Normalmente no me hubiese molestado la múse, pero hoy, es como que me irrita. Quizás tengo muchos problemas y necesito un lugar tranquilo para aclarar mis pensamientos.

Y esas zorras coqueteándome desvergonzadamente no ayudan. Por dios santo, ya estoy **casado**.

Y no con una esposa, sino que con **DOS**.

Definitivamente no necesito otra, gracias.

Hablando de mis esposas, una de ellas ciertamente nunca falla cuando se trata de hacerme sentir mal. ¿Adivinan a quién vi en mi camino hasta acá?

Sí, descubrí a Sakura Li cenando felizmente con un tipo rubio en un café. Y bien, el rubio resultó ser el mismísimo Kaname Ichijou, el primer chico que le gustó.

No fui hasta allí para felicitarlos y unirme a su conversación porque estaba conduciendo mi Porsche. Sencillamente capté una imagen de ellos a través de la ventana, pero no sé por qué esa sola imagen es suficiente para hacerme sentir mal.

Quizás no sea Sakura. Quizás no sea Kaname. Quizás mis ojos solo me jugaban una mala pasada.

—"¡Hey, Syaoran!" —salgo de mis pensamientos y miro hacia arriba para ver a Kaname sonriéndome.

—"Hola, amigo" —digo con una sonrisa. Kaname entonces se sienta y ordena un vaso de whisky para él—"¿Cómo es la vida en Francia? Escuché que estabas con una modelo bellísima" —bromeo con una sonrisa.

—"Nah, eso no funcionó. Rompimos una semana más tarde porque me di cuenta de que es una completa ramera" —responde riendo Kaname— "¿Qué hay de ti? Escuché que estás felizmente casado con una modelo llamada Amy. ¿Sólo felicidad marital?" —pregunta.

_Estoy casado con dos esposas y sí, de alguna forma no creo que __**ninguno**__ de mis matrimonios sea feliz. Y puedo añadir que estoy sospechando que te encontraste con mi esposa_

—"Hn, sí, estoy bien con mi matrimonio. Está funcionando realmente bien" —respondo con confianza a pesar de que en el fondo estoy un poco dudoso.

—"Oh, ya veo. Eso es realmente bueno. Supongo que todo debe ser fantástico para ti. Tienes una esposa bellísima y los negocios de la Corporación Li parecen estar aumentando"

—"Sí. Pero mi vida a veces es un poco estresante debido al trabajo. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás de vuelta para siempre o nos abandonarás a tus amigos aquí de nuevo?" —pregunto.

—"Estoy de vuelta esta vez de verdad. Tomaré las industrias Ichijou en Japón" —me responde Kaname mientras da un sorbo a su whisky.

—"Genial, ¿Huelo oportunidad de hacer negocios por alguna parte?" —pregunto bromeando.

—"De seguro, sería un placer hacer negocios con Corporaciones Li" —responde Kaname de vuelta con una sonrisa— "Por cierto, ¿recuerdas a Sakura Kinomoto?" —agrega repentinamente.

_Por supuesto que la recuerdo. No creo que alguna vez pueda olvidarlo considerando los dolores de cabeza que me da todos los días con sus problemas interminables._

—"Sí, seguimos en contacto de vez en cuando" —digo despreocupadamente.

—"Me la encontré recién en un café. Sigue tan encantadora y linda como siempre" —dice Kaname.

Creo que eso es suficiente para reafirmar lo que vi antes. ¿Necesitan más explicaciones?

—"Sí, pero ya no somos tan cercanos como solíamos ser" —digo.

—"Es gracioso. Es justo lo que dijo cuando le pregunte sobre ustedes denante" —comenta Kaname.

_Así que, incluso ustedes pueden darse cuenta de que lentamente nos estamos apartando._

—"Oh, ¿en serio?" —fuerzo una sonrisa.

—"Sí, incluso dijo que está soltera"

_¿Soltera? Hn, mentirosa._

—"Sí, lo sé. Me dijo lo mismo la última vez que la vi" —miento. De repente el móvil de Kaname suena indicando un mensaje. Él saca su móvil para leer el mensaje.

—"Maldición, debo irme. Mi padre quiere verme. Probablemente para hablar de la compañía" —dice Kaname con un suspiro.

—"Bueno, buena suerte. Estoy seguro de que harás un trabajo increíble" —digo mientras palmeaba su espalda.

—"También lo espero. Bueno, hasta la próxima entonces. Adiós, Syaoran" —dice con una sonrisa mientras se levanta.

—"Está bien, adiós Kaname" —digo sonriéndole de vuelta. Entonces observo como su figura desaparece entre la multitud. Luego de que se fue, tomo mi vaso y doy un sorbo.

"_Me la encontré recién en un café. Sigue tan encantadora y linda como siempre"_

No sé por qué pero ese comentario sigue en mi cabeza. Y mientras más lo recuerdo, más me enojo.

¿Qué rayos me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

¿Estaré celoso?

Sacudo los pensamientos de mi cabeza mientras bebo todo el contenido de mi vaso de un solo sorbo. La imagen de Sakura sonriendo mientras habla con Kaname en el café reaparece en mi cabeza.

Gruño mientras me deslizo en mi asiento.

_Sakura Li, ¿Puedes simplemente salirte de mi cabeza y dejarme tranquilo?_

* * *

**Notas de la traductora: **Hola gente! Sorpresa! :D aquí me tienen antes de lo esperado :) en compensación por todo lo que me tardé con los capítulos anteriores, espero que les haya gustado :D y muchiiisimas gracias por sus reviews (ya he contestado a algunos, espero poder hacer lo mismo con todos). De verdad que espero poder subir el capítulo 10 tan rápido como este :)

Besitos!


	10. ¿Papá? ¿QUIÉN?

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

"Por cierto, ¿recuerdas a Sakura Kinomoto?" —agrega repentinamente.

_Por supuesto que la recuerdo. No creo que alguna vez pueda olvidarlo considerando los dolores de cabeza que me da todos los días con sus problemas interminables._

—"Sí, seguimos en contacto de vez en cuando" —digo despreocupadamente.

—"Me la encontré recién en un café. Sigue tan encantadora y linda como siempre" —dice Kaname.

Creo que eso es suficiente para reafirmar lo que vi antes. ¿Necesitan más explicaciones?

—"Sí, pero ya no somos tan cercanos como solíamos ser" —digo.

—"Es gracioso. Es justo lo que dijo cuando le pregunte sobre ustedes denante" —comenta Kaname.

_Así que, incluso ustedes pueden darse cuenta de que lentamente nos estamos apartando._

—"Oh, ¿en serio?" —fuerzo una sonrisa.

—"Sí, incluso dijo que está soltera"

_¿Soltera? Hn, mentirosa._

—"Sí, lo sé. Me dijo lo mismo la última vez que la vi" —miento. De repente el móvil de Kaname suena indicando un mensaje. Él saca su móvil para leer el mensaje.

—"Maldición, debo irme. Mi padre quiere verme. Probablemente para hablar de la compañía" —dice Kaname con un suspiro.

—"Bueno, buena suerte. Estoy seguro de que harás un trabajo increíble" —digo mientras palmeaba su espalda.

—"También lo espero. Bueno, hasta la próxima entonces. Adiós, Syaoran" —dice con una sonrisa mientras se levanta.

—"Está bien, adiós Kaname" —digo sonriéndole de vuelta. Entonces observo como su figura desaparece entre la multitud. Luego de que se fue, tomo mi vaso y doy un sorbo.

"_Me la encontré recién en un café. Sigue tan encantadora y linda como siempre"_

No sé por qué pero ese comentario sigue en mi cabeza. Y mientras más lo recuerdo, más me enojo.

¿Qué rayos me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

¿Estaré celoso?

Sacudo los pensamientos de mi cabeza mientras bebo todo el contenido de mi vaso de un solo sorbo. La imagen de Sakura sonriendo mientras habla con Kaname en el café reaparece en mi cabeza.

Gruño mientras me deslizo en mi asiento.

_Sakura Li, ¿Puedes simplemente salirte de mi cabeza y dejarme tranquilo?_

_**Capítulo 10: ¿Papá? ¿QUIÉN?**_

**Shinji's POV**

Suelto un suspiro mientras camino por el asfalto hacia la cabina telefónica más cercana. Echo un vistazo a mi reloj. Ya es tarde y el cielo comienza a oscurer. Necesito apresurarme y llamar a mamá para que me pase a recoger. Debí haberle avisado cuando me preguntó en vez de decirle que la llamaría cuando termine la práctica.

De repente, escucho la bocina de un auto que me saca de mi trance. Volteo la cabeza para ver un Porsche negro parado junto a mi. La ventanilla del carro baja y muestra a una persona que hace que en mi rostro se forme una sonrisa instantáneamente.

—"Hola, Shinji"

—"¡Tío Syaoran! ¿Qué hace aquí?" —pregunto con entusiasmo.

—"Sólo conducía por esta calle. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No es un poco peligroso para un niño caminar por las calles? Está anocheciendo" —dice tío Syaoran con evidente preocupación en su voz.

—"Estaba caminando hacia la cabina telefónica para llamar a mamá. Estaba en práctica y le dije a mamá que la llamaría cuando terminara" —explico.

Tío Syaoran asiente comprendiendo.

—"Oh, ya veo. Bueno, no molestemos a tu mamá. Yo te llevaré a casa" —dice con una sonrisa

—"¿De veras? Pero… pero usted es una persona muy ocupada, ¿verdad, Tío Syaoran? Probablemente tiene que asistir a muchas de esas aburridas reuniones y mucho trabajo que hacer. Mami dice que no debo molestar a la gente" —digo un poco solemne.

—"No hay problema. De echo tenía una reunión más tarde pero se canceló. Estoy libre ahora y volveré a descansar. Te puedo dejar en tu casa" —dice tío Syaoran sonriendo.

—"Pero… pero…"

—"No más peros o saldré de mi carro para arrastrarte a él" —dice bromeando.

—"Está bien entonces" —digo con entusiasmo mientras una sonrisa aparece en mi cara. Tío Syaoran me ayuda a abrir la puerta y entro en el carro. Me ayuda a justar el cinturón de seguridad y me sonríe antes de conducir.

Le lanzo una mirada a tío Syaoran y las comisuras de mis labios se curvan hacia arriba un poco.

No se por qué pero me siento tan feliz y relajado cuando estoy con él.

Han pasado unos pocos minutos y miro a través de la ventana el cielo. Ya está muy oscuro. Mami debe estar realmente preocupada.

—"No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que tu madre no actuará apresuradamente. Debe estar preocupada pero no exagerará" —comenta tío Syaoran con sus ojos fijos en el camino.

Sonrío. ¿Cómo es que sabe lo que pienso? ¿Tendrá poderes de telepatía?

—"Eso espero. Mamá exagera a veces, especialmente cuando se trata de mi" —digo recordando aquellas veces en que mama casi llama a **toda** la fuerza policial para que me buscaran cuando se me olvidó decirle que llegaría a casa más tarde.

Tío Syaoran ríe.

—"Sí, a veces puede ser bastante cabeza dura. A veces exagera cuando ve que alguien se ha hecho daño" —dice tío Syaoran.

—"¡Sí! Eso es muy cierto. Le encanta hacer todo un escándalo por una pequeña herida. Entra en pánico y busca por toda la casa medicina" —replico sin perderme de nada.

—"¡Sí! A mi también me pasa eso siempre" —dice tío Syaoran sonriendo felizmente.

—"Tío Syaoran, usted debe ser realmente cercano a mamá, ¿verdad?" —pregunto.

Tío Syaoran deja de sonreír por un momento y guarda silencio. Entonces, se voltea para mirarme y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—"Sí, supongo que así es" —dice.

Ups, ¿dije algo malo? Tío Syaoran parece un poco triste por un momento.

—"Como sea, Shinji, tú eres un niño muy inteligente. Un poco demasiado inteligente para tu edad, quizás" —comenta tío Syaoran.

—"¿eh? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dice?" —pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

—"Digo, eres pequeño y ya sabes cómo hablar tan fluidamente, por no mencionar que tu vocabulario es realmente sorprendente para un niño de tu edad" —responde tío Syaoran.

—"No lo sé. Quizás esté en mis genes o algo asó" —sacudo mis hombros mientras observo a tío Syaoran. Sigue enfocado en el camino pero una pequeña sonrisa ha aparecido en su cara, al parecer está pensando en algo.

—"¿Qué práctica tenías?"

—"Natación" —respondo.

—"¿Eres un nadador?" —pregunta tío Syaoran.

—"Sí. Y soy el mejor entre mis amigos" —no puedo evitar alardear.

Tío Syaoran se ríe.

—"Eres justo como tu madre. Tu amdre era una nadadora asombrosa cuando era joven" —dice tío Syaoran.

—"Sí, lo sé. Ella también lo piensa" —digo felizmente.

—"¿Para qué otros deportes eres bueno?"

—"Erm, creo que soy bastante bueno en el fútbol también" —digo.

Repentinamente recordé una conversación que había tenido con mamá el otro día.

—"_¡Mami! ¡Entré en el equipo de natación!"_

—"_¿En serio? No sabía que hubiera un equipo de natación para niños de tu edad. En estos tiempos el mundo está realmente competitivo" —comenta mamá sonriendo._

—"_Y soy el más rápido en el equipo. Mi entrenador me lo decía" —digo con emoción._

—"_Bueno, bueno, supongo que después de todo eres mi hijo. Mamá era una muy buena nadadora en la preparatoria. Nadie podía derrotarme y aún tengo el record" —dice felizmente mamá._

—"_¿De veras? ¡Wow! ¡Eres fabulosa, mamá!"_

—"_Por supuesto que lo soy. Hablando de talentos heredados, me pregunto si eres bueno en el fútbol también. Tu papá es un asombroso jugador de fútbol. Incluso era el capitán…"_

_Mamá se detuvo en sus palabras. La miré con curiosidad queriendo que continuara, pero no lo hizo._

—"_Como sea, felicitaciones, Shinji. Trabaja duro, ¿si?" —dice mamá con una sonrisa._

_Asiento con mi cabeza y ella palmea mi cabeza dándome ánimos._

_Y así fue como el tema de mi papá llegó a su fin._

—"Tío Syaoran, ¿En qué deportes era bueno cuando estudiaba?" —pregunto.

—"Soy muy bueno en el fútbol. Nadie era mejor delantero que yo. Incluso era el capitán del equipo" —dice tío Syaoran sonriendo.

Tío Syaoran es justo como mi papi. También es bueno en el fútbol. Cómo me gustaría que él fuese mi papi.

Lanzo otra mirada a tío Syaoran. Tiene el cabello color castaño justo como yo. De echo, la gente no se sorprendería si llamara a tío Syaoran _'papá'_.

Podría ser que…

Nah, es sólo una coincidencia.

Mi papi **no puede** ser tío Syaoran.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando me doy cuenta de que estamos en la entrada de la mansión principal. Se me olvidó decirle que entrara por el otro portón. Tío Syaoran de seguro tendrá problemas para pasar por la puerta principal, considerando que los guardias no lo conocen y la seguridad es bastante estricta.

Para mi sorpresa los guardias asienten hacia él y le abren el portón. Tío Syaoran asiente de vuelta y por un minuto tenía una mirada seria en su rostro. Luce bastante temible pero genial.

Me mantengo en silencio mientras tío Syaoran conduce hacia mi casa y se estaciona.

—"Tío Syaoran, ¿cómo sabes donde vivo?" —pregunto.

—"Er… yo… soy amigo de tu madre, ¿recuerdas? Por supuesto que sé donde vives" —responde.

—"Entonces, ¿por qué los guardias te dejaron entrar sin preguntarte?" —preguntó de nuevo sintiéndome intrigado.

—"Er… eso es porque… yo… yo siempre vengo a visitar a tu mamá cuando no estás. Así que los guardias me conocen bastante bien" —responde tío Syaoran con algo de duda intentando sonreír.

—"Pero…"

—"Vamos, Shinji. No tengas a tu mami esperando por ti" —dice sonriendo. Hábilmente se saca el cinturón de seguridad y sale del auto. Entonces, él me abre la puerta.

Oh bien, entonces se lo preguntaré otro día.

**Sakura's POV**

Mis brazos están cruzados y miro al reloj mientras pasan las manecillas.

—"Sakura, no te preocupes. Shinji te llamará pronto. Has estado mirando al reloj hace una hora" —dice Tomoyo.

—"Pero ya es demasiado tarde y sigue sin llamar. Podría haberle pasado algo malo. Pudo haber sido secuestrado" —digo mientras ese horrible pensamiento entra en mi cerebro.

—"Sakura, no seas tonta. ¿Por qué alguien querría secuestrar a Shinji? La gente podía secuestrar al hijo de Syaoran Li, **no** al hijo de Sakura Kinomoto. A menos que hagas un anuncio público sobre el padre biológico de Shinji, no creo que la gente quiera secuestrarlo" —razona Tomoyo.

Eso es cierto, supongo. ¿Quién querría raptar al hijo de la desconocida Sakura Li a-punto-de-ser Kinomoto?

—"Pero, Tomoyo, ¡hay personas muy malas! ¡Harían cualquier cosa por dinero!" —exclamo.

Tomoyo rola los ojos.

—"Entonces, ¿qué esperas que haga? No puedo hacer nada, pero estoy segura de que el _papi_ **increíblemente rico y multibillonario** de Shinji puede hacer algo. Por qué no simplemente sueltas la verdad a Syaoran, se besan y se reconcilian, pateas a Amy fuera del clan y envías a **TODA** la fuerza policial en busca de Shinji" —dice Tomoyo en un tono que no puedo decir si es sarcástico o no.

El día en que el infierno se congele le soltaré la verdad a Syaoran y me reconciliaré con él. Pero, no me importaría besarlo. Es un besador fantástico.

Digo, _**era**_ un besador fantástico. No sé cómo besa hoy en día.

Ok, ¿Por qué estoy pensando en sus besos cuando se supone que debería estar preocupada por Shinji?

—"Escuché que Kaname está de vuelta. ¿Lo has visto?" —dice casualmente Tomoyo.

—"Sí, y es tan bueno y dulce como siempre" —digo animada.

—"Es una buena persona, supongo. Sólo que no me gustaba cuando se interponía en tu relación con Syaoran" —dice Tomoyo.

—"Tomoyo, mi relación con Syaoran es historia" —digo deseando que sólo terminara con el tema.

—"Pero también podría ser el futuro. Syaoran podría despertarse un día y darse cuenta de que eres demasiado importante para él. Se dará cuenta de que Amy es un error, se divorciarán y ¡Volverá contigo!" —responde Tomoyo con su sonrisa especial.

Bufo y rolo mis ojos.

—"Claro, Tomoyo. Sólo sigue soñando" —digo sarcásticamente.

—"¿Qué? Podría ser verdad. Syaoran probablemente no tuvo más opción que casarse con Amy debido a algunas razones _secretas y complicadas_" —razona Tomoyo.

—"¿Y cuáles serían esas _secretas y complicadas___razones?" —pregunto alzando una ceja.

—"Er… ¡No lo sé! No soy Dios o Syaoran Li. Pregúntale a él si tanto quieres saber" —dice Tomoyo.

—"No, no quiero sonar como una amante que ha sido desechada. Mira, ya acepté el asunto sobre Syaoran y Amy. Él tiene su propia vida ahora y yo tengo la mía. Después del divorcio, ambos podemos ir por caminos separados" —digo.

—"Pero Sakura, créeme. Aún hay un lazo entre ustedes dos. Están destinados a estar juntos" —dice Tomoyo.

—"No, no te mientas, Tomoyo. Syaoran y yo nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos" —digo.

—"¿Quién lo dice? Bien, hagamos un trato. Si Syaoran golpear la puerta y viene aquí en diez minutos, **TIENES** que admitir que están destinados a estar juntos. Y por supuesto, debes perdonarlo si decide dejar a Amy y arrodillarse frente a ti por lo menos un día completo buscando tu perdón." —me reta Tomoyo.

—"Está bien por mí si eso hace que te calles" —digo.

Después de todo, **NO** hay forma alguna de que Syaoran venga a mi casa en diez minutos.

Repentinamente, el timbre suena. Mi corazón comienza a latir fuerte. ¿Pude haber hablado demasiado temprano?

—"Vamos, Sakura. Vamos a abrir la puerta" —dice Tomoyo sonriente.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta con Tomoyo siguiéndome. Me paro en frente de la puerta dudosa como si no debiera abrirla.

—"¡Mami! ¡Soy yo, Shinji! Abre la puerta" —puedo escuchar una débil voz tras la puerta. Un suspiro de alivio sale de mí.

Sólo es Shinji y **no** su versión adulta.

Abro la puerta sin mirar y me volteo para lanzar una mirada de triunfo a Tomoyo. Esperaba que Tomoyo gruñera y la sonrisa de su rostro desapareciera.

Extrañamente, sigue con esa sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

De echo, hay un misterioso brillo en sus ojos.

—"Hola, Sakura"

Siento una corriente de electricidad pasar por mi cuando escucho esa voz familiar.

No puede ser.

Es sólo mi imaginación.

Muy lentamente, volteo mi cabeza para ver a Syaoran apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, sus manos están en sus bolsillos. Está vestido con un inmaculado traje Armani, excepto que no se ha abrochado el cuello.

Su cabello está desordenado como siempre, pero Syaoran Li sólo puede ser descrito con una palabra.

**Guapísimo**.

No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos cuando miro a Syaoran y a Shinji parados uno junto al otro. Son como copias exactas. Es como ver a Shinji parado junto a su clon crecido o algo así.

Excepto por el hecho de que Shinji tiene ojos esmeralda, por supuesto.

—"¡Hola, mami! Siento llegar tan tarde. Tío Syaoran se ofreció para traerme a casa" —dice Shinji sonriendo.

Trato de sonreírle lo mejor que puedo, pero mis ojos están más que nada pegados a Syaoran.

—"¿Por qué estás aquí?" —lo cuestiono.

—"Oh, como Shinji dijo, me ofrecí para traerlo a casa" —responde Syaoran despreocupadamente.

—"No necesito tu amabilidad. Podría haberlo traído yo misma" —le respondo.

—"No digas eso. No puedo dejarte gastar **MI** dinero para traerlo si fácilmente lo puedo hacer yo mismo. Está en mi camino de todas formas. No me digas que te olvidaste que vivo aquí" —responde Syaoran con una sonrisita.

—"Tú no vives_** aquí**_. Tú vives en otra mansión mucho más grande a millas de aquí" —respondo.

—"Es como lo mismo, ¿no crees? Aún soy dueño de este lugar" —contesta Syaoran.

—"Creí que habíamos acordado no entrometernos en la vida del otro. Así que, ¿por qué nos estás molestando a mí y a Shinji?"

—"No recuerdo haber hecho un trato con respecto a eso" —dice Syaoran dando una falsa mirada inocente y encogiéndose de hombros.

URGH! ¡Lo odio tanto!

—"Erm, Sakura, quizás deberías dejar de discutir con Syaoran" —dice Tomoyo.

—"¿Por qué debería? Se lo merece" —digo. Tomoyo sigue sacudiéndome pero la ignoro. Miro a Syaoran fijamente, quien parece estar sonriendo con fascinación.

—"Mami, ¿Por qué peleas con Syaoran?"

Esa voz me trae de sopetón a la realidad mientras me volteo para ver a Shinji quien nos está mirando con ojos escrutadores. Dios, me olvidé completamente de Shinji. ¿Cuánto habrá escuchado y deducido de nuestra discusión?

—"Eh… cariño, no estamos peleando… sólo estábamos…" —me detengo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. De alguna forma, Shinji no parece convencido.

Maldición, ¿Por qué tuvo que heredar los genes de su padre? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan inteligente para un niño de esta edad?

—"Es sólo nuestra forma de comunicarnos. Generalmente discutimos cuando hablamos, pero no dura. Después de todo, las discusiones nos hacen más cercanos. ¿Cierto, Sakura?" —dice Syaoran sin si quiera arrugarse.

—"Claro… por supuesto" —respondo tratando de falsificar una sonrisa.

—"Bueno, entonces, Shinji, ve a tomar un baño. Yo haré la cena esta noche" —dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Shinji asiente obedientemente.

—"Supongo que debería irme. Adiós" —dice Syaoran dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Gracias a dios que ese tipo sabe su lugar. No podría soportar tenerlo otro minuto más.

—"¡Espera, Syaoran! ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Le diré a Eriol que venga y podríamos tener una amena charla. Hay algo que queremos decirles a ambos" —dice Tomoyo.

—"¡Quédate, tío Syaoran! ¡Cena con nosotros!" —dice Shinji emocionado.

¡NO! ¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¿_**Por qué**_ lo estás invitando a quedarse?

—"Me encantaría, pero… creo que hay alguien que no estaría muy feliz si me quedo" —dice Syaoran lanzándome una mirada.

Le devuelvo la mirada, pero repentinamente siento a todos mirándome. Volteo a ver a Shinji y a Tomoyo que me observan.

—"Mami, dejarás que tío Syaoran se quede, ¿verdad?" —pregunta Shinji.

_¡NO! ¡No lo haré!_

—"Claro. De seguro" —respondo con una sonrisa falsa.

—"Genial, está hecho entonces. Cenaremos juntos. Shinji, ve a tomar tu baño mientras preparo la cena" —dice Tomoyo sonriente.

—"Yo también ayudaré" —digo inmediatamente.

—"No. Tu serás una buena anfitriona y acompañarás a Syaoran en el living" —dice Tomoyo con esa sonrisa tan propia de ella. Me hace sentir atrapada sin ningún lugar al cual correr.

Asiento sintiéndome obligada. Tomoyo me sonríe y camina hacia la cocina para cocinar.

Dios, ¿En qué me he metido?

**Tomoyo's POV**

Sonrío tenuemente mientras continúo cocinando. No puedo evitar sentirme feliz. No puedo creer que he conseguido que Sakura aceptara cenar con Syaoran. Esto es perfecto.

Por no mencionar que este será el momento correcto para hacer _ese_ anuncio.

Espero que Eriol venga pronto. No quiero que los platos se enfríen.

Oh bien, ya sabré que hacer si se atreve a hacerme esperar.

Cuando me volteo, noto que Shinji está parado junto a la mesa de la cocina, se ve hosco y serio. Dios, realmente es un _mini_ Syaoran, ¿verdad¿

—"Shinji, ¿qué sucede?" —pregunto sonriendo.

—"Tía Tomoyo, tú no me mentirías ¿verdad?" —pregunta Shinji.

—"Por supuesto que no te mentiría. Nunca antes lo he hecho, ¿cierto?"

—"Entonces, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" —pide Shinji tranquilamente.

—"Por supuesto, escúpelo, pequeño" —digo con la sonrisa aún plasmada en mi cara.

—"¿Quién es Tío Syaoran?"

La pregunta me pilla fuera de guardia. Shinji continúa mirándome escrutadoramente.

—"Ya conoces a Syaoran. Es el tipo sentado junto a tu mami" —respondo.

—"Eso ya lo sé. Digo, ¿de qué forma está relacionado con mami? ¿En qué se relaciona a todos nosotros? ¿Cuál es su verdadera identidad?"

—"Shinji, yo…"

—"No digas que no lo sabes, tía Tomoyo. Estoy seguro de que tú lo sabes. Has sido la mejor amiga de mamá por mucho tiempo" —dice Shinji.

Doy un suspiro. Parece como si el niño supiese demasiado. Incluso si no se lo digo, probablemente lo descubrirá él solo.

—"Bien, te lo diré. Pero por favor, no se lo digas a tu mamá o a alguien más" —digo.

Shinji asiente.

—"La verdad es que Syaoran es…"

Shinji me mira esperando a que continúe.

—"Tu papá" —digo.

Una mirada de sorpresa pasa por su rostro. Parece realmente sorprendido.

—"¿Entonces lo que pensaba era cierto? ¿Tío Syaoran es mi padre?" —pregunta Shinji.

—"Sí, es tu padre. Tu padre biológico" —digo con tono grave.

—"¿Mami se casó con él y se divorció? ¿O tuvieron un romance y me tuvieron a mí?" —pregunta Shinji.

Dios, ¿_cuánto_ sabe este pequeño?

—"Tu mami se casó con él y sigue siendo su esposa. Desafortunadamente, se divorciarán pronto" —digo.

—"¿Divorcio? ¿Por qué? ¿Papi no nos ama a mami y a mí? ¿Por qué quiere dejarnos?" —pregunta Shinji. Puedo ver las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

—"Es un poco complicado, a decir verdad. Lo resumiré para ti" —digo.

Estoy segura de que está bien si _edito_ algunos detalles. Realmente no espero que Shinji sea capaz de entender toda la verdad, sin importar lo inteligente que es.

—"Verás, hay una mujer realmente **mala** llamada Amy Nie. Es realmente hermosa en el exterior, pero terriblemente horrible en el interior" —digo.

—"Sí, creo que la conozco. Ella es la que me mandó con mamá aquel día" —asiente Shinji.

—"Sí, esa es ella. Tu mami y tu papi se amaban mucho. Amy y su malvado padre hicieron un plan para que tu mami y tu papi rompieran. Tu papi no tuvo más opción que dejar a tu mami y casarse con esa mala mujer" —digo.

—"Pero ¿por qué papá no sabe sobre mí? ¿Por qué no me reconoce como su hijo?"

—"Él no sabe de tu existencia, para ser sincera. No está informado de que tiene un hijo" —explico.

—"Oh, ¿pero por qué mami no le dijo a papi?"

—"No culpes a tu mamá, Shinji. Ella no quería perderte. Tu papi es el líder de un poderoso clan. Es el director de una corporación muy exitosa. Si se divorcian, tu mami de seguro te perderá. Significas mucho para ella" —explico.

—"Lo sé. Pero también quiero estar con papá. No quiero que se divorcien. Quiero que estén juntos. Quiero que los tres seamos una familia feliz" —dice Shinji.

—"Yo también. Tu mami y tu papi deben estar juntos, pero son demasiado ciegos para darse cuenta" —suspiro.

Shinji se ve melancólico y observa el piso como si fuese la pieza de arte más interesante del mundo.

Pobre niño. Si sólo hubiera alguna forma de hacer Sakura y Syaoran vuelvan a estar juntos…

Hm… De echo, debe haber alguna forma.

—"Shinji, ¿No te gustaría llamar a Syaoran _'papi'_?" —pregunto con mirada maligna.

—"¡Por supuesto que me gustaría! Siempre he querido un papá" —dice con sus ojos brillando.

—"Entonces, ¿qué esperas? ¡Ve y llama a Syaoran papá! Pero hazlo como si nada… debes pretender que no sabes que Syaoran es tu verdadero padre. ¿Por qué no le pides permiso más tarde durante la cena?" —pregunto.

—"Pero, ¿qué pasa si papá se enoja?" —pregunta Shinji con calma.

Yo le sonrío y revuelvo su cabello.

—"No seas tonto. Syaoran te adora. Estará feliz de que lo llames papá" —digo.

Shinji se anima y sonríe anchamente.

—"¿Realmente lo crees, tía Tomoyo?"

—"Por supuesto. Créeme. Ahora, ve y toma un baño. Ponte tu mejor traje e impresiona a Syaoran" —digo. Shinji asiente entusiasmado y corre.

No puedo evitar sonreír mientras veo a Shinji correr feliz.

Quizás, después de todo, aún hay esperanzas para Syaoran y Sakura.

_Shinji, tú serás la carta bajo la manga para unir a Syaoran y a Sakura._

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Notas de la traductora: **¡Hola! =) ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí :D realmente disfruto leyendo y traduciendo este fanfic. Lamento haberlo tenido algo botado, pero es que estaba concentrada en "Hermanos por contrato" y bueno, por qué no decirlo, en escribir un Oneshot y una historia nueva que me tienen entusiasmada…

En fin, ¿Cuál creen que será la reacción de Syaoran cuando Shinji lo llame "papá"? Uf, qué susto que se llevará ese hombre xD

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews :) Nos vemos en el próximo!

Besitos!


	11. Un anuncio y una confrontación

_**Capítulo 11: un anuncio y una confrontación**_

**Sakura's POV**

El silencio envuelve la sala mientras ni yo ni Syaoran intentamos entablar una conversación. Este es exactamente el tipo de silencio que me pone de los nervios.

Como si nada, miro a Syaoran de reojo. Su rostro permanece sin expresión mientras da un sorbo al vaso de agua que Chiharu le trajo hace un rato. Los puños de su camisa están desabotonados y las mangas enrolladas hacia los codos.

Percatándome de que mis ojos están puestos sobre él, Syaoran se voltea para encontrarse con mi mirada. Yo inmediatamente me giro, negándome a establecer contacto visual. Puedo sentir a Syaoran observándome mientras silenciosamente me reprocho por haber sido descubierta.

—"Veo que aún no cambias tus hábitos de compras" —dice Syaoran rompiendo el silencio.

Confundida por su comentario, me volteo para mirarlo. Syaoran se encuentra observando la esquina de sala, sigo su mirada para encontrarme con una pila de bolsas de compras en la esquina, llenas de trajes y zapatos que compré.

Maldición, ¿Por qué no habrá sacado Chiharu todas las cosas que compré hoy?

Definitivamente la asesinaré después de esto.

—"Bueno, verás, son una inversión para el futuro" —digo.

—"¿Inversión? ¿Le molestaría explicarme, profesora Sakura?" —pregunta Syaoran sarcásticamente.

—"No cabe ninguna duda de que esa ropa subirá de precio en sólo cuestión de unos pocos años. Para entonces, será definitivamente conveniente venderla" —digo.

—"Realmente lo dudo. En cuestión de un año, todas esas ropas habrán pasado de moda. Probablemente su valor decaerá haciendo de tu compra actual un completo derroche de dinero" —dice Syaoran.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de mis trajes de diseñador de esa forma?

—"Hmph, ustedes los hombres no saben nada sobre la ropa de diseñador. Te has equivocado al estimar cuál es el valor de estos trajes" —digo cruzándome de brazos.

—"Quizás no sepa mucho acerca de cosas de diseñadores, pero si sé que si continúas con tus hábitos de compra, estaré en **banca rota** en un futuro cercano" —dice Syaoran con calma.

¿Banca rota? ¿Syaoran Li?

Hahaha, ¡Qué risa!

—"Claro Syaoran, si tú quedas en banca rota entonces los cerdos podrán volar" —digo con sarcasmo.

—"¿Quién sabe? En un futuro cercano los cerdos podrían haber desarrollado alas para volar debido a la ingeniería genética" —Syaoran se encoge de hombros.

Le lanzo otra mirada de asesinato que no parece afectarle en nada. Sigue bebiendo con calma su vaso de agua como si pasara por completo de la mirada que le he dado.

—"De echo, deberías estar agradecida de que te deje gastar tanto dinero. Quizás es tiempo de cortar tus gastos" —dice Syaoran.

—"No puedes hacerlo, Syaoran Li. Todos saben que es un deber del esposo proveer a su esposa" —digo.

—"Sí, pero no si su esposa tiene **demandas irracionales** cuando ir de compras para ella es una _'necesidad diaria'_" —replica Syaoran.

—"¡Mis demandas no son irracionales" —digo con enojo.

—"¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué hay de esas sobresalientes cuentas que vienen con cinco dígitos cada mes? Eres realmente afortunada de tener un esposo multibillonario, intenta casarte con un pobre y ve si sobrevives" —dice Syaoran.

Sus palabras me callan. Para ser sincera, sus palabras tienen sentido. Quizás tiendo a gastar en exceso, _**algunas veces.**_

—"He decidido ofrecerte una alternativa, Sakura. Por supuesto que depende de ti decidir" —dice Syaoran calmadamente con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—"¿Y qué sería?" —pregunto mirándolo con cautela.

—"No recortaré tus gastos con una simple condición" —dice Syaoran.

Lo observo en silencio, esperando a que continúe.

—"Trabajarás para mí" —finaliza Syaoran con una sonrisa.

—"¿Trabajar para ti? En tus sueños, Syaoran" —replico sin dudarlo.

—"Bien. Entonces, puedes comenzar a soñar sobre tener la nueva línea de la colección de verano de Chanel" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisa.

Me quedo atontada momentáneamente por su comentario. Maldición, sabe cómo acertar en mi punto débil.

—"Es realmente una pena. Si trabajaras para mí, tendrías un sueldo estable cada mes. No tendrías que preocuparte por el dinero cuando nos divorciemos y no sigas recibiendo mi financiamiento" —comenta Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente.

Guardo silencio mientras sus palabras son registradas en mi cerebro. Sin darme cuenta, comienzo a considerar la oferta de Syaoran.

El demonio sin embargo, es capaz de leerme como a un libro. Dándose cuenta de que ha acertado a un punto débil, plasma una sonrisa burlona en su cara, es como si me estuviera desafiando.

—"Muy bien, trabajaré para ti, con la condición de que me tratarás como a un empleado común, **no** tu entretenimiento personal o tu juguete" —digo intentando mantener la compostura.

Syaoran ríe y asiente.

—"Por supuesto, no trato mal a mis empleados, sin importar cuan divertidos puedan ser a veces"

—"Bien, ¿en qué quieres que trabaje?" —pregunto esperando que me de un trabajo que me permita estar **tan lejos de él como sea posible**.

—"Quiero que seas mi secretaria" —dice Syaoran como si nada.

—"¿Tu secretaria? ¿Pero qué hay de Rika? Ella…"

—"La secretaria de Eriol renunció la semana pasada. Rika se va a convertir en la secretaria de Eriol, así que obviamente necesito una nueva secretaria para mi" —dice Syaoran.

—"Pero, ¿por qué no puedo ser mejor la secretaria de Eriol? Rika se puede quedar y…"

—"El trabajo de Eriol ha sido realmente duro estos días debido al nuevo proyecto en el que está trabajando. Él necesita una secretaria experimentada y eficiente para apoyarlo. Para tu suerte, soy lo suficientemente capaz en mi trabajo así que no me importa contratar una _**aficionada**_ como tú" —dice Syaoran.

—"¡No soy una aficionada! Puedo ser profesional si así lo quiero" —contesto sintiéndome indignada. Syaoran resopla.

—"Claro, Sakura. Lo que sea que digas"

Comienzo a pesar los pro y los contras de trabajar como la secretaria de Syaoran en mi mente.

**Pros**

_Podré continuar comprando como quiera._

_¡Podré ser dueña de la colección de primavera por la que he estado esperando!_

_Tendré un sueldo estable para mantener a Shinji luego del divorcio._

_Hm… Tendré un lugar de trabajo genial que se verá bien en mi futuro currículum._

**Contras**

_¡Trabajaré como su secretaria! Lo que significa que estaré con el 24/7_

_Tendré que ver su enfermante sonrisa y miradas en su cara todos los días_

_Tendré que dedicarme a mi carrera._

_Hay muchos contras que ahora no se me ocurren pero saldrán una vez que comience a trabajar para él._

—"Sakura, ¿sigues queriendo trabajar para mí?" —pregunta Syaoran sacándome de mi trance.

Me mantengo en silencio por un momento. Hay muchos contras de seguro, pero necesito el dinero si quiero mantenernos a Shinji y a mí en el futuro.

—"Bien, trabajaré para ti" —digo.

—"Perfecto. Vayamos a cenar entonces. Escuché a Tomoyo llamándonos para cenar hace un rato" —dice Syaoran sonriendo mientras se para y alcanza las escaleras.

Oh, ¿En qué me he metido esta vez?

La cena es simplemente deliciosa con la cocina celestial de Tomoyo. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que probé su comida. Últimamente ella prefiere comer fuera con Eriol en algún restaurante de moda o ella y Eriol pasan tiempo cocinando en su propia cocina y haciendo _Dios-sabe-qué___en el lugar sagrado.

No es algo que quiera saber, en realidad.

—"Una comida deliciosa, Tomoyo. Justo lo que me esperaba de la futura esposa de Eriol Hiragizawa. Mi mejor amigo es un comensal bastante quisquilloso y es difícil satisfacerlo" —comenta Syaoran con una sonrisa.

—"Gracias, Syaoran. Bueno, estoy segura de que Sakura debe estar feliz de que tu no seas un comensal quisquilloso. Lo digo por cómo terminas incluso la comida que le ha quedado horrible" —comenta Tomoyo animosa.

—"¡Tomoyo!" —exclamo. Mi mejor amiga simplemente me sonríe.

—"Sólo soy afortunado de seguir vivo luego de haber probado sus experimentos errados en la cocina" —bromea Syaoran. Todos en la mesa se ríen, incluso Shinji.

—"¡Sí! La comida de mamá resulta un poco… _mala_ algunas veces" —asiente Shinji.

Ese traidor hijo mío, ¡Se supone que debería defender a su madre!

—"Bueno Syaoran, disfruta de la comida. Estoy segura de que rara vez tienes la oportunidad de probar comida casera tan deliciosa como esta" —dice Tomoyo.

—"Sí, supongo. Si la cocina de Sakura es mala, la de Amy es mucho peor. Gracias a dios que es muy raro cuando está en la cocina para cocinar. Generalmente se lo deja a las empleadas" —dice Syaoran tomando otra cucharada de comida.

¡Ahahaha! Por lo menos soy **mejor** que esa zorra en un aspecto. Me sonrío felizmente mientras tomo un sorbo de mi jugo favorito.

—"Shinji, ¿podrías pasarme la salsa, por favor?" —pregunta Syaoran.

—"Seguro. Aquí tienes, papi" —dice Shinji mientras le entrega la salsa a Syaoran.

Me toma aproximadamente unos segundos registrar las palabras de Shinji en mi cerebro. Una vez que mi cerebro interpreta completamente sus palabras, toso mi jugo por la sorpresa.

La boca de Syaoran se ha abierto por la sorpresa mientras deja caer la cuchara que sostenía.

Tomoyo da su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar una sonrisa de complicidad que se estaba formando en su cara.

Eriol, por otra parte, parece completamente ajeno a las reacciones de los demás.

—"Shinji, ¿cómo llamaste al Tío Syaoran?" —pregunto.

—"Papi" —responde Shinji inocentemente dando por resultado una risa de mi mejor amiga.

¡Lo sabía! Tomoyo debe haberle dado alguna _**estúpida**_ idea para contaminar el cerebro de Shinji.

—"Shinji, cariño, sé cuánto quieres un papá, pero…"

—"Vamos, Sakura. Dale una oportunidad al niño. Estoy segura de que a Syaoran no le importa ser su _'papi'_ ¿verdad?" —pregunta Tomoyo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Syaoran, por otra parte, parece completamente anonadado.

—"Papi, no estás enojado… ¿verdad?" —pregunta Shinji con suavidad.

Syaoran inmediatamente guarda compostura y sacude su cabeza.

—"Por supuesto que no. Es sólo que estoy un poco sorprendido. Claro que me gustaría tenerte como mi hijo" —dice Syaoran sonriendo.

—"Entonces está hecho. Desde hoy en adelante Syaoran es el papá de Shinji" —declara felizmente Tomoyo.

—"**¡NO!**" —digo abruptamente ocasionando que la atención de todos se dirigiera a mí.

—"¿Por qué no, Sakura? Digo, Syaoran sigue siendo tu esposo después de todo. En realidad es bastante normal dejar a Shinji llamarlo _'papi'"_ —dice Eriol con una sonrisa.

—"Oh, y yo ya le he explicado _**todo**_ a Shinji sobre tu relación con Syaoran. _No te preocupes_" —dice Tomoyo sonriendo.

**¿Todo? **¿A qué se refiere con todo? ¿Y cómo se supone que espere que _no_ me preocupe?

Le lanzo a Tomoyo una mirada asesina que parece no surtir efecto en Tomoyo que continúa sonriéndome.

—"Mami, ¿Por qué no puedo decirle a Tío Syaoran '_papi'_? ¿Tienes alguna razón que no me puedas decir?" —pregunta Shinji con inocencia mientras me mira con súplica en sus ojos esmeralda.

Oh dios, ¿qué se supone que deba decirle?

_Tío Syaoran es un hombre horrible que probablemente te lleve lejos de mí si se entera de que eres su hijo._

_Tío Syaoran tiene una esposa malvada que incluso quizás quiera matarte si sabe que eres el heredero del clan Li._

—"Por supuesto que no, cariño. No hay nada que no pueda decirte. No te guardo secretos" —miento mientras sonrío a Shinji.

—"Entonces, ¿eso significa que puedo llamar a tío Syaoran _'papi'_? —pregunta con esperanza en sus ojos verdes.

No puedo soportar decirle que no pero, pero…

—"Silencio significa consentimiento. Dado que Sakura ha decidido mantener silencio, significa que ha accedido" —declara Tomoyo.

—"¡Sí! ¡Gracias mami!" —dice Shinji feliz.

¿Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho **nada**!

—"¡Esperen! Pero… pero… yo…"

—"No seas tan complicada Sakura, deja de molestar. Callados. Eriol y yo tenemos una noticia que darles" —dice Tomoyo.

Inmediatamente me quedo callada mientras Tomoyo me lanza una mirada aterradora. Sé que es inútil discutir ahora. Realmente no quiero que Shinji sospeche algo.

Oh bueno, mientras Shinji no sepa que Syaoran es su papá de verdad, supongo que no le será malo tener un _'papá'_.

—"La razón por la que los reunimos a todos ustedes aquí es para decirles algo" —dice Eriol sosteniendo la mano de Tomoyo.

—"Déjenme adivinar, Eriol le tiene pánico al compromiso y quiere retrasar el matrimonio por otros cinco años" —dice Syaoran burlón.

Eriol inmediatamente le lanza una mirada asesina.

—"No seas tonto, Syaoran. Dudo que Eriol se atreva a hacer eso, ¿verdad, cariño?" —dice Tomoyo mientras le da a Eriol una de sus características sonrisas.

Eriol traga fuerte mientras asiente.

—"Por… por supuesto"

—"¡Oh, ya lo sé! Quieren irse a un lugar muy lejano lejos de toda la interferencia de su familia, fama y fortuna. Y ambos vivirán una vida normal y pacífica en una pequeña cabaña y…"

—"No, Sakura. Eso sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas. Si Eriol y yo quisiéramos escapar, mi madre y la madre de Syaoran nos buscarían con toda la fuerza policial de **ambas **familias" —corta Tomoyo.

—"Entonces, ¿Qué es, Tía Tomoyo?" —pregunta ansioso Shinji.

El silencio se hace presente en el comedor mientras todos esperamos ansiosos la respuesta de Tomoyo.

—"La verdad es que… Estoy embarazada" —dice Tomoyo sonriendo.

—"¡¿EEEEHHH? ¡¿De veras?" —grito un poco fuerte.

—"Sí, ya son tres meses. Hemos ido al doctor esta mañana para confirmarlo" —dice Eriol con una sonrisa.

Observo a mi mejor amiga de la cabeza a los pies. En realidad no puedo notar el bulto en su vientre, pero supongo que eso es porque lo ha ocultado bien con playeras sueltas.

Un momento, aún no se han casado.

Lo que significa que probablemente ya lo _**han hecho**_.

¿Ven? Sabía que no estaban en nada bueno en la cocina.

Bien, lo siento, no era mi intención contaminar sus cerebros. Ignórenme.

—"Esas son buenas noticias. Serás padre luego, Eriol" —dice Syaoran sonriendo.

—"¡Sí! ¡Y tú serás mamá!" —digo con entusiasmo mientras corro a abrazar a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo me sonríe con felicidad.

—"Sí, y no puedo esperar a saber si es un niño o una niña" —dice Tomoyo mientras se acaricia la panza.

—"¡Si es un niño, entonces podrían ser mejor amigos con Shinji! Podrían jugar fútbol y meterse en problemas" —digo feliz.

—"¡Sí, y si fuese una niña podríamos emparejarla con Shinji! —dice con entusiasmo Tomoyo.

—"¡Tienes razón! ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? Sería genial. ¡Seríamos parientes!" —chillo con alegría.

—"Es un poco apresurado, ¿no creen? Siguen siendo demasiado jóvenes para pensar en eso" —dice Eriol.

—"Sí. ¿Y no es Shinji como cuatro años mayor que el bebé-que-está-por-nacer?" —dice Syaoran.

Tomoyo y yo inmediatamente miramos a Syaoran y Eriol con odio.

—"No es apresurado. Es bueno planear el futuro. Además, la edad ya no es un problema. El amor trasciende los años" —digo con firmeza.

—"Sí, ¿tienen ustedes algún problema con eso?" —pregunta Tomoyo lanzando una mirada asesina.

Syaoran y Eriol sonríen cohibidos mientras sacuden sus cabezas.

—"No… Por… Por supuesto que no" —murmuran claramente intimidados por el aura asesina de Tomoyo.

—"Entonces, está decidido, ¡nuestros hijos serán o mejores amigos o novios!" —dice Tomoyo con felicidad emitiendo un aura brillante mientras yo asiento en total acuerdo.

—"Pero, ¿no significa eso que te casarás con Eriol con un vestido de novia con un bulto muy grande en el estómago?" —pregunta Sakura.

—"Pensamos en ese problema así que decidimos retrasar la boda para luego de que nazca el bebé" —explica Eriol.

—"¡Eso es genial! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Tomoyo!" —digo mientras envuelvo a Tomoyo en un apretado abrazo. Tomoyo me sonríe y me abraza de regreso

—"Bueno, se está haciendo un poco tarde. Nos tenemos que ir ahora" —dice Eriol mirando su reloj.

—"Cierto, casi me olvido de la hora. Adiós, Sakura, Syaoran, Shinji" —dice Tomoyo sonriendo.

—"Adiós Tía Tomoyo. Adiós Tío Eriol" —dice Shinji educadamente.

—"Adiós" —dice con tranquilidad Syaoran.

—"¡Adiós a los dos! Cuida bien de Tomoyo, Eriol o te asesinaré" —digo.

Eriol asiente y nos hace señas de despedida.

Mientras dejan el comedor, todo se vuelve silencioso nuevamente.

—"Bueno, supongo que será mejor que me prepare para ir a dormir. Buenas noches mami" —dice Shinji mientras se pone en puntillas para besar mi mejilla.

—"Buenas noches, cariño" —digo sonriendo.

—"Buenas noches, papi" —dice Shinji corriendo para darle también a Syaoran un beso en la mejilla.

—"Buenas noches, Shinji" —responde Syaoran con una sonrisa cálida.

Los dos observamos como Shinji corres escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto. Una vez más, se crea una atmósfera de silencio en el comedor.

—"Sakura, necesito hablar contigo" —dice Syaoran con seriedad.

Me volteo para mirarlo mientras él camina lentamente hacia mi lado, mirándome con una expresión seria en su cara.

—"¿Sobre qué me quieres hablar?" —pregunto.

—"Sólo respóndeme una pregunta. ¿Quién es Shinji?" —pregunta Syaoran.

Mi corazón comienza a latir salvajemente cuando escucho la temida pregunta.

—"Shinji es mi hijo adoptado, por supuesto. Pensé que lo había dejado claro aquel día" —digo disimulando mi fuerza para mantener mi voz calmada.

—"No me mientas, Sakura. No soy estúpido. Él no es tu hijo adoptado. Es tu hijo biológico, ¿verdad? Y también es mi hijo" —responde Syaoran sin dudar.

—"¿De qué hablas? No seas tonto, Syaoran. Yo…"

Me estremezco de dolor mientras siento que mi espalda choca contra la pared. No me di ni cuenta cuando Syaoran me acorraló contra la pared sin tener algún lugar al cual escapar.

Syaoran se inclina hacia adelante y pone sus manos en la pared, a ambos lados de mi cabeza, atrapándome con éxito en el rincón. Sus ojos cafés se funden en los míos.

—"Para de mentir, Sakura. Es obvio. Shinji tiene demasiadas similitudes contigo y conmigo. Es como una mezcla exacta de tú y yo. No creo que sea una coincidencia" —dice Syaoran con firmeza.

—"Quizás es… es una coincidencia después de todo" —digo sintiendo que mi voz comienza a quebrarse bajo sus ojos escrutadores.

—"Sakura, ¿Por qué debes mentirme? ¿A caos no confías en mí?" —pregunta Syaoran con suavidad, su aliento cálido choca contra mi piel.

—"¿Cómo podría confiar en ti, Syaoran? Eres el que me traicionó primero" —digo con suavidad mirando sus ojos.

—"¿Es por eso que decidiste castigarme ocultándome la existencia de Shinji?" —pregunta Syaoran bajando su tono.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos con tanta intensidad que me encuentro incapaz de responderle. Puedo ver las emociones pasando a través de sus ojos.

¿Eran esas emociones de culpa, arrepentimiento o enojo?

—"Yo…"

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por el móvil de Syaoran. La tensa atmósfera del comedor se quebró con una simple llamada telefónica.

Luego de unos segundos, Syaoran finalmente gana compostura y contesta su móvil.

—"¿Diga? Habla Syaoran… Sí… Estoy cerca de la mansión en este momento… Estaré en casa pronto. Buenas noches, Amy" —dice mientras corta la llamada.

Estoy medianamente agradecida de la inoportuna llama de Amy, pero una pequeña parte de mí se siente enojada.

Unos segundos más y hubiese sido capaz de conocer las verdaderas emociones que Syaoran ha estado ocultando, incluso de mí.

—"Parece que me debo ir. Pero no dejaré descansar este asunto. Hablaremos sobre Shinji otro día" —dice Syaoran mientras camina para dejar el lugar.

Aún recuperándome del incidente, me encuentro incapaz de responder a Syaoran.

—"Oh, y no llegues tarde al trabajo, Sakura. Odio cuando mi secretaria llega tarde" —dice Syaoran mientras se voltea y me lanza una sonrisa.

Entonces, sacude su mano para despedirse y deja el cuarto mientras yo observo su figura en silencio.

Parece tan fácil para Syaoran actuar como si la discusión de hace unos momentos no hubiese pasado. ¿Cómo es que puede sonreírme como siempre? ¿Por qué es tan bueno en los disfraces?

Me siento en la silla y doy un gran suspiro.

_**Mañana, seré la secretaria de Syaoran.**_

_**Syaoran parece saber acerca de la identidad de Shinji.**_

'_Esto es simplemente genial'_ Pienso mientras calmo mi agitado corazón.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Notas de la traductora: **Eso es todo, lamento mucho la demora chicos, y muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews. Intentaré subir el capítulo 12 lo más pronto posible para alcanzar el ritmo que lleva la autora…

¡Besos!


	12. Primer día de trabajo

—"Sakura, ¿Por qué debes mentirme? ¿A caso no confías en mí?" —pregunta Syaoran con suavidad, su aliento cálido choca contra mi piel.

—"¿Cómo podría confiar en ti, Syaoran? Eres el que me traicionó primero" —digo con suavidad mirando sus ojos.

—"¿Es por eso que decidiste castigarme ocultándome la existencia de Shinji?" —pregunta Syaoran bajando su tono.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos con tanta intensidad que me encuentro incapaz de responderle. Puedo ver las emociones pasando a través de sus ojos.

¿Eran esas emociones de culpa, arrepentimiento o enojo?

—"Yo…"

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por el móvil de Syaoran. La tensa atmósfera del comedor se quebró con una simple llamada telefónica.

Luego de unos segundos, Syaoran finalmente gana compostura y contesta su móvil.

—"¿Diga? Habla Syaoran… Sí… Estoy cerca de la mansión en este momento… Estaré en casa pronto. Buenas noches, Amy" —dice mientras corta la llamada.

Estoy medianamente agradecida de la inoportuna llama de Amy, pero una pequeña parte de mí se siente enojada.

Unos segundos más y hubiese sido capaz de conocer las verdaderas emociones que Syaoran ha estado ocultando, incluso de mí.

—"Parece que me debo ir. Pero no dejaré descansar este asunto. Hablaremos sobre Shinji otro día" —dice Syaoran mientras camina para dejar el lugar.

Aún recuperándome del incidente, me encuentro incapaz de responder a Syaoran.

—"Oh, y no llegues tarde al trabajo, Sakura. Odio cuando mi secretaria llega tarde" —dice Syaoran mientras se voltea y me lanza una sonrisa.

Entonces, sacude su mano para despedirse y deja el cuarto mientras yo observo su figura en silencio.

Parece tan fácil para Syaoran actuar como si la discusión de hace unos momentos no hubiese pasado. ¿Cómo es que puede sonreírme como siempre? ¿Por qué es tan bueno en los disfraces?

Me siento en la silla y doy un gran suspiro.

_**Mañana, seré la secretaria de Syaoran.**_

_**Syaoran parece saber acerca de la identidad de Shinji.**_

'_Esto es simplemente genial'_ Pienso mientras calmo mi agitado corazón.

**Capítulo 12: Primer día de trabajo**

**Sakura's POV**

—"Cielos, Tomoyo. De veras desearía no haber accedido a ser su secretaria. Comienzo a arrepentirme ahora y ni siquiera he salido de la casa" —gruño a Tomoyo en el teléfono.

Con el audífono Bluetooth en mi oreja derecha, hurgo en mi guardarropas buscando un traje apropiado para mi primer día de trabajo mientras hablo con Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

Creo que a esto se le llama ser multifuncional, y soy realmente buena en esto.

—"Pero Sakura, sabes que Syaoran está en lo correcto. Necesitas un trabajo para solventar tu vida como una preparación para el futuro, _si es que_ te divorcias de Syaoran.

—Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que deben haber otras ofertar de trabajo con un buen salario" —protesto.

—"No es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, Sakura. Aún puedes ser modelo para mis diseños. ¡Mira tu cuerpo! Se deletrea _material para modelaje_ en **letras negritas**.

Despreocupadamente, me doy una mirada en el espejo.

Debo admitir que _tengo_ una figura para morir y que definitivamente se ajusta a lo que se necesita para modelar. Como sea, no me apasiona modelar incluso aunque sea para la casa de modas Daidouji, que es indudablemente una de las casas de moda más grande del mundo.

Además, ser modelo significaría que estaría cayendo en la categoría de Amy – no es algo que quiera.

—"Gracias, Tomoyo. Aprecio tu ayuda pero sabes cuánto me desagrada modelar. Simplemente no es lo mío" —digo.

—"Que mal. Entonces no te quejes. Ser la secretaria de Syaoran será un buen trabajo para ti. Eres eficiente con los ordenadores, tienes buenas habilidades y por sobre todas las cosas ¡Sabes cómo manejar a Syaoran!"

_Eficiente con los ordenadores – Verdadero_

_Buenas habilidades – verdadero_

_Sé cómo manejar a Syaoran – no lo creo…_

—"Claro, Tomoyo. Eso espero. Sólo deseo que el primer día no sea un desastre total. ¡Ahora mismo estoy enfrentando una crisis! Una crisis de moda, para ser más exacta" —digo exhalando un suspiro.

—"¿Aún tienes problemas para decidirte por un traje? ¿Por qué no usas la blusa blanca y la falda negra que compramos la semana pasada en el centro comercial? Deja el primer botón de la blusa sin abotonar y ponte un par de tacones negros. Eso solucionará el problema" —sugiere Tomoyo

—"Hm… Es una excelente idea. Lo intentaré" —digo comenzando inmediatamente a buscar el traje que me describió Tomoyo.

—"Bien. Buena suerte, Sakura"

—"Gracias, Tomoyo. Cuídate y a tu bebé también" —digo con una sonrisa antes de que ambas colgáramos.

Luego de que me las arreglara para encontrar la ropa, me cambio rápidamente y arreglo mi cabello. No conlleva mucho esfuerzo arreglar mi cabello ya que es corto. Miro alrededor de la habitación, es un desorden **gigante**, con la ropa desparramada por todas partes. Trago pesado mientras agarro mi maletín para salir corriendo.

**No hay duda** de que Chiharu me asesinará si se da cuenta – lo que será tarde o temprano.

Me pongo mis Mary Jane negros y me apresuro a llegar al Mini Cooper.

—"¡Adiós, Chiharu! ¡Me voy al trabajo!"

—"Bien, Sakura, ¡Buena suerte!" —dice felizmente Chiharu.

Claro, está feliz ahora. Esperen a que entre en mi habitación…

Deshaciéndome del pensamiento, entro en mi carro y enciendo el motor. Le echo un vistazo a mi reloj.

**¡OH-POR-DIOS!**

¡Faltan 15 minutos para que sean las ocho! Syaoran no estará _para nada_ conforme.

Piso los pedales y me apresuro al trabajo. En mi camino hacia la salida, paso por la mansión principal. Para mi suerte, puede ver a Syaoran hablando por teléfono recién saliendo de la mansión.

Me sonrío. Él también va atrasado.

Mientras llegue a la oficina antes que él, estaré a salvo.

Con una sonrisa plasmada en mi cara, manejo a toda velocidad manteniendo mis dedos cruzados para llegar antes que _él_.

Piso el freno con fuerza mientras miro con odio la luz del semáforo.

Maldición, ¿Por qué deben haber _tantos_ semáforos en Tokio?

Voy atrasada y el pesado tráfico no está exactamente ayudándome.

Doy un suspiro mientras me resbalo en el asiento. Miro a través de la ventana y para mi sorpresa, veo a Kaname en su carro. Está justo a mi lado. ¡Qué coincidencia! Bajo el vidrio y llamo su nombre.

—"¡Kaname-sempai!"

Kaname se voltea a mirarme. Entonces, me sonríe.

—"Hola, Sakura. ¿A dónde vas?"

—"Voy al trabajo. Trabajaré como secretaria de Syaoran. ¿Y tú?"

—"Voy a las Industrias Ichijou. Desafortunadamente, tengo que trabajar también"

Observo a Kaname. Lleva puesto un traje de negocios y una corbata. Se ve bastante bien de traje, como Syaoran.

—"Hey, ¿Vas a la Corporación Li, verdad? ¿Por qué no tomas la calle Swiftu? Debería quedarte más cerca y con menos tráfico" —dice Kaname.

—"¿De veras? No tenía ni idea. Maldición… Ahora si que llegaré tarde" —gruño mientras un puchero aparece en mis labios.

Kaname se ríe encantado.

—"Bueno, buena suerte, Sakura. La luz se volverá verde ahora. Mejor prepárate para partir rápido. Sigamos en contacto, ¿si?" —pide Kaname con una sonrisa.

—"Bien. Adiós, Kaname-senpai" —digo yo sonriendo.

Entonces, subo el vidrio. Cuando la luz se vuelve verde, ambos nos vamos por diferentes caminos hacia nuestros destinos.

Luego de estacionar mi Mini Cooper, me apresuro a salir del carro y entrar en la central de Corporaciones Li. Y créanme, la central es realmente **GIGANTE** e impresionante. Ya es uno de los lugares más populares de Japón como uno de los rascacielos más impresionantes.

Mientras desfilo con mis tacones, doy un rápido vistazo alrededor. Todos parecen encontrarse bastante ocupados. Manteniendo la compostura, me acerco con seguridad a la recepcionista.

—"Hola, soy la nueva secretaria de Syaoran Li" —digo.

La mujer me mira como si me hubiese vuelto loca.

—"Discúlpeme, _señorita_. Todos saben que Rika es la secretaria del señor Li" —dice engreídamente.

—"No, me temo que se equivoca. Mi nombre es Sakura. Sakura L…"

Me detengo antes de continuar. No creo que sea sabio de mi parte decir que soy Sakura Li.

La mujer continúa mirándome acusadoramente, golpeando sus dedos contra el escritorio impacientemente como si estuviera esperando a que continuara.

—"Digo, soy Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran me ha contratado como su secretaria ayer" —digo dando lo mejor de mi para no estrangularla en su puesto.

Odio la actitud de esta mujer. En serio que no debería ser recepcionista. Sólo arruina la imagen de la compañía.

—"Usted es una mentirosa, señorita. Cómo se atreve a llamar al Señor Li por su primer nombre, ¿quién se cree que es?"

_Errr… ¿su esposa?_

—"Señorita, por favor, váyase ahora. Si no lo hace tendré que llamar a seguridad"

—"Pero Syaoran me… Digo, el señor Li me contrató. No estoy mintiendo y usted ciertamente está tomando una actitud muy arisca para una recepcionista" —digo con enojo mientras la fulmino con la mirada.

Ella intensifica su mirada mientras toma el teléfono para llamar a seguridad.

Bien, puede llamar a seguridad sin que me importe.

Cuando Syaoran me pregunte _por qué_ me he ausentado en el primer día de trabajo, sólo le diré; _"Tu recepcionista es una completa perra que se rehúsa a creerme y me llamó __**mentirosa**__"_

Rolo mis ojos y me quedo quieta junto al mostrador. Entonces siento algo palmeando mi espalda.

—"¡Ah, Sakura! Que gusto verte. Syaoran me dijo que estarás trabajo aquí a partir de hoy" —dice Eriol con una sonrisa.

—"Es un gusto verte también. Sí, supongo que puedes decir que seré su colega a partir de hoy, Hiraguizawa-san" —digo sonriente.

—"Oh, por favor, llámame Eriol. Suena extraño que me llames por el apellido, me hace sentir como si fuésemos desconocidos" —ríe Eriol. Yo le sonrío de vuelta.

La recepcionista por otra parte, nos mira desconcertada. Parece encontrarse en shock de ver que Eriol y yo somos muy cercanos.

¡Ha! Esperen a que vea como nos comunicamos Syaoran y yo. Probablemente se **desmaye**.

—"Kirlia-san, ella es la nueva secretaria de Syaoran. No lo ha hecho público pero por favor recuérdalo para la próxima vez. Ella no es una intrusa o una visita cualquiera" —dice Eriol.

—"S… Sí, Hiraguizawa-san" —asiente dócilmente.

—"La oficina de Syaoran está en el último piso, al igual que la mía. Tengo que hacer algo antes de subir así que te veo más tarde ¿si?"

—"Bien, gracias Eriol" —digo sonriendo.

Eriol me sonríe de vuelta y se va. Doy un vistazo a mi reloj mientras camino hacia el ascensor. Maldición, ya estoy un par de minutos atrasada gracias a toda la conmoción y el tráfico.

Repentinamente, mis ojos se fijan en una figura que se ve como Syaoran. Tiene el cabello castaño desordenado y lleva puesto un traje Armani. Está hablando con alguien del personal con una expresión seria en la cara.

¡**ES** Syaoran!

¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puede haber llegado aquí tan rápido? Juro que estaba en la puerta de la mansión cuando pasé cerca de él mástemprano.

Inmediatamente, camino rápido hasta alcanzar el ascensor. Presiono el botón de cerrar frenéticamente esperando que la puerta se cierre antes de que alguien más, especialmente _él_ pueda entrar.

Las puertas del ascensor comienzan a cerrar. Antes de que pueda suspirar de alivio, el ascensor se abre de nuevo. Me encuentro a mi misma mirando fijamente un par de familiares ojos ámbar.

—"Buenos días, Sakura" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisa.

Le sonrío débilmente mientras agacho mi cabeza. Syaoran entra en el ascensor y presiona el botón de cerrar. Miro el piso en silencio, esperando que él no me hable.

—"Veo que llegas tarde en tu primer día, mi querida secretaria" —comenta Syaoran.

—"¡No! Pisé el elevador antes que tú! Así que técnicamente no soy **yo** la que está atrasada, sino que tú" —replico.

—"Pero yo puse un pie en este edificio antes que tú. Si no me hubiese quedado hablando con Tahogi-san acerca de la reunión de ayer, habría alcanzado la oficina antes de que tu lo hicieras" —responde Syaoran con calma.

—"Bueno, si esa estúpida recepcionista me hubiese dado gentilmente las instrucciones para llegar a tu oficina, hubiese llegado antes que tú"

—"Quizás la próxima vez deberías salir de casa más temprano".

—"Mira quién habla. Te vi saliendo de la casa más tarde que yo" —me burlo yo.

—"Sí, pero a diferencia de ti, no llego tarde gracias a mi Porsche 911 GT2, es innegablemente rápido, no como tu Mini Cooper"

—"¡Hey!, Mi Mini Cooper es lindo, no como tu Porsche" —digo.

—"Sí, mi porsche no es lindo pero es endemoniadamente impresionante y genial" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisa.

Maldigo por lo bajo. Por mucho que quiera negarlo, su Porsche negro es una belleza que nunca falla en fascinarme cada vez que mis ojos se posan sobre él.

—"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo para salir de la casa, de todas formas?" —pregunta Syaoran.

—"Para tu información, estaba ocupada buscando un lindo y presentable traje para no avergonzarte como secretaria"

—"Hn, nunca me toma tanto encontrar el traje indicado"

"_Eso es porque puede llevar una camiseta vieja y aún así pareces un Dios"_

—"Pero supongo que la razón es aceptable. Te ves bien hoy. El traje te viene" —comenta Syaoran.

Siento un sonrojo en mi mejilla y casi me dan ganas de responder _"tú te ves tan atractivo como siempre". _En cambio, murmuré un suave _'gracias'_ apenas audible.

Syaoran no responde. Oh bien, supongo que no me escuchó.

Los siguientes secundos fueron de absoluto silencio. Maldigo el ascensor por ser tan lento o mejor aún; maldigo la oficina de Syaoran por estar en el último piso.

Un sonido de pito nos indica que hemos alcanzado nuestro destino. Syaoran guarda compostura y sale del ascensor. Su rostro se encuentra serio, no como durante nuestra discusión.

Mientras sale del ascensor, murmura algo suavemente.

"_No hay de qué"._

Mientras Syaoran caminaba hacia su oficina, todo el personal lo saludaba con respeto y educación. Syaoran meramente movía la cabeza en señal de que lo notaba. Lo seguí obedientemente mientras sentía las miradas que los otros me daban.

Syaoran se detiene en la mitad de la planta y tose fuertemente. Inmediatamente, todos se voltean a mirarlo, como si esperaran a que hiciera un anuncio.

—"Me gustaría presentarles a mi nueva secretaria, Sakura L – Kinomoto" —dice Syaoran.

Inclino la cabeza educadamente, ignorando el leve titubeo en la voz de Syaoran al decir mi apellido.

—"Ella reemplazará a Rika como mi secretaria a partir de hoy. Rika será la secretaria de Eriol y lo asistirá en el proyecto Blue Wave que viene. Espero que todos ustedes cooperen con ella y le ayuden cuando sea necesario" —dice Syaoran con voz firme mientras todos asienten con la cabeza— "Eso es todo. Ahora deberían regresar a su trabajo" —concluye Syaoran. En cuestión de segundos todos regresan a sus propios puestos.

—"Con respecto a ti, Sakura, debes tomar nota de que tengo una reunión a las cuatro de la tarde con representantes de la compañía Guildford & Co. Presentarán uno de sus proyectos. Como mi secretaria, espero que estés ahí conmigo, por supuesto" —dice Syaoran.

—"Está bien" —asiento yo.

—"Por ahora, deberías ir a tu escritorio que se encuentra fuera de mi oficina. Encontrarás algunos archivos y documentos. Léelos y corrígelos si es necesario. Luego deberás ordenarlos" —dice Syaoran.

Asiento una vez más con la cabeza.

—"Bien. Ya deberías ir" —dice Syaoran mientras camina hacia su oficina. Yo camino hacia mi escritorio, esperando finalizar el trabajo tan pronto como me sea posible.

Me detengo abruptamente cuando llego a mi escritorio.

Sobre él hay una pila **gigante** de archivos y papeles. Me tomara _**toda la vida**_ terminarlos.

¿Puede alguien decirme nuevamente, **por qué **acepté trabajar para este jefe abusador?

Ya son las cuatro en punto y sigo ocupada con los documentos. ¿Por qué demonios la Corporación Li debe ser tan gigante?

Levanto mi cabeza cuando escucho un golpe en mi escritorio. Syaoran se encuentra parado justo en frente a mi llevando un archivo en sus manos.

—"¿Qué?" —pregunto con impaciencia queriendo volver a mi trabajo.

—"Eso suena un poco irrespetuoso para dirigirte a tu jefe, ¿no crees?" —comenta Syaoran.

Frunzo el ceño mientras lo maldigo internamente. Luego, lo miro nuevamente con una sonrisa falsa en la cara.

—"¿Qué desea, _querido jefe_?"

Syaoran sonríe y no tarda en volver a una cara inexpresiva.

—"En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, tenemos una reunión ahora en la Compañía Guildford & Co." —dice Syaoran.

—"Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado" —miento sin pestañear— "Es sólo que aún no he terminado todo el trabajo que me diste en la mañana" —digo.

—"Entonces, supongo que tendrás que volver a la oficina por la noche y trabajar horas extras" —dice Syaoran despreocupadamente.

Lo miro con la boca semiabierta.

¿Qué? ¿Tengo que trabajar horas extras en mi primer día de trabajo?

—"Ahora, vámonos. Llegaremos tarde. Toma los archivos necesarios y vámonos. Te esperaré en mi automóvil" —dice Syaoran mientras se aleja antes de que pudiera protestar.

Busco en mi escritorio los archivos. Cuando los encuentro los pongo dentro de mi bolsa y me apresuro a alcanzar a Syaoran.

Un consejo;** nunca** llevar papeles en blanco a las reuniones cuando eres la secretaria de Syaoran Li. Porque cuando haces eso, terminarás pasándote notitas con Syaoran, que es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo ahora.

Syaoran ni siquiera está prestando atención a lo que está hablando el representante. Yo intento poner atención pero él sigue pasándome notitas, escribiendo cosas sin sentido en los papeles.

Ha sido así desde que comenzó la reunión hace como unos diez minutos. Hace que me enoje y me den ganas de sermonearlo en frente de toda esta gente por no prestar atención.

Manteniendo una cara neutra, me escribe algo y me pasa el pedazo de papel con discreción.

Rolo mis ojos mientras miro con disimulo el papel. Luego de leerlo, escribo de vuelta.

'_¡Syaoran! __**¡DEJA DE PASARME NOTITAS! **__¡Presta más atención!'_

Luego lo envío de regreso. Él lo lee y escribe.

'_Pero __**estoy**__ prestando atención, a pesar de que me aburre'_

'_Claro que lo estás… *burlas*'_

'_¡¿Queeee? ¿No me crees? Intenta preguntarme algo'_

'_No estoy de humor para jugar contigo, Syaoran Li'_

'_No sirve tratar de pretender que estás escuchando. Sabes que te quieres largar, ¿cierto?'_

'_Syaoran, sé que este tipo es un poco aburrido, pero de veras deberías concentrarte en la reunión'_

'_¿Un poco? Cámbialo por __**MUY**__ aburrido…'_

No puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con él. Este hombre es muy aburrido. Y sea de lo que sea que esté hablando, no parece entrar en mi cerebro. Y Syaoran no me ayuda **para nada** pasándome notitas.

'_Como sea, Syaoran… ¡Ahora __**DEJA**__ de pasarme notas! ¡Quiero concentrarme!'_

'_Sí, deberías. Recuerda anotar todos los detalles. Probablemente te pregunten _repentinamente_…'_

'_En caso de que no te des cuenta, estoy intentándolo pero estoy siendo interrumpida por mi __**jefe**__ que es un molestoso creti…'_

—"Kinomoto-san" —levanto mi cabeza al escuchar mi nombre y dejo de escribir. Syaoran se inclina para ver qué he escrito. Entonces, sonríe.

—"¿Sí?" —pregunto con una sonrisa débil.

—"Creo que usted debe tener su propia opinión, ¿le importaría compartirla con nosotros?" —pregunta educadamente el hombre frente a mí. De repente, todos desvían su atención hacia mí.

Maldición. ¡Ni si quiera sé de que están hablando! ¿Cómo rayos daré mi opinión?

Syaoran intenta ocultar su diversión tosiendo. Le habría enviado una mirada de asesinato si no tuviera a todos pendientes de mí.

¡¿Cómo se atreve a reírse cuando **es él **el que me metió en esto?

—"Eh… bueno… verán… Yo creo…" —tartamudeo intentando pensar en algún comentario. Justo en ese momento Syaoran me golpea para que lea el papel que ha escrito.

'_El lugar del lanzamiento no es adecuado para la edad del grupo objetivo'_

—"Creo que el lugar del lanzamiento no es muy adecuado para el grupo al cual nos dirigimos. Si insistimos en este lugar, quizás no alcancemos nuestra meta en ventas" —digo intentando sonar confiada. Entonces, le echo otro vistazo al papel mientras Syaoran escribe en él.

'_La fecha es demasiado inadecuada. ¡Es __**DÍA DE SEMANA!**_ _¡¿Quién va lanzamientos en público los días de semana?'_

—"La fecha quizás también debería ser reconsiderada. Rara vez hay público para los lanzamientos que se hacen en día de semana. La gente probablemente estará ocupada con sus propios trabajos" —agrego convincentemente.

'_Hay __**muchos**__ errores ortográficos y de redacción en la presentación proyectada. Debería probar reelerlas o tomar nuevamente lecciones de español. Incluso un niño pequeño puede escribir mejor'_

Es increíble cómo Syaoran puede escribir tanto tan rápido.

—"Y quizás debería leer la presentación nuevamente. Hay muchos errores que podrían darle a los otros una mala imagen" —digo.

—"Bien, gracias, Kinomoto-san, lo mejoraremos. ¿Tiene algo que agregar, Li-san?" —pregunta el hombre.

—"No, creo que mi secretaria ha dicho mis opiniones. Trabajen en esos detalles y envíenle el informe el próximo Lunes. Le pediré que reprograme otra reunión" —dice Syaoran con firmeza con voz de estar haciendo-´negocios. Su tono de juegos en las notas parece haber desvanecido en el aire.

El representante asiente con la cabeza y discute los detalles con sus colegas. Syaoran comienza a escribir algo en el papel nuevamente.

'_Te dije que estaba escuchando … *sonrisas*'_

No puedo hacer más que admitirlo. **Es **bueno. ¿_**Cómo**_ es capaz de escuchar mientras me escribe notas sin sentido?

'_Como sea, __**jefe**__'_

'_Por cierto, una cosa más… __**ME DEBES UNA**__'_

Ruedo mis ojos mientras meto el papel en mi bolsa. Syaoran me sonríe.

En nuestro camino de regreso de la reunión, Syaoran no puede parar de sonreír.

—"Para de sonreír" —digo comenzando a sentirme un poco molesta.

—"Pero creía que mi sonrisa es exactamente lo que te encanta de mí" —responde Syaoran.

—"En tus sueños, Syaoran"

—"Aún no me has dado las gracias por haberte rescatado"

—"_¿Gracias?_ Eres afortunado de que no revelé que me estabas distrayendo durante la reunión"

Syaoran se ríe divertido.

—"Bien, ¿eso significa entonces que yo debería agradecerte?

—"No, ni me atrevería a aceptarlo, mi querido jefe" —digo con sarcasmo.

—"Vamos a cenar. Muero de hambre. Además, sé que no has almorzado" —dice Syaoran.

—"No puedo. Aún no he terminado con los documentos de esta mañana. Sólo compraré algo cerca de la oficina. Llévame de regreso" —digo con cansancio.

—"¿Por qué? No es bueno abusar de tu estómago. Tendrás dolores gástricos" —dice Syaoran.

—"No es bueno de tu parte abusar de mi pidiéndome que termine esa montaña de trabajo hoy" —replico.

—"No te pedí que los terminaras hoy. Puedes terminarlos mañana" —dice Syaoran como si nada.

—"¡¿Entonces por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Me has hecho trabajar tan duro que ni si quiera almorcé!" —digo con enojo fulminándolo con la mirada.

—"Bueno, tú no _preguntaste_" —responde con una sonrisa.

Lo miro mientras me cruzo de brazos.

—"Bien, vamos a cenar entonces. Tú invitas, por supuesto" —dice Syaoran.

—"¿Por qué debo invitar **yo?** Eres más rico que yo. Además recibo el dinero de ti"

—"Porque es tu primer día de trabajo. Por supuesto que debes agradecer a tu jefe por darte un trabajo. Y técnicamente estoy gastando tu dinero también ya que no te daré salario extra" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisa.

Quise discutir pero justo en ese momento mi estómago decide traicionarme gruñendo fuertemente. Syaoran se ríe con diversión mientras yo siento un sonrojo subir por mis mejillas.

—"Bueno, pero tiene que ser un lugar barato y no un restaurant muy elegante" —digo.

—"Hm… ¿qué lugar sirve cenas deliciosas y baratas?" —piensa Syaoran en voz alta.

Automáticamente mi cerebro comienza a pensar también. Se hace el silencio entre los dos mientras rebuscamos en nuestros cerebros buscando un lugar adecuado para cenar. Repentinamente, un lugar entra en mi cabeza.

—"¡La cocina de Ramli!" —exclamamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Dándonos cuenta de lo que hemos hecho, nos reímos.

—"¿Aún recuerdas ése lugar?" —pregunto.

—"¡Por supuesto! Allí es donde solíamos ir a cenar cuando estábamos cansados de los restaurants elegantes" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisa.

—"¡Sí, la comida allí es asombrosa!" —exclamo feliz.

—"¿Entonces iremos a la Cocina de Ramli?"

—"Por supuesto" —respondo yo asintiendo con mi cabeza.

Syaoran sonríe mientras conduce hacia el nostálgico lugar.

Y para ser sincera, no puedo evitar sonreír mientras viejas memorias comienzan a recorrer mi mente.

Quizás mi primer día de trabajo no ha sido tan malo después de todo.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Notas de la traductora: **hasta que terminé. Una vez más me disculpo por la demora, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones me propuse a actualizar una vez por semana hasta llegar al capítulo 15 que es hasta donde lo tiene la autora =)

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, ya los he leído toditos! La mayoría tiene la misma inquietud, eso de que cómo Sakura va a perdonar a Syaoran después de todo lo que le ha hecho y bueno yo aún no lo sé pero en los próximos capítulos la autora da pistas del por qué Syaoran hizo lo que hizo, aunque para serles sincera para mi no hay excusa que valga… odio los engaños con todo mi corazón, pero es un fanfic y bueno…es Syaoran xD

¡Hasta la próxima!

Kitty


	13. La verdad sale a la luz

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_En nuestro camino de regreso de la reunión, Syaoran no puede parar de sonreír._

—_"Para de sonreír" —digo comenzando a sentirme un poco molesta._

—_"Pero creía que mi sonrisa es exactamente lo que te encanta de mí" —responde Syaoran._

—_"En tus sueños, Syaoran"_

—_"Aún no me has dado las gracias por haberte rescatado"_

—_"__¿Gracias?__Eres afortunado de que no revelé que me estabas distrayendo durante la reunión"_

_Syaoran se ríe divertido._

—_"Bien, ¿eso significa entonces que yo debería agradecerte?_

—_"No, ni me atrevería a aceptarlo, mi querido jefe" —digo con sarcasmo._

—_"Vamos a cenar. Muero de hambre. Además, sé que no has almorzado" —dice Syaoran._

—_"No puedo. Aún no he terminado con los documentos de esta mañana. Sólo compraré algo cerca de la oficina. Llévame de regreso" —digo con cansancio._

—_"¿Por qué? No es bueno abusar de tu estómago. Tendrás dolores gástricos" —dice Syaoran._

—_"No es bueno de tu parte abusar de mi pidiéndome que termine esa montaña de trabajo hoy" —replico._

—_"No te pedí que los terminaras hoy. Puedes terminarlos mañana" —dice Syaoran como si nada._

—_"¡¿Entonces por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Me has hecho trabajar tan duro que ni si quiera almorcé!" —digo con enojo fulminándolo con la mirada._

—_"Bueno, tú no__preguntaste__" —responde con una sonrisa._

_Lo miro mientras me cruzo de brazos._

—_"Bien, vamos a cenar entonces. Tú invitas, por supuesto" —dice Syaoran._

—_"¿Por qué debo invitar__**yo?**__Eres más rico que yo. Además recibo el dinero de ti"_

—_"Porque es tu primer día de trabajo. Por supuesto que debes agradecer a tu jefe por darte un trabajo. Y técnicamente estoy gastando tu dinero también ya que no te daré salario extra" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisa._

_Quise discutir pero justo en ese momento mi estómago decide traicionarme gruñendo fuertemente. Syaoran se ríe con diversión mientras yo siento un sonrojo subir por mis mejillas._

—_"Bueno, pero tiene que ser un lugar barato y no un restaurant muy elegante" —digo._

—_"Hm… ¿qué lugar sirve cenas deliciosas y baratas?" —piensa Syaoran en voz alta._

_Automáticamente mi cerebro comienza a pensar también. Se hace el silencio entre los dos mientras rebuscamos en nuestros cerebros buscando un lugar adecuado para cenar. Repentinamente, un lugar entra en mi cabeza._

—_"¡La cocina de Ramli!" —exclamamos ambos al mismo tiempo._

_Dándonos cuenta de lo que hemos hecho, nos reímos._

—_"¿Aún recuerdas ése lugar?" —pregunto._

—_"¡Por supuesto! Allí es donde solíamos ir a cenar cuando estábamos cansados de los restaurants elegantes" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisa._

—_"¡Sí, la comida allí es asombrosa!" —exclamo feliz._

—_"¿Entonces iremos a la Cocina de Ramli?"_

—_"Por supuesto" —respondo yo asintiendo con mi cabeza._

_Syaoran sonríe mientras conduce hacia el nostálgico lugar._

_Y para ser sincera, no puedo evitar sonreír mientras viejas memorias comienzan a recorrer mi mente._

_Quizás mi primer día de trabajo no ha sido tan malo después de todo._

**Capítulo 13: La verdad sale a la luz**

**Sakura's POV**

Miro al reloj impacientemente mientras tamborileo mis dedos contra el escritorio. Son casi las 10 de la noche, hace _bastante_ que ha terminado mi hora de trabajo. Syaoran no tiene derecho, **NINGÚN** derecho para retenerme aquí, aún si es mi jefe.

No importa cuan guapo pueda ser a veces.

Mi mente evoca a Shinji que probablemente siga despierto, esperando a que vuelva a casa. Ese pequeño niño debe ir a clases mañana. No puedo dejar que se quede despierto hasta tan tarde.

Pero, no es como si me pudiera ir a casa cuando mi jefe sigue sentado en su oficina haciendo todo el papeleo. Soy su secretaria, se supone que debería ayudarlo o algo, ¿verdad?

No obstante, mi cerebro sigue diciéndome que si no hago algo ahora, **no podré** regresar a casa esta noche. Probablemente llegue cerca de la medianoche, considerando lo trabajólico que es Syaoran.

¿Ir a casa, o no ir a casa?

Doy un suspiro mientras me resbalo en mi silla. ¿Por qué debo tomar decisiones tan difíciles? Cierro mis ojos mientras intento calmarme y sopeso mis opciones.

Lo tengo.

Debo regresar a casa para ver a Shinji. Sólo deberé decirle a Syaoran que tengo que regresar a casa para cuidar de mi hijo.

Hablando de hijo, espero que Syaoran se haya olvidado de todo el asunto de Shinji. La verdad es muy poco probable, sé que es imposible para él olvidar algo. Pero lo gracioso es ¿Por qué no ha tomado ninguna medida entonces?

Hm…

Oh bien, estoy cansada de pensar, le seguiré dando vueltas mañana o algo así. Ahora, debo enfrentar a mi _querido marido_ para decirle que tengo un hijo esperando en casa.

Sintiéndome determinada, me pongo de pie y camino con valentía hacia la oficina de Syaoran. Me detengo frente a la puerta y golpeo educadamente. Syaoran que está ocupado leyendo una montaña de documentos, alza la cabeza cuando escucha el sonido.

—"_Mi querido jefe, _¿Ha terminado usted con su trabajo por hoy?" —pregunto con un sarcástico tono dulce.

—"_Mi querida secretaria_, en caso de que esté usted ciega, me alegra comunicarle que aún existe una montaña de documentos esperando por mi" —replica Syaoran, también con sarcasmo.

—"¿No puedes hacerlo mañana o algo así? Son casi las 10 de la noche. Has estado trabajando como por un día completo."

_¡__**Yo**__ he estado trabajando durante todo el día y necesito ver a mi hijo!_

Syaoran le echa un vistazo a su reloj brevemente y me mira a mí de nuevo.

—"Oh, no había notado cuán tarde es. No importa. Aún debo terminar este trabajo para hoy. Estos documentos deben ser enviados mañana a la oficina de los abogados para ser aprobados. El proyecto de la Ola Azul es realmente importante para la compañía" —Syaoran se encoge de hombros y regresa su atención a esa molesta pila de papeles.

¿Importante?

¡**Nuestro** hijo también es importante!

También es **su** hijo

*Tos* Digo… _Mi_ hijo también es importante.

Como puede ser tan insensible, descorazonado, inu…

—"Puedes irte a casa primero, ¿sabes?. No tienes que esperar por mí" —dice Syaoran cortando completamente la cadena de descalificativos que se formaba en mi mente.

—"Espera, ¿qué dijiste?" —pregunto, sólo para asegurarme.

—"Dios, Sakura, sé que estás ciega por no haber visto esta montaña de papeles, pero ¿estás sorda también? Dije que puedes irte a casa primero sin mí. No soy un idiota insensible, descorazonado e inútil, ¿Sabes?" —dice Syaoran cansadamente, probablemente está exhausto por todo el papeleo.

De seguro no me esperaba eso. Pensé que sería un demonio y me forzaría a quedarme con él. Ahora que estaba siendo tan… comprensivo, no sabía qué hacer. Me paro frente a la puerta.

Syaoran se da cuenta de que estoy de pie como una estatua junto a la puerta y me mira.

—"Ya he dicho que puedes irte. ¿Por qué sigues parada allí?"

—"Pero… pero… estarás solo. ¿No se supone que las secretarias deben ayudar a sus jefes?" —pregunto.

—"Bueno, normalmente dejaba que Rika se fuera temprano también. Estoy acostumbrado a estar solo. No me gusta sobreexplotar a mis trabajadores, ¿sabes?" —dice Syaoran. Él puede ver mi mirada de inseguridad y continúa— "Además, estoy seguro de que tienes cosas que hacer en casa, ¿verdad? Así que, sólo apresúrate a regresar. Te veré mañana" —dice Syaoran dándome una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a su trabajo.

Sé que se supone que debo marcharme ahora, pero mis piernas no se mueve. En cambio, me encuentro a mi misma mirando a Syaoran quien está repasando todos los documentos. Parece tan concentrado en su trabajo.

—"¿Siempre eres así? ¿Trabajando solo hasta tan tarde?" —pregunto despacito.

—"¿Hn? Sí, siempre trabajo por la noche si debo terminar algo. A veces incluso debo pasar la noche aquí. Pero, ese es el precio a pagar para que Corporaciones Li continúe creciendo en los negocios" —responde Syaoran con calma mientras me observa— "Mira, no te preocupes por mí. Sé que eres preocupada y cosas así. Después de todo sigues siendo mi _**esposa**_" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisita.

—"Sólo me preocupo por ti como tu **amiga de la infancia**, no como tu _esposa_" —respondo yo echando fuego por los ojos.

Syaoran ríe y sacude su cabeza.

—"Lo qué tu digas, cariño. Sólo vete. Si te sientes mal, asegúrate de no llegar tarde mañana" —dice Syaoran dándome una sonrisa cansada.

—"¡No me siento mal! ¿Quién se sentiría mal por dejar a un tipo tan malo como tú aquí? Me voy. Adiós" —digo mientras me doy la vuelta y camino fuera de su oficina.

Pero luego de haber caminado sólo cinco pasos, no puedo evitar darme vuelta para mirarlo.

Sigue trabajando tan duro, pasando por esa montaña de papeles.

"_Cuídate, Syaoran"_

Con suerte ha amanecido y ya me encuentro frente al edificio de Corporaciones Li.

Sí, están en lo correcto. Me siento completamente culpable por haber dejado a Syaoran solo anoche. Incluso siento pena por él por estar solo, enfrentándose a esa enorme pila de trabajo.

Así que hoy lo compensaré. Vendré y veré como está, o si en cambio regresó a la mansión Li anoche. Chiharu llevara a Shinji al colegio hoy, así que por lo menos puedo ayudar tranquilamente a Syaoran.

No, **no **como su esposa.

Como su **secretaria**.

Entro en su oficina silenciosamente. Lo que veo en este momento, hace que mi corazón deje de latir por completo.

Syaoran está durmiendo pacíficamente sobre su escritorio.

Se ve como un niño inocente. ¿Debo hacer énfasis en cuán guapo se puede ver con esos tentadores ojos suyos cerrados?

Dios, ¿por qué ha sido bendecido con tan buena apariencia?

Despacio, camino hacia su escritorio. Al parecer ha terminado todos los documentos. Todos los papeles tienen notas y firmas por aquí y por allá. Es sólo que aún no los ha ordenado.

Debe haberse quedado despierto toda la noche para terminar.

Lo observo y sonrío. Camino hacia el colgador y tomo su abrigo. Entonces, con cuidado lo envuelvo en él. De esa forma, por lo menos no se enfermará.

Sintiéndome satisfecha, me pongo de pié de nuevo y sonrío.

Ok, ¡Para!

¿Qué rayos va mal conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy tratando tan bien a este monstruo?

¡Debo haberme vuelto loca hoy! Que alguien me golpee fuerte en la cara.

"_Cálmate, Sakura. Sólo estás preocupada por tu amigo de la infancia, y sólo te sentiste culpable. No es tu culpa que seas compasiva, no como él" _—murmuro, intentando convencerme.

Una vez que recobro la compostura, comienzo a ordenar los papeles. Para cuando he terminado, ya ha pasado una hora. Nunca pensé que ordenar los papeles sería tan cansador, si hacer esto me dejó exhausta, me estremezco al pensar por lo que Syaoran ha tenido que pasar anoche.

Repentinamente escucho un gruñido salir de los labios de Syaoran. Me volteo y lo veo despertar lentamente.

—"¿Uh, Sakura? ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? Oh, dios, ¿qué hora es? Tengo que terminar de ordenar los documentos. Yo…"

—"Cálmate, Syaoran. Tu preciosa e inteligente secretaria lo ha terminado por ti" —digo sonriendo.

—"¿Q… qué? Dilo otra vez" —pide Syaoran con desconcierto.

—"Dios, Syaoran, ¿estás sordo? Dije, que lo terminé por ti" —digo irritada.

—"No estoy sordo, Sakura. Es sólo que no puedo creer que hayas terminado de ordenar todos los papeles" —replica Syaoran.

—"Velo por ti mismo" —digo mientras apunto a la prolija columna de documentos que se encuentra sobre una mesa en la esquina de la habitación.

—"Wow, de veras me has dejado sin habla. No sé qué decir" —dice Syaoran luciendo impresionado.

—"Por supuesto que no tienes nada que decir. Sólo deberías darme un **aumento**" —digo. Syaoran ríe.

—"¿Un aumento? Cariño, ¿no es el trabajo de una secretaria ayudar a su jefe?" —pregunta con una sonrisa.

—"Hey, he sacrificado mi mañana para ayudarte, idiota malagradecido" —respondo con enojo.

—"Que yo sepa, yo no he pedido tu ayuda, no es mi culpa que hayas decidido ser la secretaria _amable_ por el día" —responde Syaoran casualmente mientras se encoge de hombros.

Lo miro con odio.

—"Bien, entonces no te ayudaré… **nunca más**" —digo.

—"Haz lo que desees. Tendrías que renunciar a ser mi secretaria entonces, ya que no quieres seguir ayudándome" —se burla Syaoran con una sonrisa.

¡Oh, el descaro de ese tipo!

Juro que es mucho más lindo cuando está dormido y parece un ángel inofensivo.

—Bueno, debo enviar estos papeles a los abogados. Estaré de vuelta cua…" —justo cuando Syaoran intenta pararse, pierde el equilibrio y se agarra del escritorio para evitar caer.

—"¡Syaoran!" —grito mientras me acerco apresurada a él.

—"Estoy bien. Sólo un poco mareado" —dice. Ahora que lo noto, se ve pálido. Probablemente se encuentre muy cansado.

—"No puedes ir donde los abogados así. Perderán la confianza en ti. Lo que necesitas es descansar, en **casa**" —digo con firmeza.

—"Pero no puedo, estos papeles deben ser enviados hoy" —insiste Syaoran.

—"Le pediré a Eriol que los envíe por ti. Sólo vete a casa y descansa, ¡No seas tan testarudo!"

—"No estoy siendo testarudo. Tengo trabajo que hacer. No puedo simplemente evitar mis responsabilidades. Yo…"

—"¡No es sólo tu responsabilidad! Tienes un _personal_ trabajando para ti. No tienes que hacer todo por ti mismo. Sólo confía en Eriol, ¿está bien? Regresa a casa y descansa" —elevo mi voz.

—"Pero aún así, yo…"

—"Te ves agotado. En este estado, no podrás convencer a los abogados. Solo descansa y recupérate, entonces podrás hacer tu rol de jefe cuando el proyecto de la Ola Azul sea lanzado" —razono yo.

—"Sakura, no entiendes. Yo…"

—"Syaoran" —digo firmemente mientras mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos cansados— "Por favor, ve y descansa. No quiero ver cómo te sobreesfuerzas" —digo gentilmente mientras lo observo profundamente. Syaoran se queda en silencio y finalmente suspira.

—"Está bien. Regresaré y descansaré. Sólo asegúrate de decirle a Eriol que envíe esos papeles" —dice Syaoran mientras se pone de pie con lentitud y toma su abrigo. Entonces, camina hacia la puerta.

—"Está bien, puede contar conmigo, jefe" —respondo con una sonrisa.

Syaoran detiene sus pasos y se voltea.

—"Gracias, Sakura" —dice con una sonrisa genuina. No puedo evitar sonreírle de regreso cuando se va.

**Syaoran's POV**

Sakura tenía razón. Luego de unas pocas horas de descanso en casa, me siento mucho mejor que antes. Quizás realmente necesitaba un descanso después de todo.

Aún así, no puedo tomarme todo el día. Sé que Eriol probablemente tenga listo el trabajo con los abogados, pero aún hay reuniones y otros proyectos esperándome.

¿Yo, Syaoran Li, tomándome un día libre en días de trabajo?

No en esta vida, al parecer. Ahora que lo pienso, no he tenido ni un día libre desde que tomé el cargo en Corporaciones Li. No soy un trabajólico. Es sólo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. No es fácil manejar una corporación gigante, ¿saben?

Así que aquí estoy, conduciendo por las calles de Tokio en mi camino al edificio de Corporaciones Li. Estoy tomando una ruta distinta, ya que es casi hora de almuerzo y probablemente habrá un tráfico horrible en las calles principales.

Repentinamente, un pequeño niño es empujado a la calle justo frente a mí. Usando mis rápidos reflejos y el efectivo sistema de frenos de mi Porsche, me las arreglo para detener mi convertible antes de que atropelle al niño.

Un poco alarmado y preocupado, salgo de mi convertible y miro al pequeño niño. Corro hacia él y me arrodillo a su lado.

—"¿Estás bien?" —pregunto con amabilidad.

—"Sí, señor. Estoy bien" —dice el niño alzando su cabeza para mirarlo. Para mi gran sorpresa, es Shinji a quien me encuentro mirando.

—"¡Shinji!" —exclamo sorprendido.

—"¡Oh, eres tu papi! Hola" —dice animadamente con una sonrisa.

—"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que debes estar en el colegio ahora?" —pregunto.

—"No, hoy es el día del "Exterior". Los padres vienen a pasar tiempo con sus hijos al parque, junto a los profesores. Se supone que deberíamos ejercitar y hacer deportes al aire libre" —responde Shinji.

Asiente con la cabeza mientras escucho su explicación. Como sea, las heridas y moretones en el pequeño niño son suficientes para captar mi atención.

—"Dios, Shinji, ¡Estás sangrando!" —digo mientras saco un pañuelo de mi bolsillo, lo uso para limpiar la sangre de la palma de su mano. Shinji se estremece ligeramente por el dolor. Entonces, guardo el pañuelo en mi bolsillo.

—"No, estoy bien, papi. Son sólo unos pequeños cortes. Y papi, no es mi sa…"

—"¡Shinji!" —un niño grita y corre hacia nosotros. Un niño que parece tener la edad de Shinji viene y se apresura al lado de Shinji— "Shinji, ¿estás bien? Estás herido" —dice el niño mientras saca un paquete de pañuelos de su bolsillo y con gentileza limpia la sangre de las piernas de Shinji.

Hay heridas y moretones sobre sus brazos y piernas. Sus labios también se encuentran heridos. Ver esos cortes en Shinji es suficiente para hacer mi sangre hervir.

—"Jake, estoy bien. Son sólo algunas heridas" —dice Shinji intentando sonreír y ponerse de pie.

—"No, no está bien. ¿Cómo puede alguien herirte así? Peor aún, fuiste empujado a la calle, podrías haber muerto" —dijo con enojo.

—"No es gran cosa, en serio. Estoy bien, ¿no?" —insiste Shinji.

—"No, este señor está en lo cierto. No estás bien. Siempre te maltratan y nunca peleas de vuelta. Sé que a Shinji no le gusta pelear, pero ¡No está bien!" —dice Jake con enojo mientras se voltea hacia mí— "Tío, Shinji siempre es maltratado en el colegio. A los niños malos les gusta molestar a Shinji, en especial el día del Exterior. Se ríen de Shinji. Dicen que no tiene un papá. Dicen que la mamá y el papa de Shinji se separaron. Dicen que el papá de Shinji ya no lo quiere" —dice Jake.

Escuchar esas palabras de Jake, hace que mi sangre hierva aún más. ¿Cómo pueden decir tales cosas de un niño inocente? Un pensamiento de culpa se apodera de mí inmediatamente.

Si es verdad que Shinji es mi hijo, entonces yo…

—"Y tío, ellos siempre golpean a Shinji. Lo empujan y le hacen cosas malas. Hace poco, lo empujaron a la calle, diciéndole que se vaya de aquí" —continúa Jake.

—"Tienen sólo cuatro años. ¿Cómo es posible que los niños de cuatro años sean tan violentos? ¿Entonces, qué hay de las madres de esos niños? ¿No saben lo que sus hijos hacen?" —pregunto intentando controlar el enojo en mi voz.

—"No, ellos tienen siete. Son mayores que nosotros y mucho más grandes. Sus madres también son malas personas. Nos reprenden cada vez que intento ayudar a Shinji. Ellas dicen que no respetamos a los mayores y que Shinji no es de buena familia" —dice Jake.

—"¡Detente, Jake!, No es necesario decirle a papi todo esto. Estoy seguro de que no lo dicen en serio" —dice Shinji.

—"¿Papi? ¿Usted es el padre de Shinji? Bien, entonces debe ayudar a Shinji. Haga que esos niños malos dejen de abusar de él" —dice Jake.

—"¡Jake, para! Realmente estoy bien, Jake, yo…"

Justo en ese momento, puedo sentir cómo una roca es lanzada hacia Shinji. Gracias a mis buenos reflejos y mi entrenamiento en artes marciales, me las arreglo para atraparla la roca con mis manos y detenerla de herir a Shinji.

Eso es realmente la gota que colmó al vaso. No me importa si Shinji es o no mi hijo biológico. Ya que él me dice papá, no dejaré que un hijo de Syaoran Li sea abusado de esta forma.

Me pongo de pie firmemente y miro al grupo de niños. Creo que ellos son los que lanzaron la roca. Puedo ver arrogancia en sus caras. Shinji se para tambaleante con la ayuda de su amigo, Jake.

—"¿Por qué Shinji? ¿Te sientes tan desamparado después de unos pocos golpes?" —se burla uno de los niños.

—"Sí, ¿y quién es el señor? ¿Tu querido _**papi**_?" —continúa burlándose otro. Entonces, los niños comienzan a reírse a carcajadas.

Enrabiado, lanzo la roca que sostengo hacia el grupo de niños con toda mi fuerza. Como me esperaba, la roca choca contra la pared tras ellos y se rompe en pequeños pedazos. La roca los pasó por unos pocos centímetros.

Esos es suficiente para espantar a los niños. Pareces aterrados y temerosos. No quería que la roca les pegara, apunté a la pared porque quería asustarlos.

—"Nadie abusa de mi hijo y se sale con la suya" —digo con enojo mientras continuó mirándolos. Aterrados, el grupo de niños comienzan a llorar en voz alta. Unos segundos después, sus madres vienen corriendo a verlos.

—"Cariño, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quién te ha tratado mal? Dile a mami" —dice una de las madres con una voz desagradablemente dulce.

Los niños apuntan hacia mí y el grupo de madres inmediatamente me observa con desprecio, lanzándome miradas de disgusto.

—"Oh, ¿y quién es este? ¿El padre perdido del niño perdedor? De tal palo tal astilla. Ya que el niño es un mocoso inútil, no cabe duda de que el padre es un perdedor que molesta a niños pequeños también" —dice una de las madres.

—"Sí, ¿Y qué? ¿Es ese un traje Armani falso? ¿Cuál es la idea de vestirse como Syaoran Li? Realmente debe querer parecerse a Syaoran-sama" —replica otra.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerme querer estrangulr a las madres. ¿Cómo se atreven a insultarme así? Las haré pagar. Shinji tira mis pantalones, pidiéndome que lo deje así pero mi cabeza ya se ha hecho una idea.

**No me iré sin una confrontación**.

Gentilmente tomo la mano de Shinji y camino hacia el grupo de madres, dándoles una mirada asesina. Jake nos sigue. El grupo de madres en seguida se sienten intimidadas por mí.

—"Sí, soy el padre de Shinji Li. Y ¿Saben qué? Mi hijo **no** es un perdedor, no como sus hijos que obviamente son demasiado **gordos** para su propio bien, tal cual un globo inflado" —digo con voz fría.

Las madres se paralizan por la impresión mientras los niños gimen más fuerte.

—"¿Oh, y cómo fue que dijo? ¿De tal palo tal astilla? Va lo mismo para ustedes, ya que las madres son sólo un grupo desagradable de _arpías_, no es una sorpresa que los niños sean igual de malos" —continúo dejando a las madres sin habla— "Y no tengo que actuar como Syaoran Li, porque **yo soy** Syaoran Li. Este es un verdadero Armani, no como ese bolso de piel falso que lleva usted" —digo fríamente, haciendo que una de las madres esconda su bolso en señal de humillación.

—"Oh y a la próxima que vea a uno de ustedes abusando de mi hijo o de Jake de nuevo, no lo dejaré pasar tan fácil como ahora. Estoy seguro de que, considerando mis contactos, no será mucho esfuerzo dejar a sus familiar sin casa en las calles. Me aseguraré de que ustedes y sus familias terminen sin trabajo ni dinero" —les advierto.

El grupo de madres y sus hijos parecen atemorizados por estas palabras. Intento poner de pié a Shinji mientras hace una mueca de dolor. Luego, le doy las gracias a Jake por su ayuda y por ser tan buen amigo.

Antes de caminar hacia mi convertible, le doy una última mirada al puñado de matones y sus madres.

—"No digan que no les advertí. Los estaré vigilando. Nadie se sale con la suya después de abusar de mi hijo" —digo con frialdad mientras entro en mi Porsche con Shinji.

**Sakura's POV**

Me paseo por el living ansiosa. Mi cabeza está hecha un remolino y mi corazón no para de martillear. Sí, estoy esperando a que Syaoran traiga al mini Syaoran de regreso.

Sé todo acerca del incidente en el parque hoy. Luego de escuchar las noticias del enfrentamiento de Syaoran por la maestra de Shinji, inmediatamente salí de Corporaciones Li, considerando mi trabajo del día finalizado.

Una parte de mí se encuentra realmente agradecida de Syaoran por lo que hizo por Shinji. **PERO **también está la otra parte de mí que está realmente preocupada de lo que Syaoran puede hacer con Shinji. Eso considerando que todo el asunto sobre la relación de Shinji y Syaoran aún no se resuelve.

De repente, suena el timbre. Inmediatamente corro hacia la puerta y la abro. Suspiro con alivio al ver a Syaoran y Shinji parados frente a la puerta.

Me arrodillo y abrazo a Shinji.

—"¡Shinji, regresaste!" —digo.

—"Hola, mami. Siento haberte preocupado" —dice Shinji sonriedo. Lo libero de mi abrazo y lo observo. Hay banditas y vendajes en sus piernas y brazos. Y sus labios están dañados.

Definitivamente envenenaré a esos niños que abusan de Shinji.

—"Gracias, Syaoran por traer de regreso a Shinji" —digo a Syaoran.

—"No hay problema. Eh, Sakura, ¿Podemos hablar?" —pregunta Syaoran con voz seria.

—"Err… seguro. Shinji, cariño, entra primero ¿si? Chiharu te ayudará a curar tus heridas y a cambiarte de ropa" —digo con cariño a Shinhi. Él asiente, sonríe y entonces se despide de Syaoran.

Cierro la puerta luego de que Shinji entra y yo me alejó un poco con Syaoran. Él es el primero en romper el silencio.

—"Sakura, ¿sabes que Shinji es abusado constantemente en el colegio?" —pregunta SYaoran.

—"Lo sé. A veces regresa con heridas por aquí y por allá. Intenta esconderlas pero aún así las puedo ver. Le pregunté un par de veces pero él siempre lo negaba. No quise presionarlo así que ni lo forcé a hablar. Esta es la primera vez que regresa tan herido" —digo.

—"Bueno, tu hijo podría haber muerto. Lo empujaron hacia el camino, no puedo creer que no hayas tomado ninguna medida en contra de los abusadores. ¿Cómo puedes observar que abusan de tu hijo y pretender que no lo sabes?"

—"Los enfrenté. Fui al colegio y regañé a los niños y sus madres sin que Sjinji supiera. Les dije que dejaran de meterse con Shinji y ellos…"

—"¿Y ellos qué? Eres demasiado blanda y ni siquiera se asustaron por lo que les hayas dicho. Deberías haber tomado acciones más drásticas en vez de sólo hablarles amablemente como sé que lo hiciste" —dice Syaoran con enfado.

—"Para tu información, **no** les hablé amablemente. Tuve una gran discusión con ellos. Soy la madre de Shinhi, por supuesto que me preocupo por él. Tú no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así**" **—dijo enojada.

—"Bueno, entonces es obvio que no se asustaron. ¡Si la forma en que hiciste las cosas hubiese sido realmente efectiva, Shinji no estaría en este estado ahora" —eleva la voz Syaoran.

—"Oh, ¿Así que ahora es mi culpa? Bueno, déjame decirte, mi querido esposo; no es mi culpa que ellos me miren en menos porque no tengo un esposo que me apoye todo el tiempo. Me dicen que soy una prostituta que seduce a los maridos de las personas. Es por eso que Shinji no tiene padre, piensan que es un hijo ilegítimo. Dios sabe dónde está mi marido, está constantemente con otra mujer que dice ser su esposa legítima. ¡Él ni siquiera se preocupa por mí o por Shinji!" —digo en un momento de ira.

—"Si me preocupo por ti, y me preocupo por Shinji también. ¿No es tu culpa que nunca me dieras la oportunidad de hacerme cargo de Shinji como su padre? Tú eres la que ocultó su existencia de mi" —dice él con furia también.

Bien, esto se está volviendo realmente peligro. Me temo que si continúo así de enojada, terminaré diciendo todos los secretos que he guardado con tanto esfuerzo todos estos años.

Necesito calmarme.

—"¿De nuevo con eso? Por última vez, Syaoran, Shinhi **NO ES** tu hijo, es **MÍO**, mi hijo **adoptivo**. Deja ya de alucinar" —digo.

—"Las palabras no prueban nada. Ya veremos cuando salgan los resultados del test" —dice Syaoran con calma.

Mi corazón súbitamente se detiene

¿Resultados del test?

—"¿Qué resultado de qué test? No recuerdo que hayas llevado a Shinji a examinarse" —digo mientras entrecierro los ojos.

—"Bueno, he usado la sangre que limpié de la mano de Shinji para hacerle un test de paternidad en el hospital. Cuando llevé a Shinji para que curar sus heridas, le pedí al doctor que lo hiciera y los resultados estarán listos mañana" —dice con calma Syaoran.

Mi rostro palidece cuando escucho lo que SYaoran dice. Siento como si pudiese desmayarme en cualquier momento.

¿No significa esto que Syaoran descubrirá la verdad?

—"¿Por qué, Sakura? Pareces asustada, ¿Te sientes culpable por haber estado escondiendo algo?" —interroga SYaoran.

—"¡N…NO! Por supuesto que no. Adelante y has ese estúpido test. Sólo me temo que te decepcionarán los resultados" —miento intentando mantener la calma.

—"Ya veremos entonces, mañana. Vayamos a buscar los resultados juntos. Estoy seguro de que no tienes problema con ir, a menos que tengas miedo…"

—"No hay nada que temer. Vayamos entonces" —digo intentando sonar confiada.

—"Bien. Nos vemos mañana entonces" —dice Syaoran entrando en su automóvil y marchándose.

Luego de que se alejara, camino lentamente hacia la casa. Mi mente e encuentra completamente confundida y atemorizada. Un test de paternidad es suficiente para revelar la verdad sobre el nacimiento de Shinji.

—"Mami" —llama Shinji corriendo hacia mi. Lo observo con una sonrisa débil.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Hay cortes en todo su cuerpo y también moretones. Pero se ve innegablemente igual a su padre..

Su padre al cual odio pero que al mismo tiempo, no puedo evitar preocuparme por él también.

Me arrodillo y lo abrazo repentinamente mientras brotan lágrimas de mis ojos.

—"Mami, no estés triste. Lo siento, siento mucho haberte preocupado. No llores" —dice Shinji con una voz mezclada de pánico y culpabilidad.

Escuchar su voz sólo hace que quiera llorar más fuerte. Él es como toda mi vida, es la única persona a la cual he amado además de Syaoran.

Es el único recuerdo que tengo de su padre.

¿Cómo podría soportar perderlo?

Luego de una noche sin dormir y horas poniendo al día a Tomoyo, me encuentro en el hospital con Syaoran.

Sí, ya me decidí.

Cuando la verdad sea expuesta, sólo le explicaré todo a Syaoran. Si Syaoran quiere llegar a la corte con esto, entonces que así sea.

No me echaré para atrás sin pelear por SHinji.

Syaoran parece completamente quieto y silencioso. No nos hemos hablado desde que nos reunimos esta mañana. Ahora estamos esperando a que el doctor salga.

Espero impacientemente mientras siento mi corazón martilleando. Estoy realmente asustada, preocupada y ansiosa pero oculto todas mis emociones mientras intento mantener la calma.

Justo en ese momento, el doctor sale. Syaoran y yo nos ponemos de pie y caminos hacia él.

—"¿Cuáles son los resultados, doctor? —pregunta Syaoran.

—"Oh, doctor, no hay necesida de decirle los detalles. Ambos sabemos la verdad. Sólo déjeme ver los resultados y yo se lo explicaré" —digo simulando una sonrisa.

—"No, quiero oírlo del doctor, no de ti, Sakura. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tienes algo que ocultar?" —dice Syraon enojado.

—"¡No! Es solo que no quiero decepcionarte. Esto es innecesario, ¿Para qué gastar tu tiempo? ¿No me crees?" —replico.

—"Por lo general te creería, pero no esta vez. Te conozco, Sakura. Eres capaz de ocultar la existencia de Shinji para vengarte de mí" —dice SYaoran.

—"Vamos, Syaoran. No soy tan infantil como tú. ¿Por qué habría de ocultar la existencia de nuestro hijo de ti? Lo que sucede es que Shinji **no** es tu hijo" —miento intentando convencerlo pero sin obtener resultados.

—"Bien, pero sólo escuchémoslo del doctor. Doctor, ¿Qué tal?"

—"Bueno, luego de comprobarlo varias veces, se ha probado que el ADN de la sangre…"

Aguanto la respiración esperando por el duro veredicto. Dios, esto es un asunto de vida o muerte.

—"No encaja con el suyo"

—"No, escucha Syaoran, puedo explicártelo… Yo" —comienzo a explicar, pero entonces algo me detiene.

Un segundo.

¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?

—"Doctor, ¿Podría decir de nuevo lo que acaba de decir?"

—"Dije que el ADN de la sangre no es el mismo que el suyo. Es imposible que esa persona sea su hijo, ni si quiera está cerca de ser un pariente lejano" —finaliza el doctor.

Yo lo observo completamente pasmada. Syaoran se queda sin habla.

Bien, si Shinji no es el hijo de Syaoran, entonces… ¿De quién es hijo?

**¡No he tenido sexo con ningún otro tipo!**

¿Verdad?...

—"Bien, doctor. Gracias. Vamos, Sakura, te llevaré a casa" —dice Syaoran luego de recuperar la compostura.

Asiento tontamente mientras sigo a Syaoran, siempre intentando responderme las preguntas que surgen en mi cabeza.

Todo el camino de regreso, Syraon estaba realmente callado. Incluso ahora que estamos frente a mi mansión, permanece muy quieto.

—"Hey, Syraon, Yo…"

—"Lo siento, Sakura" —dice Syaoran rompiendo el silencio. Me quedo impresionada por su disculpa.

¿Saben lo extraño que es que Syaoran pida disculpas?

Es como esperar a que los cerdos vuelen.

—"Siento dudar siempre de ti. Tienes razón, Shinji no es mi hijo. Es sólo adoptado, tal como tu dijiste. Debí haber confiado en tus palabras" —dice Syaoran con una pequeña sonrisa.

—"Oh bueno, me alegro que todo este asunto haya terminado. Así que ahora, podemos volver a ser amigos como antes ¿Verdad? No más del _'asunto de Shinji'_ saliendo. Nos podemos divorciar pacíficamente e irnos por caminos distintos" —digo intentando aligerar el ambiente, a pesar de que un sentimiento de intranquilidad se posa en mi corazón cuando digo la palabra divorcio.

Syaoran me sonríe y asiente.

—"Bueno, supongo que ya me debería ir. Te veré mañana en el trabajo, jefe" —digo saliendo de su Porsche.

—"Bien. Nos vemos" —responde Syaoran intentando sonreír. Entonces, se despide con la mano y conduce el automóvil hacia la mansión principal.

¿Es sólo mi idea o Syaoran parecía decepcionado?

Oh bueno, tengo asuntos más importantes. Si Shinji no es el hijo de Syaoran, entonces ¿De quién lo es? ¿De algún extraño?

¿O me traje al niño equivocado desde el hospital?

¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?

Camino con lentitud hacia la mansión y sonrío al ver a Shinji. Las dudas comienzan a surgir en mí. Es imposible. Shinji es hijo de Syaoran. Tienen la misma apariencia, los mismos rasgos y el mismo carácter.

Shinji es como un _**mini**_ Syaoran.

Entonces, ¿por qué el test de ADN salió negativo?

—"¡Hola, mami! Volviste" —dice Shinji alegremente mientras me abraza.

—"Sí, he regresado. Estoy feliz de verte bien. ¿Están major tus heridas ahora?" —pregunto.

—"Síp, Chiharu nee-san me ha cambiado los vendajes. Me siento mucho mejor ahora luego de los medicamentos" —dice Shinji mientras muestra sus palmas, brazos y piernas para que yo los vea.

Sonrío, estoy contenta de verlo bien. Sin embargo, mi sonrisa se congela cuando mis ojos se centraron en sus palmas.

¿No dijo Syaoran que sacó la sangre de la palma de Shinji?

Entonces, ¿Por qué no hay ninguna cicatriz o corte en ninguna de las palmas de Shinji?

—"Shinji, ¿te lastimaste la palma de la mano ese día?"

—"Sí, me lastimé mucho cuando me caí" —respondió Shinji

—"Oh, pero Syaoran dijo que había limpiado tu mano que tenía un poco de sangre"

—"Esa no era mi sangre, mami. Quise decirle a papi pero me interrumpieron. Era la sangre de Jake. Mi mano rosó accidentalmente la herida de Jake antes de caerme. Me dolió cuando papá limpió la sangre porque tenía un moretón abajo" —responde Shinji.

Repentinamente, no puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Así que eso fue lo que pasó. Quizás de veras dios me quiere ayudar, después de todo.

Muchas gracias, kami-sama.

—"Mamá, ¿por qué sonríes así?" —preguntó Shinji confundido.

—"Oh, no es nada cariño. Es sólo que estoy muy feliz. Demasiado feliz como para describirlo" —sonrió mientras abrazo a mi querido hijo.

A pesar de todo, aún queda esperanza.

**Syaoran's POV**

Me siento en la orilla de la cama en mi cuarto, mirando el pequeño cofre que se encuentra entre mis manos. Este contiene algo importante, algo que cambió completamente mi vida hace seis años atrás. A la vez, nadie sabe qué hay dentro del cofre, porque no es una carga con la que otros tengan que lidiar.

Es mía.

Y pensar que hace un par de años atrás, juré mantener este cofre cerrado para siempre. Nunca se abriría de nuevo. Llevaría este secreto conmigo a la tumba. Aún así, ahora, me encuentro a mi mismo sacándolo una vez más con un dolor familiar que me oprime el pecho.

Mis dedos se mueven rápidamente girando la perilla del cofre hasta que tiene la combinación numérica correcta.

5-7-0-4

Sin saberlo se forma una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Los números representan la fecha en que le propuse matrimonio a Sakura. Nunca cambié la combinación, aunque no sé muy bien por qué. Quizás sólo no me tomé el tiempo de hacerlo, o tal vez esos números aún significan mucho para mí.

Escucho en mi oído un sonido de "click" y el cofre se abre con suavidad. Lentamente, abro el objeto que contiene sólo un rollo de papel atado firmemente con una cinta.

Sí, fue este papel; este rollo de papel es el que lo cambió todo. La opresión en mi corazón se dobló cuando observé quedamente el rollo. Desaté la cinta y lo abrí, develando un secreto que mantuve todo este tiempo.

_**Un Acuerdo de Matrimonio Arreglado**_

_Yo, Dashan Li, por medio de la presente declaro estar de acuerdo en permitir que mi hijo, Syaoran Li contraiga nupcias con Amy Nie como su esposa legítima. Si mi hijo Syaoran desobedece este contrato o se divorcia de Amy Nie en el futuro, el clan Li y todas las propiedades de la familia Li, incluyendo la Corporación Li, pasarán a manos del Mayor Nie Ren y su hija, Amy Nie._

_Este contrato puede ser obviado solamente si Amy Nie se divorcia de Syaoran Li sin haber sido forzada a hacerlo, mediante la firma de los papeles del divorcio. Syaoran Li y Yelan Li no deben revelar este acuerdo a una tercera parte._

_Sinceramente,_

_Dashan Li_

_Atestiguado por_

_Nie Ren_

Aún puedo recordar vívidamente cuán enojado estaba cuando el Mayor Nie me mostró este contrato. Pero supe que no tenía otra alternativa porque en el papel estaba la firma de mi padre. Nunca entenderé por qué padre hizo eso aún sabiendo que yo era feliz con Sakura.

Me negué en un principio pero terminé por darme por vencida. No puedo dejar que el clan Li caiga en manos del Mayr Nie. No puedo decepcionar a mi madre, especialmente luego de la muerte de mi padre. Aquella noche, le dije a Sakura que amaba a Amy porque no quise que supiera la verdad.

Sé que la herí terriblemente pero intenté mirarlo desde una perspectiva más fría. No puedo permitir que ella lo sepa. De a poco comenzamos a distanciarnos, gracias a los controladores planes del Mayor Nie. Poco a poco me adapté a mi vida con Amy y lentamente aprendí a quererla. O por lo menos pensé que la quería.

Quizás sólo estaba delirando. Quizás sólo quería tenerla como un reemplazo de Sakura. Quizás sólo fue algo de atracción durante un corto tiempo.

Sin embargo, ahora ya no importa. Cinco años más tarde, me encontré de nuevo con Sakura. Se encontraba mucho más linda que la última vez que la vi. Para mi absoluta sorpresa, dijo que quería un divorcio. En un principio me negué, porque mi corazón me decía que no la dejara ir.

Pero luego de todos los eventos que ocurrieron, me di cuenta de que quizás es mejor que cada uno vaya por caminos separados. Tal vez ella encuentre la felicidad que realmente se merece. Luego de eso, me enteré sobre la existencia de Shinji. Comencé a sentirme esperanzado de que él fuese mi hijo.

Él podría ser **nuestro** hijo.

Pero el destino tuvo que ser cruel con nosotros. Shinji, tal y como dijo Sakura, es sólo su hijo adoptado. Me sentí realmente decepcionado. Fue como si mi corazón se hubiese roto en pedazos cuando salieron los resultados.

Pensé que quizás si Shinji era realmente nuestro hijo, tal vez hubiese tenido la oportunidad de criar juntos a nuestro hijo.

Pensé que Shinji podría haber sido la razón perfecta para hacer que Sakura se quedara.

Pensé que podríamos…

Sonriendo amargamente, saco esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Estoy siendo un idiota otra vez. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Aún si Shinji fuese mi hijo, ¿podría divorciarme de Amy así como así y llevar una vida feliz con Sakura y mi hijo?

¿Podría realmente abandonar a mi familia, mi clan y todo lo que está sobre mis hombros?

Quizás Sakura y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Nuestros destinos están entrelazados pero no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Nuestra historia de amor no tiene un final de cuentos de hadas, al contrario de las creencias populares.

Probablemente sea mejor de esta forma. Ahora que sé que Shinji no es mi hijo, quizás pueda dejar ir a Sakura. Después de todo, estaremos divorciados en un par de meses más.

Pero también tengo que enfrentar una horrible realidad que preferiría fuese irreal.

Nuevamente me estoy enamorando de Sakura, tal como antes.

No estoy realmente seguro de mis sentimientos pero mi corazón me dice que esto es verdad. No **puedo** permitir que Sakura se entere de esto.

Dejo mis pensamiento una vez que escucho el sonido de la puerta del baño al abrirse. Amy terminó de ducharse. Vendrá en un momento. Apresuradamente, ato el rollo nuevamente y lo guardo en el cofre. Luego, guardo el cofre en el mueble junto a mi lado de la cama.

Prometo nunca más observar el contenido de ese cofre.

Cuando Amy abre la puerta, me ve sentado en la cama con rostro algo deprimido, le doy una pequeña sonrisa. Está vestida con una bata rosada y su largo cabello se encuentra mojado.

—"Hola cariño" —dice de forma seductora mientras camina hacia mí.

—"Hola, ¿cómo estás?" —pregunto con cansancio, aún tenso por los sucesos de hoy.

—"Nunca he estado mejor. Te extrañé mucho mientras estaba fuera. ¿Tú me extrañaste?" —pregunta Amy mientras se sienta junto a mi y pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—"Claro, por supuesto que te extrañé" —respondí con una sonrisa.

—"Entonces, ¿Por qué no…?"

—"Esta noche no, Amy. Estoy cansado y quiero irme a dormir temprano esta noche" —digo con amabilidad.

—"Está bien. Pero aún así debes darme un beso de buenas noches" —dice Amy inclinándose hacia mí.

En un par de segundos, puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Intento corresponderle el beso, tan apasionadamente como puedo pero algo me golpeó con fuerza.

Besarla ya no se siente bien.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Notas de la traductora: **Uuuupsi…. Este capítulo lo tenía traducido hace aproximadamente…. 9 meses? O algo así. Juraba que lo había subido, pero ahora revisando me di cuenta de que no… mil disculpas por la demora, hoy ha sido el día de volver a mis tareas de autora y ponerme al día con ustedes :) Lo único malo es que en todo este tiempo, la autora del fic en inglés no ha actualizado… pero de todas formas espero traducir hasta el capítulo que ella llegue. Supongo que antes de publicar alguna historia original, traduciré otro fic pero que esté completo esta vez :D  
Muchas gracias a quienes han ido dejando reviews! Saludos y cariños para todos los que lean :)

Kitty


	14. Un baile del pasado

_**Flash Back**_

Sonriendo amargamente, saco esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Estoy siendo un idiota otra vez. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Aún si Shinji fuese mi hijo, ¿podría divorciarme de Amy así como así y llevar una vida feliz con Sakura y mi hijo?

¿Podría realmente abandonar a mi familia, mi clan y todo lo que está sobre mis hombros?

Quizás Sakura y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Nuestros destinos están entrelazados pero no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Nuestra historia de amor no tiene un final de cuentos de hadas, al contrario de las creencias populares.

Probablemente sea mejor de esta forma. Ahora que sé que Shinji no es mi hijo, quizás pueda dejar ir a Sakura. Después de todo, estaremos divorciados en un par de meses más.

Pero también tengo que enfrentar una horrible realidad que preferiría fuese irreal.

Nuevamente me estoy enamorando de Sakura, tal como antes.

No estoy realmente seguro de mis sentimientos pero mi corazón me dice que esto es verdad. No puedo permitir que Sakura se entere de esto.

Dejo mis pensamiento una vez que escucho el sonido de la puerta del baño al abrirse. Amy terminó de ducharse. Vendrá en un momento. Apresuradamente, ato el rollo nuevamente y lo guardo en el cofre. Luego, guardo el cofre en el mueble junto a mi lado de la cama.

Prometo nunca más observar el contenido de ese cofre.

Cuando Amy abre la puerta, me ve sentado en la cama con rostro algo deprimido, le doy una pequeña sonrisa. Está vestida con una bata rosada y su largo cabello se encuentra mojado.

—"Hola cariño" —dice de forma seductora mientras camina hacia mí.

—"Hola, ¿cómo estás?" —pregunto con cansancio, aún tenso por los sucesos de hoy.

—"Nunca he estado mejor. Te extrañé mucho mientras estaba fuera. ¿Tú me extrañaste?" —pregunta Amy mientras se sienta junto a mi y pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—"Claro, por supuesto que te extrañé" —respondí con una sonrisa.

—"Entonces, ¿Por qué no…?"

—"Esta noche no, Amy. Estoy cansado y quiero irme a dormir temprano esta noche" —digo con amabilidad.

—"Está bien. Pero aún así debes darme un beso de buenas noches" —dice Amy inclinándose hacia mí.

En un par de segundos, puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Intento corresponderle el beso, tan apasionadamente como puedo pero algo me golpeó con fuerza.

Besarla ya no se siente bien.

_**Capítulo 14: Un baile del pasado**_

—"Syaoran-san, Sakura-san, estoy seguro de que ambos saben por qué están aquí hoy, ¿verdad?" —pregunta un hombre de mediana edad mientras acomoda sus gafas y se nos queda mirando.

Tanto Syaoran como yo nos mantenemos en silencio asintiendo con la cabeza.

Adivinen donde estamos.

Correcto.

Estamos en la oficina del abogado. Estoy segura de que probablemente sepan el motivo por el cual estamos aquí ¿no es cierto?

—"Por lo que oí el mes pasado de Syaoran-san, ustedes dos están planeando un divorcio" —dice el abogado para hacer una pausa.

Ambos asentimos.

—"Pero el divorcio ha sido agendado para llevarse a cabo tres meses a contar del mes que ya pasó, lo que significa que aún quedan dos meses a partir de ahora" —finaliza el abogado.

Nuevamente asentimos en silencio.

—"Muy bien, ya que ambos lo han confirmado, entonces Sakura-san, quizás quiera revisar esta propuesta de divorcio. Syaoran-san me dio las instrucciones y yo preparé esta propuesta de acuerdo a sus deseos" —dice el abogado.

Me entrega una pila de papeles unidas con un clip.

—"Gracias, Sr. Baker" —digo mientras tomo los papeles. Luego, comienzo a leer la propuesta.

Los términos y condiciones me parecen normales. A medida que continuo leyendo, mis ojos se detienen sobre una línea.

_Sakura Kinomoto se quedará con 7,5 billones de dólares y un 5% de las acciones de Corporaciones Li._

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando leí aquella línea.

¿7,5 billones de dólares?

¿5% de las acciones de Corporaciones Li?

Dios, ¿estoy soñando o algo así?

Syaoran parece notar el repentino cambio en mi expresión.

—"¿Sucede algo, Sakura?" —pregunta Syaoran.

—"¿7,5 billones de dólares?

5% Li Corporations shares? Syaoran, ¿no es eso un poco exagerado?" —pregunto dubitativa.

—"No, para nada. Creo que esa cantidad es justa para un arreglo de divorcio" —dice Syaoran con calma.

—"Pero, en serio, ¿es necesario? No es como si estuviésemos hablando de una pensión alimenticia para un niño" —digo.

A pesar de que la verdad es que _tengo_ que hacerme cargo de Shinji, prefiero que las cosas sean más simples.

—"Sí, es necesario. 7,5 billones de dólares son solo algo así como un cuarto de las ganancias anuales de Corporaciones Li. Además, tienes que hacerte cargo de Shinji, ¿no?" —pregunta Syaoran.

Mi corazón se detiene por un momento.

—"Digo, puede que no sea mi hijo biológico, pero ya que me llama papi, quiero ver que este hijo mío crezca bien y en un ambiente sano" —finaliza Syaoran.

—"Pero, sobre el 5% de las acciones, yo…"

—"Eso es para mantenerte a ti y a Shinji durante sus vidas. Creo que el dividendo mensual del 5% de las acciones será suficiente para que vivan una vida cómoda" —dice Syaoran.

—"Pero Syaoran, esto…"

—"Sakura, esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti. Desde que nos casamos que no creo haberte traído felicidad. Ahora que por fin puedes ser libre, sólo quiero darte lo que deberías tener. Quiero que vivas una vida feliz, que comiences de nuevo" —dice Syaoran con tono sincero.

Siento un tirón familiar en mi corazón cuando lo escucho decir aquellas palabras, pero como siempre, decido ifnorarlo.

—"Está bien, entonces. No me culpes si repentinamente te quedas en bancarrota luego de este divorcio" —digo.

—"En tus sueños, Sakura" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisa.

—"Entonces, ¿no hay nada más sobre la propuesta que quiera comentar, Sakura-san?" —pregunta el Sr. Baker con una sonrisa.

—"No. Estoy de acuerdo con todo." —digo mientras asiento con mi cabeza.

—"Bien. Debido a que este es sólo un borrador, pediré que preparen los papeles finales. Estarán terminados en unas pocas semanas más. Les pediré que vengan y los revisen para asegurarnos de que ambos sigan de acuerdo con el divorcio. Es parte de nuestros procedimientos. Asumo que ninguno de ustedes tiene problemas con eso, ¿verdad?" —pregunta el Sr. Baker.

Ambos sacudimos nuestra cabeza

—"Genial. Entonces los contactaré cuando la copia final esté lista" —dice el Sr. Baker.

—"Sakura, ¿podrías esperar me en mi Porsche? Aún tengo algunas cosas que quisiera discutir con el St. Baker. Oh y por favor confirma nuestro vuelo a la Isla Lidia" —dice Syaoran.

—"Está bien, te espero en tu convertible entonces" —asiento mientras salgo de la oficina.

Me pregunto de qué querrá hablar Syaoran con el Sr. Baker.

Oh bueno, tengo otras cosas a las que atender. Debo confirmar nuestro vuelo a la Isla Lidia, como me acaba de ordenar mi jefe.

No, no iremos de vacaciones románticas juntos.

Vamos sólo con fines de **trabajo.**

Sí, estrictamente con fines de trabajo.

**Syaoran POV**

—"Sr. Baker, espero que pueda mantener todo esto del divorcio como un secreto. De veras no quiero que se esparzan los rumores" —digo con firmeza, luego de asegurarme de que Sakura ha dejado el lugar.

—"No se preocupe, Li-san. Cuidaré de este secreto con mi vida. Personalmente manejaré este caso. Conozco las consecuencias si existe una filtración hacia los medios" —dice el Sr. Baker.

—"Bien. Realmente no me gustaría que los medios y los paparazzis causen problemas a Sakura y a Shinji luego de que nos divorciemos. Usted sabe cómo pueden ser de crueles en los medios" —digo con un suspiro.

—"Sí, todo el mundo se volvería loco si se supiera sobre esto. Sakura-san probablemente sería cazada todo el día por esos hambrientos paparazzis"

—"Precisamente es por eso que quiero que evitar que suceda. Confío en usted, Sr. Baker. Siempre ha sido mi más confiable consejero legal" —digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—"Gracias por confiar en mi. No lo decepcionaré, Syaoran-san. Si no le molesta, ¿podría preguntarle algo?".

—"Seguro. ¿Qué sería?"

—"Puedo ver que sigue amando a esa chica. En el acuerdo matrimonial que Nie-san me mostró junto a usted hace un par de años, sólo declara que no debe divorciarse de Amy Nie, pero no dice que no pueda contraer nupcias con otra mujer además de ella. Lo que no comprendo es, que si usted sigue amando a Sakura, ¿por qué aún así desea divorciarse de ella?" —pregunta el Sr. Baker.

—"Porque es tiempo de que la deje en libertad" —digo.

—"¿Disculpe? No entiendo muy bien"

—"Conmigo no será feliz. No puedo darle lo que ella merece. No es correcto continuar siendo un egoísta, aún cuando desearía que se quede a mi lado. Así que, pienso que la mejor opción sería dejarla marchar" —digo con calma.

El Sr. Baker asiente comprendiendo.

—"Está bien, entonces si no hay nada más, me marcharé. Sakura se enojará muchísimo si me espera demasiado" —digo intentando sonreír.

—"Bien, adiós, Syaoran-san" —dice el Sr. Baker con una sonrisa.

Hago un gesto con la cabeza antes de salir de la oficina.

—"¡Espere, Syaoran-san!"

Deteniendo mis pasos, me volteo hacia el Sr. Baker.

—"¿Eso significa que si el acuerdo marital no existiera, usted compartiría su vida con esa chica sin ningún remordimiento?" —pregunta el Sr. Baker.

Yo sonrío mientras me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar.

—"_Osoraku, neh?_"

Saco mi maletín polo de mi walk-in closet y me recuesto sobre la cama. Sería mejor que comience a empacar. Sakura probablemente se enoje si la hago esperar demasiado en el aeropuerto.

Mientras hurgo en mi closet, cojo algunos trajes y corbatas que creo serán apropiadas para mis deberes en la isla Lidia. Nunca tardo demasiado en ordenar mi equipaje porque sé que probablemente luciré bien con lo que sea.

Perdonen mi enorme ego pero oigan, cuando sabes que eres guapo y las chicas suspiran como locas cuando te ven, tiendes a ser así.

Créanme.

Además, sólo quiero verme bien para mi chica especial.

Bien. Mejor me voy y busco un buen traje para usar en el baile durante el lanzamiento. Después de todo, Sakura estará ahí.

Digo, muchos _reporteros y clientes de alto perfil_ estarán allí.

Luego de asegurarme que todo lo que necesito está en la maleta, la cierro y miro mi reloj.

Dios, son casi las 3 p.m. Sakura definitivamente me dará un sermón si pierdo el vuelo.

Me apresuro a la puerta de mi habitación llevando conmigo mi maleta y mi maletín mientras me muevo, cuando me detiene mi esposa.

—"Amy" —se me escapa un tono de sorpresa de los labios.

—"Syaoran Li, ¿qué es ese rumor que he estado escuchando dondequiera que vaya? ¡Incluso circula por internet!" —pregunta demandantemente Amy.

Esto es _genial._ Estoy retrasado y debo lidiar con las cosas de mi esposa en estos momentos.

—"Amy, sólo ignoremos esos rumores. Sabes que no son ciertos. ¿No estamos ambos acostumbrados a escuchar toda clase de rumores?"

—"No, pero esta vez, es diferente. Involucra a Shinji y a esa maldita chica, Sakura" —dice Amy.

Mis oídos se pusieron atentos cuando escuché aquellos nombres. Está en lo correcto.

**Es** diferente.

—"¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

—"Aparentemente, hay gente que dice haberte escuchado diciendo que Shinji es tu hijo, en público. Oh, y que defendiste a Shinji diciendo que protegerías a ese niño sin importar nada" —dice Amy con desprecio.

—"Escucha, Shinji estaba siendo abusado ese día. Por supuesto que tenía que defenderlo. No podría sólo pararme y mirar cómo un niño está en peligro"

—"Bien, ¿pero tenías que ir al extremo de proclamar que ese niño es tu hijo? ¿Sabes cuán serio es eso?

—"Hablo en serio con respecto a que Shinji es mi hijo. Sé que es el hijo adoptado e Sakura pero no veo cuál es el gran problema si lo reconociera como mi hijo. Podría ser mi ahijado" —digo con exasperación.

—"¿Y qué pasa con mi reputación? Soy tu esposa, Syaoran Li. Si reconoces a otro niño como tu hijo, ¿dónde quedo yo en tu vida?"

—"En momentos como estos, ¿lo único que te importa es tu reputación? Por favor recuerda que Sakura también es mi esposa" —digo elevando mi voz.

—"Sí, pero no por mucho. Se divorciarán el próximo mes" —se defiende Amy.

—"Pero ahora, **sigue** siendo mi mujer. Podrás ser mi única esposa a los ojos de muchos, pero Sakura ha sido mi mujer por más tiempo que tú. No puedo simplemente deshacerme de sus asuntos. No puedo sólo ver cómo su hijo es agredido y no hacer nada" —digo con enojo.

—"Al final, lo único que quieres decir es que te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo, ¿no?" —pregunta Amy enojada.

—"Mira, no tengo tiempo para discutir sobre esto contigo. Estoy atrasado para mi vuelo" —digo.

—"¿A dónde vas?" —pregunta Amy.

—"Voy a la isla Lidia. Será el lanzamiento del proyecto Blue Wave" —digo con frialdad, aún hastiado de ella.

—"Yo también quiero ir" —exige Amy.

—"Amy, no puedes venir. Dijiste que no querías cuando te pregunté. Dijiste que tenías una sesión de fotos en Londres. Así que le pedí a uno de los directores que fuera"

—"Bueno, puedo cancelar la sesión. Sólo dile a ese penoso director que no puede ir porque **yo **iré" —dice como si nada Amy.

—"¡Amy! ¿Por qué no puedes ser más responsable? ¿Cómo puedes cancelar una sesión fotográfica así nada más? ¿Sabes cuántos problemas le darás a los otros? Y no puedo llegar y decirle al director que no puede ir. No me retractaré" —digo con firmeza, dándole una mirada fría.

—"Está bien entonces. ¿Con quién irás? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

—"Por unos cinco o seis días. Iré con mi secretaria" —digo mientras doy un vistazo a mi habitación intentando recordar si se me olvida algo. A este punto, he ignorado completamente a Amy que está bloqueando mi camino, cansado de sus berrinches y exigencias irrazonables.

—"¿Tu secretaria? ¿Rika? ¿Esa chica nerd?" —dice con disgusto Amy

—"No, Rika ya no es mi secretaria. Tengo una nueva. Y Rika no es nerd" —digo casi con impaciencia.

—"¿Has cambiado de secretaria? ¿Por qué nadie me lo ha dicho? ¿Quién es tu nueva secretaria?" —pregunta Amy arrugando sus ojos.

—"Dios, Amy. ¡Para! Estoy atrasado y **no **tengo tiempo para atender a todos tus berrinches y demandas. Hablemos cuando llegue" —digo mientras salgo del cuarto, a pesar de escucharla llamar mi nombre en vano.

Sé que probablemente esté realmente enojada, pero mi vuelo es definitivamente más importante que sus exigencias infantiles.

**Amy's POV**

No puedo creer que Syaoran me ignoró así.

Sé lo que lo hizo cambiar.

Es todo por esa desvergonzada ramera, Sakura.

¿Y quién demonios es la nueva secretaria de Syaoran?

Saco mi celular del bolsillo y marco un número que me sé muy bien.

—"Hola, Joker-San. Necesito que hagas algo para mí" —digo— "Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre la nueva secretaria de Syaoran Li"

**Sakura's POV**

OH-DIOS-MIO

Este debe ser uno de los más grandes resorts que he visto. Todo el tema arquitectónico parece demasiado impresionante como para ponerlo en palabras.

Miro a la entrada del Resort Paprika embelesada. ¿Cómo puede alguien construir tan extravagante resort en tan apartada isla?

—"Sakura, si no cierras la boca te entrarán moscas" —comenta Syaoran.

Sintiéndome ligeramente avergonzada, me enderezo y recobro la compostura. Syaoran sonríe mientras continúa observándome.

—"Así que… ¿qué piensas del resort? ¿No es un trabajo bien hecho?" —pregunta Syaoran.

—"Bueno, es presentable, supongo. Es más o menos como lo que se esperaba" —digo como si nada.

—"¿Presentable? Cariño, estabas completamete atónita por lo que pude ver en tu expresión. Sólo admítelo, Syaoran Li es genial en _todo_ lo que hace" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Por mucho que odie admitirlo, este resort está dentro de uno de los últimos proyectos de Corporaciones Li, el proyecto Blue Wave.

Sí, el proyecto en el cual Syaoran trabajó tan duro con Eriol.

Y sí nuevamente, este resort es simplemente demasiado impresionante como para ponerlo en palabras.

—"Está bien, realmente me deja atónica pero no es sólo tu esfuerzo. Eriol también tiene una gran parte en esto" —digo.

—"Cierto, Eriol puso mucho esfuerzo también, pero sin mí, este proyecto no habría sido un éxito" —dice Syaoran con aire de suficiencia.

Rolo mis ojos. Este tipo de seguro tiene un gran ego.

—"Sí, sí. Eres demasiado genial como para describirlo, Syaoran-sama, _mi querido jefe_" —digo con sarcasmo.

Syaora se ríe y sacude su cabeza.

—"Bueno, estoy segura de que ya sabes que compartiremos una habitación, ¿verdad?" —pregunta Syaoran.

—"¿QUÉ?" —grito completamente sorprendida.

—"Bueno, eres mi esposa después de todo. Es completamente normal que compartamos un cuarto" —dice Syaoran mientras rodea mi cintura con sus brazos.

—"Soy tu esposa, pero soy tu _casi-ex-esposa_. Así que, **no** es normal que compartamos habitación" —digo intentando empujarlo.

—"Sakura no digas eso. Estoy seguro de que tu corazón sigue latiendo rápido cuando estamos cerca, ¿no es cierto?" —pregunta Syaoran con voz ronca mientras se inclina más cerca de mí.

Intento evitar sonrojarme a medida que disminuye la brecha entre nosotros.

—"Además, sé que me deseas, tal y como yo te deseo a ti" —susurra Syaoran en mi oído.

En ese momento mi cara está tan encendida como un tomate.

Viendo mi reacción, Syaoran comienza a reírse y suelta su agarre de mi cintura.

—"Sólo bromeo, Sakura. Tu reacción es demasiado divertida" —dice Syaoran mientras continúa riendo.

—"¡Te odio, estúpido idiota!" —digo con enojo, aún ruborizada.

—"Lo siento. Entremos. Arreglaré todo para que tengas un buen dormir, en un cuarto **diferente**" —dice Syaoran mientras sonríe y entra en el lugar.

Me deja de pie en la entrada, intentando recomponerme mientras observo su espalda.

Hay una sola cosa que odio admitir.

Mi corazón continúa latiendo salvajemente, y mi rostro continúa sonrojándose.

Maldigo esas luces cegadores y el sonidito de las cámaras.

¿No pueden esos reporteros dejar de tomar fotos por diez minutos?

Sí, estoy en mitad de la conferencia de prensa del proyecto Blue Wave. Al principio, me sentía realmente intimidada por la gran multitud de reporteros y periodistas que asistieron a la conferencia, tanto que toda la sala de conferencia está llena con reporteros y periodistas de disitntos países.

Bueno, eso era exactamente lo que me espera. Esto es Corporaciones Li, después de todo.

Eriol ahora explica sobre el proyecto Blue Wave y las comodidades que este tiene. Tal y como Syaoran, se mantiene calmado y compuesto. Entregando su encantadora sonrisa a los reporteros luego de que hicieran sus preguntas.

Sí, Tomoyo definitivamente escogió el marido correcto.

Syaoran, porotra parte, parece serio y relajado. Sonríe de vez en cuando, pero sus sonrisas no son las sonrisas genuinas que otorga a aquellos cercanos a él. Su sonrisa es más del tipo que hace cuando está cerca de las personas durante los negocios o fiestas sociales.

¿Yo?

Intento no quedar ciega con los flashes brillantes de las cámaras. También sonrío, y mis mejillas comienzan a doler como el infierno.

_**Autonota – Aprender cómo 'sonreír-falsamente' del experto Syaoran Li.**_

—"Bien, entonces, ¿no hay más preguntas?" —pregunta Syaoran a la audiencia.

—"Li-san, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva planeando este proyecto? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo ha tenido en mente?"

—"Bueno, Eriol y yo lo hemos estado planeando desde el año pasado. En cuanto obtuvimos la inspiración necesaria, inmediatamente decidimos implementar el proyecto. Luego de la reunión con la junta directiva, todos aprobaron y comenzamos a trabajar duro para hacer que todo esto fuera un éxito" —responde Syaoran.

—"¿Qué pensaba usted cuando decidió llevar a cabo el proyecto?"

—"Primero que todo, la isla Lidia es sólo una aislada y pequeña Isla, por lo cual decidí transformarla en una gran atracción turística, pero esto no debe llevarse a cabo contaminando. Nosotros, Corporaciones Li, velaremos por ello. Deseo que los turistas sean capaces de disfrutar las comodidades y la belleza de la naturaleza que aquí hay"

—"¿Algún lugar en especial que sea su favorito?"

—"Bueno, existe un lugar secreto donde el escenario es completamente asombroso. Me recuerda un poco a mi lugar favorito, el cual solía compartir con mi mejor amiga cuando era más pequeño. Este lugar, por supuesto, es muy difícil de encontrar. Me tomó bastante encontrarlo cuando exploré por primera vez la isla. Pero les puedo asegurar, que cualquiera que logre encontrarlo será muy afortunado" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisa.

Sí, es una sonrisa genuina.

De algún modo, mis mejillas comienzan a sonrosarse. No puedo evitar pensar que la _'amiga'_ que Syaoran mencionó en su respuesta, sea yo.

Debo estar alucinando, ¿no?

—"¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

—"Si no le molesta que pregunte, Li-san, ¿dónde está su esposa? ¿No se supone que debería estar junto a su marido para celebrar este maravilloso logro?"

Um, la esposa de Syaoran está aquí. Y estoy a su lado para celebrarlo. Es más, incluso estoy **parada** junto a él.

—"Tenía una sesión fotográfica en Londres, así que no pudo venir. Es realmente una pena" —responde Syaoran con una sonrisa.

—"Li-san, ¿qué sucede con el rumor que ha estado circulando en internet acerca de usted reconociendo a un niño como su hijo?" —pregunta un reportero.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par por la conmoción mientras intento controlar mi corazón que tiembla.

Sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano.

—"Sí, y he oído que de hecho ese niño es el hijo de su secretaria Kinomoto-san" —dice otro periodista.

Repentinamente, todos me miran y puedo escuchar los murmullos del público.

Oh por dios, ¿qué hago?

—"Por favor, cálmense. Supongo que no tengo más opción que decir la verdad" —dice Syaoran.

Enfoco mi vista en Syaoran anonadada.

¿La verdad?

¿Cuánto de la verdad revelará al mundo?

Syaoran se gira hacia mí y me sonríe, sin tomar en cuenta la mirada suplicante que le estoy dirigiendo.

—"La verdad es que Sakura es mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Crecimos juntos así que naturalmente nuestra relación es muy cercana. Fuimos por caminos separados luego de la preparatoria y hace poco nos reencontramos. Shinji es el hijo adoptado de Sakura. Como ambos compartimos una relación cercana, supuse que no haría ningún daño reconocimiento a Shinji como mi ahijado. ¿No están de acuerdo?" —finaliza Syaoran con calma y sonriendo. Los reporteros y periodistas asienten con sus cabezas en acuerdo mientras escriben en sus libretas.

Suspiro en señal de alivio cuando todos parecen comprarse lo que Syaoran dijo. Claramente puede mentir sin levantar sospechas.

¿Y cómo puede responder esas preguntas que le lanzan con tanta calma?

—"Bueno, si ya no hay más preguntas, entonces concluiré con la conferencia de prensa. Espero que todos puedan asistir a la fiesta de lanzamiento mañana. Gracias." —dice Syaoran mientras hace una educada reverencia ganándose un estruendoso aplauso de la multitud.

Sí, Syaoran Li definitivamente tiene lo que se necesita para ser el CEO de Corporaciones Li.

**Syaoran's POV**

Golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Sakura con impaciencia mientras muevo mi pie.

—"Sakura, ¿aún no estás lista?" —grito.

—"¡Sólo dame diez minutosmás, Syaoran!" —escucho la voz de Sakura.

—"Eso es precisamente lo que dijiste hace media hora" —digo con resentimiento.

—"Oh, Syaoran, sólo deja de apresurarme. Ve a sentarte en sofá y has algo para entretenerte" —grita Sakura de vuelta.

Rolo mis ojos mientras camino al sofá más cercano para lanzarme sobre él. Espero en la suite de Sakura que también es mía. Sí, ambos compartimos la misma suite desde que llegamos porque pensé que sería más conveniente para mí discutir los asuntos del lanzamiento con ella.

Pero no se asusten, **no** compartí la misma habitación con ella.

A medida que el reloj hace tic toc, mi paciencia comienza a desvanecerse, Dios, de veras que no comprendo por qué le toma tanto tiempo estar lista.

Es solamente una fiesta para el lanzamiento de un proyecto.

Repentinamente me da una sensación de deja-vu. Es la misma situación que cuando esperaba a Sakura en su casa durante la noche de graduación.

Amy también tarda bastante para prepararse para una fiesta, por lo cual siempre invento alguna excusa para irme antes que ella.

Mujeres, nunca las comprenderé.

Luego de algunos torturantes minutos, escucho que la puerta se abre. Lanzo un suspiro mientras me pongo de pie y camino hacia la habitación de Sakura.

—"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tuve que esp…?"

Me detengo en mis palabras cuando mis ojos alcanzan a Sakura que viste un vestido sin espalda color crema, con cuentas simples y lentejuelas en los dobladillos. El vestido le llega hasta la rodilla y se ve simple pero elegante. Abraza las curvas de Sakura perfectamente.

Sakura es simplemente demasiado hermosa como para describirla, por el momento me quedo completamente sin palabras.

—"Así que, ¿cómo me veo? Creo que me veo un poquito extraña" —dice Sakura ligeramente avergonzada.

—"No, te ves simplemente hermosa. Demasiado hermosa como para describirte" —digo con una sonrisa.

Sakura se sonroja mientras sonríe.

—"Tú también luces muy atractivo. Pero de segura lo escuchas todo el tiempo" —dice Sakura.

—"Sí, pero es diferente cuando eres tú quien lo dice" —digo sin darme cuenta en realidad de lo que he soltado.

Sakura se ve algo abstraída por mis palabras.

—"Me refiero a que eres mi secretaria y algo así como mi _pareja_ por esta noche. Por supuesto que deseo escuchar tu opinión. Este es un conjunto de Calvin Klein después de todo" —intento arreglarlo rápidamente.

—"Claro. Te verías perfecto sólo con un toque final" —dice Sakura mientras se inclina hacia mi. Luego ajusta mi corbata que sin darme cuenta se encontraba levemente torcida.

—"Ya está, perfecto" —dice Sakura con una sonrisa.

—"Bien, entonces vamos" —digo sonriéndole de vuelta.

La fiesta de lanzamiento es tal cual me la esperaba. Muy animada y con mucha gente. Los invitados no fueron escogidos al azar. Todos son _elites_ en sus carreras, desde exitosos empresarios a conocidas celebridades.

Y yo descubrí una ecuación muy realista.

**Estar con Syaoran Li = Estar en el centro de la atención**.

Sí, no bromeo. Mis mejillas están tan entumecidas por todas las sonrisas, y mis pies duelen luego de recorrer el lugar con Syaoran. Como siempre, Syaoran me presenta a sus clientes y yo los saludo respetuosamente. Hemos estado en esto desde hace por lo menos dos horas.

—"Ah, Syaoran Li, que placer verlo" —dice un hombre ya mayor.

Juro que no miento si digo que vi las cejas de Syaoran fruncirse levemente. En silencio, estudié la apariencia del hombre. Se ve como un viejo astuto y lascivo.

—"Yasu-san, es un honor que haya asistido a esta fiesta esta noche" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisa, una **falsa**.

—"El honor es mío. Sería muy tonto de mi parte rechazar una invitación al lanzamiento del último proyecto de Corporaciones Li. Después de todo, es bien sabido cuánta influencia tiene Corporaciones Li" —dice Yasu con una sonrisa.

Syaoran asiente ligeramente y le sonríe de regreso. Sí, es afirmativo.

Odia al tipo.

—"Entonces, ¿no me presentará a esta hermosa jovencita?" —pregunta observándome.

Al principio, Syaoran me mira con duda pero rápidamente recobra la compostura y sonríe educadamente.

—"Esta es mi nueva secretaria, Sakura… Kinomoro" —dice Syaoran haciendo una pausa en mi apellido.

Me inclino y esbozo una educada sonrisa mientras Yasu asiente con su cabeza.

—"Y Sakura, este es…"

—"Permítame. Soy Yasu Taroda, el CEO de Corporaciones Higa. Es un placer conocer a tan hermosa jovencita com ousted" —dice besando el dorso de mi mando, luego de acariciarla.

Eww. Definitivamente desinfectare mis manos luego de esto.

Por el rabillo de mis ojos, pude ver los nudillos de Syaoran volverse blancos, y hay un dejo de ira en sus ojos. ¿Podrá ser que está celoso?

—"Sakura-san, sus manos son tan suaves como el tofu. Definitivamente una hermosa dama" —dice mirándome con una sonrisa.

Puse mi mejor esfuerzo para sonreírle y aguantar las ganas de golpearle la cara. ¡Y **aún** me toma la mano!. Ahora sé por qué Syaoran lo odia.

—"Sakura, ¿decías que estabas sedienta, verdad? Yo también tengo sed, quizás podrías traernos a los tres algo para beber" —pide con suavidad Syaoran mientras me pone con cuidado a su lado, liberándome exitosamente del agarre del lascivo hombre.

Agradezco silenciosamente a Syaoran por su rescate. Me siento como si estuviese a punto de matar al tipo si continuaba así.

—"Claro, con gusto" —digo con una sonrisa mientras Syaoran sonríe de vuelta. Sin embargo, cuando estoy por irme, siento que una mano me agrra.

—"No se vaya aún, mi querida hermosura. Estoy seguro de que Syaoran puede esperar por el refresco. Primero bailemos" —dice Yasu.

Syaoran inmediatamente se pone serio y sus ojos observan con intensidad a Yasu, quien no se percata de ello.

—"Yasu-san, no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Tengo mucas cosas que hacer y me temo que no estoy disponible para bailar" —digo intentando ser educada.

—"Tonterías, estoy seguro de que a Syaoran no le importaría que me acompañes en un baile durante un rato. Después de todo él es un _amable anfitrión_" —dice Yasu mirando a Syaoran.

—"De hecho, no creo que Sakura esté libre para bailar con usted. Ella…"

—"¿Me negarás esta simple petición mía? Si se me sale que no eres amable en lo absolute, ¿quién sabe el impacto que causará en Corporaciones Li? Sabes que necesitas complacerme para hacer de tu próximo proyecto un éxito, ¿verdad? _Soy_ después de todo, uno de tus auspiciadores" —dice Yasu con una sonrisa.

Syaoran continúa mirándolo manteniéndose en silencio. Sé que está haciendo una decisión realmente difícil en su cabeza. No puedo hacer que Syaoran elija así.

—"¿Sabe qué, Yasu-san? Creo queno necesito…"

—"Bailaré con usted, Yasu-san" —digo interrumpiéndolo. Los ojos de Syaoran se abren con sorpresa mientras me observa— "es sólo un baile, no veo el peligro en ello" —digo con calma.

—"Genial, simplemente genial. Ya que la señora ha aceptado, entonces vamos" —dice Yasu mientras me toma de la mano y me lleva a la pista de baile.

Puedo sentir la mirada de Syaoran en mi espalda mientras camino con Yasu hacia la pista. Lo siento, Syaoran.

No puedo hacerte escoger entre la empresa y yo.

Bailar con este pervertido hombre, es probablemente una de las peores experiencias que he tenido en mi vida. Incluso pelear con Amy es mucho mejor que esto.

Puedo sentir sus manos acariciando mi espalda y cada vez que intenta avanzar, yo trato de desviar su atención comenzando con otro tema o empujando su mano disimuladamente.

¡El problema es que me estoy quedando sin temas para hablarle!

—"Sakura-san, ¿estará libre esta noche? ¿luego de la fiesta?"

—"¿Por qué pregunta, Yasu-san?" —pregunto cortantemente.

—"Si está libre quizás podríamos pasar un rato a solas, en mi suite" —dice en tono lascivo.

Asqueroso, me dan escalofríos de sólo pensarlo. Este hombre en serio es un idiota pervertido.

—"Me temo que no estaré libre esta noche. Tengo algo que hacer" —digo.

—"No tomaré un no como respuesta, Sakura-san. Usted debe…"

—"Lamento entrometerme, pero creo que es **mi** turno de bailar con esta belleza ahora" —dice una voz que se me hace familiar.

Me doy la vuelta y abro mis ojos con sorpresa.

—"¿Quién eres?" —pregunta Yasu dejando de bailar.

—"Soy Kaname Ichijou, el CEO de Industrias Ichijou" —dice con suavidad Kaname.

—"Oh, así que eres hijo de Tao. ¿No te enseñó tu padre a no interrumpir los asuntos de otra gente?" —pregunta Yasu burlonamente.

—"Lo hizo. Pero también me enseñó a siempre ayudar a alguien en apuros" —dice Kaname mientras me sitúa a su lado y rodea mi cintura con su brazo.

—"¿Se ve Sakura incómoda? Simplemente estábamos hablando y no es de tu incumbencia" —dice Yasu clavando su mirada en Kaname.

—"¿Hablando?. Usted prácticamente intentaba seducirla. No sabía que el CEO de Corporaciones Higa buscaba a mujeres más jóvenes. Me pregunto qué dirá la gente cuando escuchen de esto" —prueba Kaname.

—"Tú, inmaduro…"

—"Y los asuntos de Sakura son **mis** asuntos. Es una preciada amiga de la infancia y no dejaré que abuses de ella así. Si vuelves a poner una sola mano sobre ella de nuevo, me aseguraré de que todo el mundo sepa acerca de tus sucios secretos" —advierte Kaname fulminando con la mirada a Yasu.

Entonces, con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me lleva lejos de ese viejo idiota. Una vez que estuvimos a una distancia segura, comenzamos a bailar, junto en medio de la multitud.

—"Esa de veras fue la primera vez que he visto el lado violento de Kaname" —digo con una sonrisa.

—"Supongo que es porque siempre parezco amistoso. Pero hay momentos en que me pongo furioso, especialmente cuando tengo que proteger a una buena amiga" —dice Kaname.

—"De todas formas, gracias. Estoy tan feliz de que me hayas rescatado de las garras de ese viejo" —digo.

—"De nada. Por cierto, te ves muy bonita hoy" —dice Kaname.

Siento un sonrojo subir por mis mejillas y observo la apariencia de Kaname. Es bastante atractivo, vestido con un esmoquin blanco. Ciertamente es tan guapo como Syaoran.

—"Tú tampoco te ves mal. Estoy segura de que muchas chicas están suspirando por ti" —digo.

—"¿Lo están? Pensé que estarían suspirando por Syaoran" —bromea Kaname mientras se rie.

—"Bien, la mitad de la población femenina suspira por Syaoran, la otra mitad suspira por ti" —concluyo.

—"¿Y de qué mitad eres tú?"

Esa pregunta me deja completamente en blanco. No sé qué debería responderle.

—"Oye, sólo bromeo. Es imposible que te haga escoger, ¿verdad? Syaoran es tu major amigo de la niñez. Además, es tu jefe. Podrías ser despedida si das la respuesta equivocada" —dice Kaname sonriendo.

—"¿Así que sabes que Syaoran es mi jefe?"

—"Sí, lo escuché de mis amigos en el mundo empresarial. Dicen que estás reemplazando a Rika-san. Por lo que asumo que tú y Syaoran volvieron a ser cercanos, ¿verdad?"

Sí, pero el problema es… me da miedo estar _demasiado_ cerca de él.

—"Sí, casi como los viejos tiempos" —miento.

Mientras continuamos bailando por unos pocos minutos, una palmadita en mi hombro hace que nos detengamos. Me doy la vuelta para ver quien es el que interrumpe mi baile con Kaname-senpai.

—"Siento interrumpirlos"

—"Para nada, Syaoran. Es una fiesta genial para ser un lanzamiento, amigo" —dice Kaname con una sonrisa mientras abraza a Syaoran en un gesto amistoso. Syaoran sonríe y regresa el abrazo.

—"Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando. Si es posible, me gustaría robarte a Sakura un momento. La ceremonia de lanzamiento está por comenzar" —dice Syaoran.

—"Está bien, seguro. Te veré luego, Sakura. A ti también, Syaoran" —dice Kaname.

—"Gracias Kaname-senpai" —digo mientras le sonrío. Syaoran le sonríe de vuelta y asiente. Entonces, toma mis manos mientras me guía hacia el escenario con él para la ceremonia de lanzamiento.

Debo admitir que este proyecto es un complete éxito. De seguro hará que aumenten los ingresos monetarios de Corporaciones Li.

Syaoran Li es de veras un genio, como se dice en la mayoría de las revistas.

Mientras me pongo de pie en el corredor fuera del salón, disfrutando de la fresca brisa nocturna, no puedo evitar pensar en cierto chico con ojos ámbar.

No sé por qué pero me siento realmente feliz cuando feo su rostro sonriente durante la ceremonia de lanzamiento.

¿No estaré enamorándome de él de nuevo…o sí?

—"Oye, ¿qué haces aquí sola?" —pregunta Syaoran caminando hacia mi.

—"Estoy realmente cansada de entretener a tus invitados por ti. Así que vine a tomarme un descanso. Algunos de tus invitados son realmente problemáticos, especialmente ese Yasu" —digo.

—"¿No te ha hecho nada, verdad?" —pregunta Syaoran con tono protector, el tono que usaba cuando alguien abusaba de mi cuando era pequeña.

—"No, pero sí intento seducirme. Pero no hubo daños" —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—"No te preocupes, ya me he encargado de él. Para mañana, todo el mundo sabrá todo sobre sus sucios secretitos y raras obsesiones" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisa.

—"¡Syaoran! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿No es uno de los más valiosos auspiciadores de Corporaciones Li?"

—"Gran cosa. Sólo encontraré un nuevo auspiciador. Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo" —dice con un dejo de ira en su tono de voz.

Nunca te metas con Syaoran Li. Definitivamente no quisieras estar en su lista de odio.

—"Oye, fuguémonos" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisa.

—"¿FUGARNOS?" —repito con sorpresa.

—"Sí, te llevaré a un lugar realmente hermoso. El lugar _secreto_" —dice Syaoran mientras continúa sonriendo.

Incluso antes de que pudiera rehusarme, agarra mis manos firmemente y me lleva hacia un lugar desconocido.

Luego de subir pendientes y saltar a través de rocas y pequeños riachuelos, me encuentro casi sin aliento.

—"Syaoran, ¿dónde está ese lugar secreto al que me llevas?"

—"Estamos aquí" —dice Syaoran.

—"¿Qué?" —pregunto aún medio agachada y jadeando pesadamente.

—"Mira, frente a ti" —dice Syaoran.

Me enderezo y miro a la vista frente a mí. Es un escenario hermoso del mar con luces de distintos colores iluminando la costa.

—"¡Vaya, esto es hermoso!" —digo maravillada.

—"Sí, este lugar nos permite tener una vista panorámica de la isla, desde las brillantes luces del resort hasta la hermosura del mar. Estar en lo alto de una pequeña colina ayuda también" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisa mientras se sienta en el suave pasto.

Me siento junto a él, sin importarme si mi hermoso vestido se dañará.

—"¿Así que este es el lugar del cual hablabas durante la conferencia de prensa?"

—"Sí, ¿no te recuerda este lugar a nuestro sitio favorito para pasar el rato cuando éramos adolescentes?" —pregunta Syaoran mientras se saca el abrigo y la corbata.

—"Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que sí. Me recuerda a la playa Karazuki" —digo.

—"Sí, ese fue el primer lugar en el que tuvimos una cita. Oh, y también la primera vez que aprendiste a jugar volley de playa, en el cual definitivamente soy el mejor" —dice riendo Syaoran.

Los recuerdos de nuestro pasado comienzan a pasar por mi mente mientras sonrío.

—"Espera, ¿eso significa que la amiga de la niñez de quien hablabas, era yo?" —pregunto.

—"Creí que ya lo sabías. ¿Quién más podía ser?" —pregunta Syaoran, ligeramente ofendido.

—"No lo sé. No fui exactamente tu _única_ amiga durante la preparatoria. Estaba Belinda Haw, la porrista" —digo.

—"Sólo salía con ella porque los chicos me lo pidieron. No, de hecho me retaron a hacerlo" —responde Syaoran.

—"¿Qué hay de 'Anna la sexy?"

—"Oh, esa. Oye, era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas en ese entonces. No fue mi culpa enamorarme de su… em… cuerpo. Tampoco es mi culpa que hayas pasado por la pubertad tan lentamente" —bromea Syaoran.

—"¿Por qué tu…?" —comienzo a protestar, pero Syaoran rápidamente me indica que mire hacia arriba.

—"Mira, el cielo esta hermoso esta noche" —dice.

—"Sí. ¿Recuerdas que solíamos creer que si pedíamos un deseo a las estrellas harían nuestro deseo realidad?" —pregunto.

—"Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Se hicieron realidad los tuyos?"

—"Bueno, creo que el último deseo sí. Deseé que tú y tu equipo de fútbol ganaran las finales en el Campeonato Nacional" —digo.

Syaoran me sonríe sin decir nada.

—"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Se te volvieron realidad?"

—"¿Los míos" Hn… creo que sí, pero tal vez como no lo supe apreciar, lo perderé de nuevo" —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—"¿De veras? ¿Qué deseaste?" —pregunto con curiosidad.

—"No te lo diré" —dice Syaoran con una sonrisa.

—"¡Oye! ¡No es justo! ¡Te dije el mío! ¡Deberías decirme el tuyo!"

—"No te pedí que me lo dijeras. Me lo contaste por tu propia voluntad" —dice Syaoran como si nada. Justo entonces, una gota de lluvia cae sobre mi cara.

—"Espera, ¿lloverá?" —digo.

—"Sí, creo que comenzará a lloviznar" —dice Syaoran mientras pone sus palmas hacia arriba para sentir las gotas de lluvia.

Tal y como dijo, comenzó a lloviznar.

—"Apresúrate, vamos a encontrar donde refugiarnos" —digo mientras comienzo a correr, pero siento un fuerte agarre reteniendo mi brazo.

—"No, no te vayas aún" —dice Syaoran.

Lo miro con curiosidad. Syaoran sonríe y me ofrece su mano.

—"Ya que no tuve la oportunidad de bailar contigo en la fiesta, ¿puedo tener el agrado de bailar contigo" —pregunta Syaoran con una cálida sonrisa.

Los recuerdos del pasado flotan en mi mente. Recuerdo cómo solíamos bailar bajo la lluvia cuando éramos adolescentes. Ese es uno de los recuerdos más especiales que compartimos juntos.

No puedo creer que el también se acuerdo.

—"Será un honor aceptarlo" —digo mientras tomo su mano.

Luego, comenzamos a bailar bajo la llovizna. Hay un completo silencio entre nosotros, pero sabemos que eso es algo que ambos disfrutamos. Es un silencio cómodo, tal y como antes.

Lentamente, mi cabeza se apoya contra su pecho, mientras los brazos de Syaoran me envuelven en un cálido abrazo. Ambos bailamos lentamente al ritmo de la lluvia, coordinando nuestros latidos con el otro. Me siento tan en paz como hace seis años atrás.

Repentinamente, Syaoran se detiene. Me despego de su pecho con algo de duda y lo miro, encontrándome con sus ojos ámbar. Syaoran comienza a inclinarse hacia mí y mi cuerpo parece responder al suyo haciendo que me mueva más cerca.

Antes de darme cuenta, unos labios cálidos se posan sobre los míos mientras Syaoran me besa. Como actuando automáticamente, comienzo a besarlo de regreso para compartir un beso bajo la lluvia.

Como me gustaría que el tiempo se detuviera y nos dejara quedarnos así para siempre.

**Notas de la traductora: **no sé si habrá alguien por ahí aún T-T pero luego de muchísimo pensarlo, decidí volver al mundo del FF, esto debido a sus reviews que en realidad me dejaron completamente desarmada…no soy tan cruel como para dejarlas con la duda… de veras que lamento mucho el tiempo que me ha tomado, pero este año termino mi carrera y necesito más tiempo del que tengo disponible…

Otra cosa, la autora no actualiza hace aproximadamente 2 años…quedó en el capítulo 16, yo lo seguiré hasta ahí y si me consigo su permiso y ella ya no continúa el fic, daré yo misma un final a esta historia (claro también si es que no recibo objeciones por parte de alguno de ustedes).

No les puedo decir cuánto tardaré en traducir el capítulo siguiente porque se me viene una semana infernal...

Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo a:

Gaara, otaku-neko1, Sawako Li, Tay, flakis, Sakura Li 1987DF, Kritzel, becka, andrea, Hana-yry, LMUndine, Guest, Fernny, Shiro, Marianux, Nikis98, Guest, LyS Cosmo, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, Twilight all my love 4ever, beabi, .524, megafanHP, BellKris Cullen, isabel20, Ying-FaLi23, mrcds yane's

Finalmente me queda recordarles que yo **NO SOY LA AUTORA** sino que simplemente la traductora de este fic, por lo cual intento traducir todo lo más fielmente posible al original tal y como se lo prometí a la autora, por lo cual lamento si no les gustan algunas palabras de las que aquí se usan, créanme que tampoco estoy acostumbrada a usarlas en mis propias historias xd.

Bueno, cualquier cachetada, abrazo, felicitación, reprimenda, sermón pueden dármela dejándome un review :3

Cariños!

Kitty.e


End file.
